What I Never Knew I Always Wanted
by virginalvampire
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since birth. What happens when one kiss changes everything? Senior year just got very interesting. BPOV/OOC/LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All Twilight related material belongs to Queen Meyer.

The final bell rang and I all but sprinted to my car. I try not to sprint, run, skip, or jog…basically anything more advanced than walking. Sometimes walking isn't even safe. I'm kind of a klutz.

"B! Yo Bells!"

Shit.

I started to jog at a steady pace, hoping to make it to my car before Jacob Black could catch up with me.

"Bella!"

Head down. Watch your feet. Pretend you didn't hear him.

I chanced a glance backwards and stumbled to the ground face first. Luckily, being the seasoned klutz that I am, I was able to stop my face from hitting the pavement.

"Ummmphhh." I grunted at the force of impact. "Shit." I ripped my favorite pair of jeans. Alice was going to kill me. She said these were my go to jeans, whatever the fuck that means. When Ali talks about clothes I tend to hear blah blah blah. Or something along those lines, I don't know, it varies with my mood.

I digress.

Back to the task at hand: get away from Jake.

"B! Are you okay? Didn't you hear me calling you?" Jacob held out his tanned hand attached to his stupid muscular arm.

"No sorry, I didn't hear you." I pointed toward the ear buds in my ears. Nice save Bell!

Thank you very fucking much.

He gave me a grin. Jake was very hard to upset. He was always smiling and in the best moods. He was kind of an awesome guy, which is why I tried to avoid him like the plague. I didn't understand what his deal was.

"So, B, what are you doing this weekend?"

See. This shit. Right here. What the fuck?

Jake was the captain of our football team at Forks High. I was well, a nobody. Sure I had my clique of friends but we did nothing 'rah rah go team' worthy at this school. Forks High was lucky I got my ass out of bed every morning and showed up. S'all I'm saying.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't you have a cheerleader to fuck?"

I wasn't being a bitch; this is just how I was. I was…rude and opinionated. Plus I'd been dealing with Jake asking me out every Friday for the past three weeks. It was getting harder to resist his hot, charming ass.

He just smiled at me again and pulled out his iPhone. "Siri, am I scheduled to fuck anyone this weekend?"

His phone beeped and then a robotic voice answered, "Your calendar is free of meetings this weekend, Master of the Universe."

I snorted. "Master of the Universe?"

He shrugged. "It seemed fitting."

"Right. Well, I'm gonna go…" I reached for the keys to my truck and opened the door. My truck was an old beat up orange/red truck that had seen better decades, but I loved it like a mother loves a child born with missing toes.

Jake grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. "Come on Bells. How many more times are you going to make me ask?"

"How many more until you stop asking me?" I retorted playfully, but felt bad the instant I noticed his face fall.

"It's okay, B. I won't ask anymore alright? I didn't realize I was being such a fucking bug." He laughed it off and tried to smile but it was forced.

FUCK!

"Hey Jake?" He looked up at me and responded. "Yeah?"

"What'd you have in mind for this weekend?"

He fist pumped. No, I shit you not. He literally fist pumped. "Fuck yeah! Bella you won't regret this I promise. I'll pick you up tonight at nine okay? Sound good?" He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and sprinted toward his motorcycle.

_Damn that boy looked good on a motorcycle_.

-XXX-

I walked through the front door of my two story house and smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. I'll never admit this out loud within hearing distance of my mother, but I loved when she baked for me. It reminded me of when I was little and sometimes I wished I had a DeLorean so I could go back and do it all over again. Plus it made me feel kind of special when she baked for me.

I turned the corner into the kitchen and stopped. Or…when she baked for Edward Cullen.

"ELLA!" He shouted at me with a mouthful of cookie.

I snorted and smacked the back of his head as I walked by to take a seat on the other side of the table.

"Chew with your mouth closed, Edward."

He grinned at me and I had to stifle the laughter that bubbled up in my throat. Should I tell him he has chocolate chips smeared against his stupid perfect teeth? Nah, it'll be funnier for him to find out on his own.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked, not really caring what the answer was.

"I wanted cookies." He replied, giving me a look like I was mentally retarded.

"Okaaaay."

My mom entered the kitchen and noticed me at the table. "Hey baby girl! I'm going to head into town and run a couple of errands. Do you need anything? Are you low on tampons?"

"No Mom. I'm good."

"Okay sweetheart, see you later Eddie!"

"Bye Mrs. Swan!"

If it was anyone else sitting across from me, I would have been mortified by my mother's little display. But it was Edward, so I wasn't. I'd known Edward…literally as far back as I can remember, which is third grade.

A boy, Mike Newton was making fun of me and calling me a duck, saying I wasn't pretty enough to be a Swan. He got all of the boys to surround me and chant Bella Duck.

Edward charged through the group of boys and punched Mike right in the nose. He took my hand and brought me to the playground and sat on the swings with me. He reached out and grabbed my pinky with his while we swung lazily back and forth.

"Bella you are the prettiest Swan there ever was. Don't let Mike or any other stupid boy tell you you're not okay?"

"Okay, Edward."

That's when we became friends because we wanted to be, and not because of our parents. Our parents were best friends and our mothers were pregnant at the same time. I was born one day before Edward, even though his due date was another month away. We had grown up together before we could even realize each other's presence. How many friendships start in the womb? I'm guessing not many.

"So, whatcha doing tonight?" Edward's question brought me out of my thinking.

"I…have a date with Jake." I grimaced and Edward frowned.

"What?" I asked, confused with his expression.

"Huh? Nothing." He dismissed me. "I was hoping we could go down to First Beach. You know, get the whole group together for one last summer bonfire drinking bonanza."

"Oh. Why didn't you say anything before?"

He shrugged. "I don't know I just figured you'd be available. S'okay, we can do it tomorrow night."

"Thanks a lot asshole!" I smacked his arm as I walked by. He followed me into the living room and plopped down on the sofa beside me.

"You know what I mean, Bella. You're just always down to hang out with all of us."

"Is that your nice way of saying I don't date?"

"Someone's awfully sensitive today. Are you sure you don't need Renee to grab you some tampons?" He grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Oh shut the fuck up." I giggled. "I know what you meant. It's just…I haven't really dated since Riley, so I don't know. I figured I'd just go on a date, see what happens."

Edward nodded thoughtfully. "And Jacob is who you want?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Do you see anyone else beating down my door to ask me out?" I laughed. "It's not like anyone else wants me."

Edward didn't laugh. Instead he gave me a look that I could truthfully only describe as smoldering.

"Edward?" His name came out in a squeak. Yes his gaze was definitely smoldering, melting me with his dark green eyes.

"I do." He said simply and before I knew what was happening, his lips met mine and all thoughts went out the window.

A/N: Hope you liked. xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but it'd be really fucking sweet if I did.

A/N: Um, I'm updating drunk because I know I'll be in a coma for most of the day tomorrow. This isn't proof read cause I don't think I'm sober enough to spot my mistakes, so I apologize. I'll fix any mistakes tomorrow. :x

Once my heart restarted and my brain returned to full functionality I pushed Edward away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Edward didn't flinch at my screech worthy question. "Kissin' you." He answered me simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Why?"

"Dunno, just wanted to I guess?" He scrunched up his nose and it was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen.

What? No. I'd seen that nose scrunch up like that a billion times over the years! It was never once adorable. I looked away and played with the hem of my t-shirt.

Deep breaths Bella. Edward Cullen is not adorable to you. You're fine. Look up.

Now Edward was frowning at me and twiddling his thumbs.

Aw, he is so cute, I just wanna hug him.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO ME_?

"You need to leave Edward."

His eyes widened and his mouth formed a little o that I wanted to kiss.

_Oh my God, get him outta here_!

"Why do I need to leave?" He looked confused. "You didn't like the kiss?"

"I…" Was so not answering this question. "Go home Edward. I have to get ready."

"Get ready for what?" He retorted instantly.

"My date. With Jake?" I asked him slowly to make sure he understood me. Obviously his brain was a little wonky.

"YOU'RE STILL GOING?" He stood up and yelled. "You're just going to go out with Jacob fucking Black after you kiss _me_?"

Oh, no he didn't.

_Don't ever say that again, even in your own head_.

You're right, I can't pull that off.

_Mhm_.

Back to the matter at hand. "Edward Anthony Cullen, _you_ kissed _me_. I didn't ask you to kiss me! What the fuck did you kiss me for anyway?"

He looked confused. "I don't know. I just…I wanted to. I had to kiss you."

My heart started racing. "Why?"

He stepped toward me and placed his thumb on my lip, sliding it back and forth. It felt like I was being burned.

Feels so good.

_This is so bad_.

"Bella…" His voice was like honey. "I wanted to kiss you because…" It washed over me warm and slow. His lips descended on mine with the slightest touch. I felt like I was drowning. "I don't want Jacob Black kissing you. Stay here with me tonight."

It was like a bucket of cold water had washed over me.

"Oh." He pulled back, sensing my tone had changed.

"What do you mean, 'oh'?" He asked sounding irritated.

"So you just want me to stay here and kiss you because you don't want me kissing Jacob Black."

He nodded and gave me that look again. The look where he thinks I'm mentally challenged.

"Fuck you Edward!"

"What?" He looked genuinely confused and I couldn't help but laugh at his complete stupidity.

"You only want to kiss me because you don't want me to be with Jake! You have never shown interest in me. Not in the eighth grade when I made out with Alec for seven minutes in your closet. Not in ninth when I hooked up with Demetri. And certainly not when I dated Riley for two fucking years. So this is all just about you not wanting to be one upped by Jake!"

Everyone at school knew that Edward and Jacob hated each other. The very first day of ninth grade they got into a fist fight. I'd known Edward my whole entire life and I'd known Jacob almost as long. I stood in between them when they finished being stupid testosterone fueled boys and declared myself Switzerland. I told them I would never choose between the two of their friendships and they'd just have to suck it the fuck up.

But I knew how Edward's mind worked. To him this was me breaking the treaty. This was me choosing Jacob. I really didn't know if he kissed me just to be able to throw the fact that he'd done it first in Jake's face, or if he kissed me because he wanted to.

"This has nothing to do with Jacob fucking Black!" He seethed his name like it was a disease.

"Really?" I challenged.

"Yeah, really." He replied sarcastically.

"Then please explain to me why you hooked up with Jessica Stanley last weekend." I cocked an eyebrow at him and his face paled.

_Gotcha motherfucker_.

"I was drunk." He said uncertainly.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Please Edward. You hooked up with her because everyone calls her Hoover behind her back and you wanted to test out the rumor. I was obviously not on your mind then."

He smirked at me, fucking smirked.

"Is that funny to you, Edward?" I seethed at him and he flinched.

"No." He said quietly.

"Listen Edward. I don't care about you hooking up with girls. I never have because you're my_ friend_. I think you're feeling threatened by Jacob because you think if I date him I'll choose him over you, right?"

His silence was the only answer I needed. "Right. So…go home, okay? I'll text you when I'm home and we can make plans for First tomorrow."

He still hadn't spoken so I made my way upstairs. He'd show himself out eventually.

"Goodnight Bella, be safe." He said it so quietly I spent a half an hour wondering if I'd just imagined it.

-XXX-

"Wow." That was Alice's brilliant response to my ten minute word vomit.

"That's all you have to say about the Edward fiasco?" Rose practically took the words right out of my mouth.

"Um..." She thought it over. "Yep."

I wanted to smack her.

"You're two seconds away from getting a stiletto up your ass, Ali." Rose glared at our best friend.

"My ass is exit only, thank you very much." She retorted with a wink.

"Poor Jasper, he must be devastated!" I cried in mock sympathy.

"EWW! Enough! Do not talk about my brother's dick and any of your entrances Mary Alice Brandon!" Rose looked about ready to throw up all of the marshmallows she consumed.

Alice decided to change the subject. Smart move. Rosalie Hale was not to be fucked with, even if you were her best friend.

"Well what about Jake? How'd that go?"

I smiled in spite of everything. "It was really great. He's so sweet and just...nice, you know? He makes me laugh a lot too."

"Did you kiss him?" Alice's face was filled with curiosity.

My face flushed instantly.

"You whore!" Rose teased playfully. "I knew I taught you well!" She clapped her hands in triumph.

It was true.

Rose had always taught me to do what I wanted and fuck what other people think. She didn't really consider that behavior whoreish. We just really loved fucking with each other.

Kissing Jake was nice, but it was like kissing my brother when compared to Edward.

That pissed me the fuck off.

"What'dya teach her baby?" Emmett asked as he sat behind Rose and placed his arms around her. They were a cute couple in an in your face kind of way.

I'd known Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hale and her brother Jasper as long as Edward, but we all didn't hang as a group until middle school.

Alice moved here during 7th grade but it always felt like Alice was with us from the very start. That's just the way she was. She fit in perfectly.

"I taught Bella how to be a slut!" She exclaimed with glee. "You see babe, yesterday Bella and-" I cut her off with an elbow to the boob.

"Ow, you whore!" She glared at me.

"Yes I'm a whore, we've established that Rose. Can we not talk about this right now?" I gave her the 'shut your fucking face' look and she nodded.

Emmett was like my big brother and I definitely didn't want to discuss this in front of him. Especially when it concerned his younger brother.

"So Em, are you excited for your new semester?" I asked in hopes of changing the subject.

He looked kind of sad and glanced at Rosalie before answering. "Yeah, I mean I'm gonna miss home." He kissed her neck. "It'll be a lot better when my Rosie is with me at Udub. Ain't that right baby?"

Rosalie grinned and nodded.

"How was the first week back at Forks High?" He asked with a grin.

I sighed. "I hate being in school when my calendar is still on August."

He waved off my complaint. "Its only the last week of August."

"Yeah but it's the last week of summer." I admit that I pouted like a two year old. "I hate being indoors when the sun is out."

He cocked an eyebrow at me and I laughed. "I know, I know. The sun is barely out but that just makes it worse! We're losing out on the last bit of summer sun while sitting in school!"

"Eh, May will be here before you know it and you'll be outta there."

I nodded, "I know. I'll stop being a whiney brat."

"Pft, fat chance." Rosalie snorted.

"Oh fuck off," I shoved her playfully.

"Is Edward coming tonight babe?" She asked Emmett while she kept her eyes on me.

"Dunno, I think he was going out with Lauren tonight."

Ugh. Why do I feel sick?

Rose and Alice gave me sympathetic looks and I just shrugged.

"B!"

I turned to see Jacob running down the beach toward our little group.

Emmett groaned, he didn't like Jake either. Only cause of Edward. It was hate by association and totally unfair to Jake.

"Be nice!" I whispered.

Emmett only grunted in response.

As soon as Jake sat down beside me I heard the most annoying voice ever.

"Oh my gosh! Hey you guys!"

Oh fuck me. I turned around to face the opposite end of the beach. I saw Edward and Lauren making their way down the beach.

"This should be fun!" Rosalie laughed. Alice clapped her hands and squealed.

I really fucking hated my best friends.

As they got closer the fire helped illuminate Lauren's face. She was scowling. Alice and Rose were shooting daggers at her.

I really fucking loved my best friends.

A/N: This is my first BPOV, so I'd really like some feedback. Idk about you guys, but my friends and I call each other every name in the book. Lol


	3. Chapter 3

"Sup lil bro?" Emmett's casual greeting broke some of the tension between our group and the new comers.

You know, Edward and his skank.

"Nothin." Edward responded, bumping knuckles with his bother.

He sat down across from me on the other side of the bonfire.

"Where's J?" Edward asked no one in particular.

Ali took a break from trying to kill Lauren with her death stare to answer. "Work."

Rose snorted, "He really needs to quit that 'job'." She air quoted.

"I'm proud of your brother!" Alice defended fiercely.

Jasper actually worked for Charlie, my dad.

"He doesn't even get paid Ali! He spends all of his time there for nothing!"

"It is NOT for nothing Rose! It's an internship!"

"You guys are ruining my buzz!" Edward whined.

I looked at him more closely. Yep, he was drunk. I'd have to be drunk to spend any amount of time with Lauren Mallory too.

Speaking of the whore, she's kissing his neck! I want to rip off her fake tits and fling them into the ocean.

Instead I get up and dust the sand off my ass. "Where you goin' B?"

I roll my eyes at Emmett. "To my truck Em. I forgot my phone."

If I had to sit here I'd have to distract myself from the disgusting make out session that was bound to happen between Edward and bitchtits.

Angry Birds would help accomplish that goal.

"You shouldn't go alone." Emmett scolded. I'll be right back babe." He kissed Rose and made a move to get up.

"No Em." I declined and then spoke quietly into his ear. "Rose misses you a lot more than she shows. Please stay with her."

He sighed and looked torn.

"I'll walk her." I turned and gave Edward a shocked look.

"Be right back Law." He kissed her cheek and approached me.

He had a nickname for her? Gross!

"Nah s'all good you guys. I'll take care of Bells."

Holy shit I practically forget Jake was there.

I'm an asshole.

In my defense all he'd really been doing was sitting beside me on his phone.

"I'm already up, Black. We'll be right back."

Jake looked like he wanted to say something but Rose occupied him. She shot me a look that clearly said 'fix this shit'.

I sighed and began trudging down the beach toward the parking lot.

"Wait up."

I walked faster. He said nothing else and followed me.

When we arrived at my truck I spun around.

"I don't need a babysitter." I said as I poked his chest.

"I know." He replied simply.

"Why are you here with Lauren?" I asked before I could stop myself.

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Why are you here with Jacob?"

"I don't know, he wanted to hang out."

"So did Lauren."

I snorted, "Lauren just wants to fuck you."

He shrugged. "Probably."

His response surprised me. "Are you going to?"

He stepped forward until I was pressed against my truck. "Am I going to what?"

I didn't respond. I couldn't. My breathing was becoming erratic and my heart was beating uncontrollably.

"Am I going to fuck Lauren? Is that what you'd like to know Bella?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Yeah, probably."

His words were like knives. "Why?" I gasped out the words.

"Why not?"

It was a good question. Why didn't I want him to hook up with Lauren? I was so confused.

"I don't want you to."

"Why not?" He repeated. "You said you didn't care what I did with girls because we're _friends_, right?"

"Yeah." It was all I could get out. I felt like crying and I had no idea why.

I lowered my eyes to the ground. I felt like such an idiot. All we did was kiss and then I made him leave. I shouldn't care. He just wanted something to have over Jake. I was a conquest and that hurt.

But I'd be lying if I said I didn't want him to kiss me. It felt so amazing. Too amazing. I felt nothing for Jake when we kissed and I felt too much for Edward when his lips touched mine.

I couldn't let him kiss me again. It'd hurt too much when he was done winning the prize.

I was starting to have feelings I knew he wouldn't reciprocate. I had to cut it off before it hurt more.

I felt Edward's breath against my lips and realized how close he was.

"I won't hurt you Bella." It was all he said before he crashed his lips against mine.

I moaned out and I couldn't tell you if it was from pleasure or pain. I was feeling so much of both that it was staggering.

He placed his hands on my hips and lifted me up. I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist.

He began peppering my face with kisses that trailed hot and wet down toward my neck. Further down along the juncture of my collarbone.

"Edward…" I gasped as he sucked on that spot. "Please..."

I wasn't sure what I was begging for. More? Stop? I had no fucking clue.

I didn't get a chance to find out. We heard footsteps approaching and broke apart. Edward sat on the back of my truck and I jumped into the cab to rummage through my purse for my iPhone.

"Bella?" Shit. Jake.

"Yeah!" I yelled my response, hoping it didn't sound breathy and nervous.

"You alright?" He poked his head into the passenger side window.

"Uh huh."

He gave me an odd look and shrugged. "Alright." He climbed in and sat down. "Paul just texted me and said they're gonna grab some beer. Do you wanna head down to the rez and hang? I'll give you a ride home in the Rabbit." The Rabbit was Jake's car that he built from the ground up. It was pretty impressive.

Jake's friends down on the rez were a boisterous group of teenage boys. I didn't really feel like I could handle them at the moment. "Nah. I have homework to do."

Jake laughed. "Bells, it's nine thirty on a Saturday night! You have all day tomorrow to do your homework."

I gave a small laugh and tried to hide my annoyance. "I have a paper due actually, and my mom needs help around the house tomorrow. Sorry Jake."

He nodded and got out of my truck. He looked toward the rear and saw Edward sitting there. "What are you doing Cullen?"

"Getting a ride home with Bella." This surprised me. I turned in my seat to face him. "What about Lauren?"

He shrugged. "She drove us here. She can drive herself home." What an asshole. However, I was kind of happy he was being one to her.

I know I'm a bitch.

"So you're just going to ditch her?" Jake was angry.

Edward shrugged again. "Nah. I just texted her a minute ago to let her know I was leaving."

He walked passed Jacob and hopped in beside me. "You don't mind dropping me off right Belly?"

I scowled at the nickname from third grade. "Don't call me Belly!"

He laughed and nodded.

"Text me when you're home Bella. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow when you're done helping Renee?" Jake looked so hopeful, it made me feel terrible.

"Sure, Jake."

I was about to turn down the dirt road that led to Edward's house. I called it a mansion, because it practically was.

"No, go to your house first."

I swerved back onto the street and gave him a look. "Why?"

He shrugged. "It's too early to go home and I wanna walk back later."

"What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know. Can't we just hang in your room for a while?"

I shrugged. "Okay." We always hung out in my room. My parents didn't mind in the least. They'd never guess in a million years that Edward and I would be anything more than friends. I thought the same up until yesterday. Now everything was wonky.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home! We're just gonna head upstairs and hang out for a while, alright?"

"Who is we?" My dad yelled from the living room.

"It's me Charlie!" Edward bellowed back.

"Alright kids." Was his simple reply.

See? Not one concern in the world. Edward smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.

He was laughing as we entered my room.

"What's so funny?" I turned around to face him and he scooped me up in one movement.

"I can do whatever I want with you right now and there's no one to interrupt or stop me." He placed me down on the bed and hovered over me.

"What if I want to stop you?"

"Do you?" He asked as he pressed his body down on top of mine.

"No."

A/N: I'm not 100% happy with this chapter. Sigh. I'm off to see SWATH. xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

My simple reply was all the permission Edward needed.

I felt his lips against my neck and I sighed at his touch. He began to lick and suck below my ear and I couldn't help the porn star moan that escaped my lips.

"You like that huh?" He asked smugly before he pulled my earlobe into his mouth and sucked it gently.

"Oh shut the-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because that's when Edward decided to bite down on my lobe. "EDWARD!" I bucked my hips up and he groaned into my neck.

What was this boy doing to me? Making me scream out and writhe beneath him by fucking around with my ear? I was completely unaware that the ear led straight to the vag.

"Bella I want you so fucking bad." He groaned out into my neck. I could feel how hard he was and I wanted him just as much. But I knew I couldn't sleep with him, at least not yet. I wasn't stupid enough to think I could deny this boy for long. He reduced me to a puddle of goo with one sentence for fuck's sake!

"Touch me Edward." He pulled back and stared into my eyes. "Are you sure, Bella?" Gone was the smug boy, he was replaced by my best friend. I simply nodded and pushed on him a bit, silently telling him to get up. I sat up and removed my shirt and bra without a word.

Edward's eyes zeroed in on my breasts and the hunger in his gaze made my entire body tingle with anticipation. I laid back down and crooked a finger at him. He smiled and laid back down on top of me but not before removing his own shirt.

He was so gorgeous. I didn't know how I'd never noticed before. Had he always had this many muscles? I don't even think that could be considered a six pack. Was an eight or ten pack a real thing? I ran my hands down along his abs and he shuddered at my touch. I loved the affect I had on him. It made me feel powerful.

He began to kiss and lick all around my breasts, avoiding my nipples on purpose to tease me. "Please." I begged and jut my chest out toward him. He used the tip of his tongue to lick one nipple quickly and I arched my back and moaned at his touch. "Fuck, Edward, more please…"

He sucked my nipple into his mouth and I felt as if I was being devoured and consumed. I loved it. I grabbed one of his hands and placed it on my other breast and he began to tweak and pinch my nipple while he sucked the other. It was all too much, and I cried out.

"Fuck Bella, your tits are perfect. You're perfect. I never realized how fucking beautiful you are." His words set off a fire inside me and I grabbed his hair to pull his lips toward mine. They crashed together, our tongues exploring each others mouths with vigor.

He rocked his hips into mine and I moaned like a whore. _It really couldn't be helped_. He felt too fucking good, rubbing his hard dick right where I needed it most. _Control yourself Bella_.

"Do you want me to fuck you Isabella?" His voice was rough with desire and his emerald eyes were literally melting away my resolve. I bit my lip and nodded. Edward smiled triumphantly and kissed me quickly before laughing. "I'm not going to fuck you tonight Bella." I think I pouted. Edward laughed harder this time. Yep, definitely pouted. "I won't fuck you while your parents are downstairs." Oh shit, good point. I had completely forgotten about my parents. I felt my cheeks flame with my traitor blush. "It's okay, I forgot they were there too." He admitted and I felt marginally better. "I also won't fuck you while you're with Jacob Black." His voice was laced with anger that he was obviously trying to control.

"I'm not with Jake. We hung out once. Well twice if you count tonight."

Edward frowned at me. "I'm sure that's not how Jake sees it."

"What about Lauren?" I shot back.

"What about her?" He looked confused.

"She think she's with you." He shook his head and I sighed. "You're so blind Edward. Of course she does. She was practically glowing with her victory over snagging Edward Cullen." He was about to speak but I cut him off. "And don't even think that leaving her like you did tonight will deter her. I know girls like Lauren."

Edward cocked his head to the side and sighed heavily. "I guess you're right. I'll make it clear that I'm not with her if you do the same with Jake."

"Deal." I agreed easily. _Fuck you Lauren Mallory_.

"So what does that mean for us?" I asked, feeling a little embarrassed at having to ask.

"I don't know. I don't want to put a label on it. Everyone will make a big deal out of it." He shrugged and rubbed his dick against me again.

I swear my eyes crossed. It baffled me that he felt so good when we were both dressed and practically just dry humping.

I got control of myself and leveled him with a glare. "I will not be your secret Edward Cullen."

"I'm not asking you to be Bella, but you know everyone will make a big deal out of us. Do you even want there to be an us?"

Yes. "No. I don't know."

Edward shot me a disbelieving look.

"It's all too confusing Edward. That's why we should stop before we start."

"No."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to, and neither do you."

"I know." No sense in denying it.

"No labels. No drama. Just…go with it, okay?" He asked hopefully.

"Okay." It would have to do for now. I didn't know what was going on with us, and it was scary, but stopping before I had a chance to find out was scarier.

I'd just go with it and see where it led us. That didn't sound so bad.

-XXX-

Edward and I made out and touched a little more before we heard my parents making their way upstairs to their bedroom. Once it was safe to do so, I kicked Edward out. We were definitely not having sex and I wasn't letting him get any further than we'd gone anyway.

He pouted for a while but eventually agreed that it was the smart thing to do. I told him I'd talk to Jake at school and now that Monday was here I was regretting my promise. I'd ducked Jake for most of the morning but we had English together after lunch so I couldn't avoid him any longer.

"Bells!" He bellowed as soon as he entered the classroom. Jake looked great in his football jersey and a pair of snug jeans. I'd had a crush on Jake for practically the entire summer because I thought he was so cute. One kiss from Edward demolished all that and it kind of pissed me off. It would be so much easier to be with Jake. As mean as it was to think, I knew if things didn't work out with him I'd survive the loss of our friendship. The same couldn't be said for Edward.

"Hey Jake." I greeted as he sat down next to me.

"How was the rest of your weekend?" He asked with a smile. Jake was always so sweet and it made me feel like a guilty bitch.

"Uneventful." I lied and shrugged. "Yours?"

"Eh, the same I guess. I missed you though." He said before smiling and kissing my cheek.

_God, I'm a terrible person_.

I tried to smile back but I'm pretty sure it was a grimace. Jake eyed me speculatively. He may be a jock but he was far from stupid. "Everything okay Bells?" He asked, sounding concerned.

No. "Yeah."

He cocked an eyebrow. "We'll talk after class okay?" I needed the time to figure out what I'd say to him.

He looked as nervous as I felt. "Okay Bells."

-XXX-

Any other day English would have dragged on, but no, today it flew by. Before I knew it we were walking out toward the quad and snagging an empty table. We only had a five minute break before our next class so I had to make this quick.

"Jake…" I took a deep breath and reached for his hand. He supplied it without question and I gave it a squeeze. "I really like you Jake."

"Bella, are you breaking up with me?" He asked softly, emotion filling his eyes.

God. Terrible person.

"Jake…we were never really together."

Hurt crossed his features before he reined it in.

_Fuck! Fix it_.

"I didn't mean it like that Jake." This was hard. "I just don't want to lose our friendship okay? I'm not over Riley and I know I won't be a great girlfriend right now. If we started something and it failed because of me…I couldn't bear to be responsible for ending our friendship too. I don't want to lose you."

It wasn't a complete lie. Part of me was still hurt over what happened with Riley.

He let out a long breath. "Okay Bells."

What? That simple. "Really?" Relief washed over me.

"Yeah." He grinned. "I'll wait for you. Take all the time you need."

Fuck. Bye relief, it was fun while it lasted. Hey guilt, back already?

"No Jake. I don't want you to do that."

He looked sad again. _You suck Bella_. "Why?" He asked.

I didn't know what to say. Jake saw something in my expression and his eyes turned angry.

"Is there someone else?" He asked, his tone hard and accusing.

I couldn't lie to him anymore. He deserved better.

I took a deep breath and pulled on my big girl panties. Don't be a pussy.

"Yes."

A/N: For those of you who read it, RSA! will be updating in a few hours. xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

"Who the fuck is it Bella?" Jake seethed at me.

He leveled a glare at me and I was surprised by how angry he was. I'd never seen Jake anything but smiling and happy and it was really disconcerting to see this side of him. I opened my mouth to speak but Jake cut me off by lifting up his hand. "Don't Bella. Don't say another word if it's going to be a fucking lie!" His voice got louder with each word and we were garnering a crowd.

"Jake, please calm down, people are staring." I whispered quietly, hoping he'd listen. Forks was a small town and I didn't want to be this week's gossip. I saw Jessica Stanley staring at us, hoping for something news worthy. I shot her a glare and she winked at me. _Bitch. _"I don't care Bella!" Jake yelled. "Tell me the truth right now! Who the fuck is it!"

I was shocked silent. I had no idea what to say to calm him down. I knew saying that it was Edward would piss him off even more, and that wasn't what I wanted.

I decided to dodge the question for now. "Listen Jake, let's just talk later okay? Not at school." I got up to leave and head to class just as the warning bell rang. "NO!" Jake shouted and grabbed my wrist.

His grip was hard and tight and really hurt. "Jake! Let me go! You're hurting me." I said the last part quietly. He squeezed harder and pulled me toward him. "We're going to talk now, Bella." He was really starting to scare me. I felt like I didn't even know who this boy in front of me was anymore.

"Let me go Jake." I told him coldly. He smirked at me and shook his head no. "Not until we talk Bells."

I hated him using my nickname when he was acting like this. "Don't call me Bells, and let me fucking go now!" I tried to sound fierce and in control but it came out as a scared shriek. Everyone was just standing around watching our exchange with rapt fascination.

I saw the crowd clear before I heard Edward's roar. "LET HER FUCKING GO BLACK!"

Jacob spun around and shot a death glare at him. Edward didn't even flinch, he glared right back. He didn't slow in his approach and was in front of Jake in seconds. "Did you not hear me, dog? Get the fuck off of her now." His words were like acid. "Before I fucking make you release her." They were so close their noses were touching.

I tried to wiggle out of Jake's grasp. I was getting really scared. Jake turned toward me and when he met my eyes his face changed instantly. It was like a haze cleared and he finally realized what he was doing.

He dropped my hand and tried to speak. "Oh my god, Bella, I-" He didn't get to finish whatever he was going to say. Edward's fist connected with his jaw with a sickening thwack. Jake hit the ground before I could blink. I didn't have time to react. Edward scooped me up and ran toward the parking lot with me.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Ali, where are you?" He paused and nodded. "That's what I figured, get to the parking lot now. I need you to drive Bella home in my car." I heard a squeal from the other end. "Alice this is serious, hurry the fuck up." He hung up the phone and opened the passenger side door. He placed me in sideways with my feet hanging out of the car. He spread my legs and kneeled in between them.

"Bella, are you okay?" He rubbed my thighs in a soothing gesture. I felt better when he was touching me.

"I think so." I choked out, trying to fight back tears. The enormity of what just happened came crashing down on me.

"Shh, it's okay baby." My heart stopped when he called me baby. I couldn't fully enjoy it because I was having a mental break down, but I made a side note to freak out over it later when I was more mentally stable. Alice arrived after a few minutes and Edward stood up and spoke to her quietly. I put my feet in the car and he shut the door. Ali ran around and got into the driver's seat. I rolled the window down and Edward leaned inside. "I'm going to stop by your house after school. I'll explain your absence to Mrs. Cope, don't worry. I'll see you in an hour." He finished and kissed my forehead.

I nodded and tried to manage a smile for him. He grinned at me and walked back toward the school.

Alice didn't ask me what happened and for that I was grateful. I spent the ride home crying myself out and then trying to compose myself before I got there. I didn't need my parents freaking out over all of this. I hoped Edward could tell Mrs. Cope something that wouldn't require my parents to know anything.

Thankfully no one was home. Alice dropped me off and drove Edward's car back toward the school. She promised to get my truck and drop it off before she went home.

I laid down on my bed and eventually dozed off.

-XXX-

Something wet and warm was touching my face. There it is again. And again. Annnndd…again. I opened my eyes to see what the hell was on my face was met with Edward's gorgeous green eyes. "There you are." He spoke softly and grinned at me.

"Hey." I croaked my voice still full with sleep. I cleared my throat. "Sorry. Hi." I gave him a small smile.

He lay down beside me and opened his arms for me to join him. I scooted over and laid my head on his chest.

Edward and I had never cuddled before. We high fived, hugged, smacked each other and all of those other innocent touches you did with your best friends. I _really_ liked cuddling with him. "Do you want to talk about it?" He whispered into my hair.

"Yeah. Can I just enjoy this for a minute?" I asked quietly. I felt embarrassed asking, and I never felt embarrassed with Edward before, but I found myself feeling that emotion a lot recently.

He laughed quietly and sighed. "What are you enjoying exactly?"

"You." I said simply. He lifted my face by my chin so I was looking up at him. "What about me?" I shrugged. "I don't know." I said truthfully. "I just like cuddling with you, is that a crime?" I pinched his nipple.

"Fuck Bella!" He scowled at me. "That really hurt." He complained with an adorable little pout on his face. "Aw you poor baby." I said sweetly with a big smile on my face. "You're not even sorry." He whined and squeezed my boob.

"Edward!" I squeaked. "What?" He asked innocently with a not so innocent smirk on his face. "Did you not like that baby?" Ugh! There he goes with the baby again. I felt my face heat with my blush and looked away. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him again. "What's with the looking away? I really love that blush of yours." His words only made me blush harder. He laughed and said, "Bella what am I going to do with you?"

"I'm sure I could think of something." I said with a wink while I traced a finger across a sliver of skin that was exposed where his shirt had ridden up a bit. He shuddered and I smiled triumphantly.

"You're a tease." He accused with a smile. "Nah uh. It's not teasing if I plan to follow through." I said with another wink.

"Bella." Edward said seriously. "Do you have something in your eye?"

I punched his stomach and he let out an exaggerated "Ooof!" He rubbed the spot I punched. "You're violent today." He joked with a laugh.

"Apparently I'm not the only one." I said quietly and absently rubbed my wrist. There were finger prints there from where Jake had grabbed me. I frowned up at Edward and all traces of humor left him quickly. "That motherfucking bastard! I'll kill him I swear to God! I'm going to call Emmett." He reached into his pocket for his phone and I had to calm him down quickly before he sent a hunting party after Jake. "Edward relax please."

It wasn't working. His chest was heaving and he looked like he was ready to murder someone. And I knew exactly who that someone would be. "Baby please." It slipped out before I could catch myself but I was shocked at the affect it had on him. His breathing slowed and a smile crept onto his face as he looked down at me. "Baby?" He asked me. "Friends don't call each other baby."

My face must have been comical. I felt it pop open at his words. "Excuse me?" I asked incredulously. Certainly he knew that he called me baby first, more than once? I wasn't going to look like the idiot here. He wasn't going to make me feel dumb for something he'd already done!

"Edward Anthony Cullen-" I started but was cut off by his laughter. "Hey! Don't middle name me, I was just joking. I know I've called you it already, calm down Chief."

"Shut up." I said before I bit his chin. His eyes widened. "Seriously woman, enough with the violence." He licked his lips.

"You liked it." I accused. "True." He admitted. "You have some awesome subject changing skills Ms. Swan, but I'm still going to hunt down fucking Black. Please tell me what happened?"

I sighed. This was going to be a long story.

A/N: Wtf Jake? Hope you enjoyed. Bella has some splainin to do. Lol xoxox


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.

"I don't know where to start." I whined at Edward who just cocked an eyebrow at me and said, "How about the beginning." Smartass. I sighed heavily and blew a piece of hair out of my face. "Fine." I was acting like a first grader but didn't really care at the moment.

"Jake approached me in class and we talked about our weekends." Edward raised his eyebrows at me. "I didn't tell him about what we did." I felt myself blush while he nodded and motioned for me to continue. "He asked me if something was wrong because I was acting weird and I told him we'd talk after class." I left the part out about how Jake kissed my cheek, cause I was sure Edward was jealous enough to be pissed about that little detail. "We went out to the quad and once I told him that I liked him and squeezed his hand he guessed that I was breaking up with him."

"I told you he thought you were his girlfriend!"

"Shut up and let me finish!" I huffed. "When I told him we weren't together in the first place and that I couldn't be a good girlfriend to anyone right now he believed me and said he'd wait for me. I told him that I didn't want him to do that and he asked if there was really someone else. When I said yes…he flipped out. You showed up not long after." I finished, feeling drained all of a sudden.

"I fucking hate that kid." Edward seethed. "Who the fuck does he think he is, touching you like this?" He picked my wrist up and examined it gently. "I want to murder him for marking you this way." He kissed the marks gently and I swooned a little bit. The boy was smooth.

"It's fine Edward." I winced a bit but tried to downplay it. I didn't want him to know that it was sore. "It's sore isn't it?" He asked angrily. _Good job Bella_. "Yeah." Why lie? He sees right through me. "Not much though." It really didn't. "I don't think he was trying to hurt me." I said quietly and I looked away from Edward's face. He snorted and I looked back at him. "Really Bella, you believe that?" He asked like I was an idiot. "Yes!" I shouted.

Edward shrugged. "Whatever you say." He was angry.

I felt the sudden urge to cry. How had I messed everything up with two of my best friends? Stupid hormones! I was such an idiot. A traitor tear trailed down my face and I tried to hide behind my hair. I sniffled a little bit, unable to stop it. Edward grabbed my hair gently and tucked it behind my ear. "Why are you crying?" He asked me softly.

"You're mad at me now too." I sniffled again and it was like a dam broke. Tears were streaming down my face and I was pretty sure I looked like a snot factory. "I messed everything up, kissing you guys." I regretted the words the instant they left my mouth. I looked up at Edward in horror.

I couldn't read his face. "You kissed him?" He asked me the same way he'd ask what I had for dinner last night. There was no emotion in his voice at all.

"I…" I shook my head no. "He kissed me. A quick peck on my lips on Friday night." Might as well tell the whole truth. "And he kissed me on the cheek in class today." I bit my lip and tried to read his face. Nothing.

"That's it?" He asked and I nodded. "He's never touched you right?" I looked at him confused. "Besides today," He continued. "He's never like, touched you uh…the way I did right?" I blushed and looked away.

He grabbed my chin and turned my face toward him. "Bella?"

I shook my head no again and bit my lip. "Thank fucking God." He sighed. Instead of being relieved that he wasn't angry, I got pissed. He was doing it again. The competition with Jake. To do what Jake never did. I wasn't a game!

"Go home Edward."

"What?" He asked confused. "Why do you want me to go home? No one is here I don't want you to be home alone." He said sweetly. It didn't make me any less pissed though.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"All you care about is me not doing anything with Jake. You've done stuff he hasn't. I'm probably never going to talk to him again, let alone do anything with him, so you win. Congrats." I muttered sarcastically at the end.

"What?" Now he sounded pissed. I looked up and the expression on his face took my breath away. His eyes were intense; his lips in a tight line, and a crease tainted his beautiful forehead. "You think all of this…" He motioned between us. "Has to do with me beating Jacob Black?"

"Doesn't it?" I asked, uncertain now.

"You know what Bella? I think I am going to go. I'll call Ali or Rose to come and sit with you. See ya." He went to get up and I grabbed his hand. I didn't want him to leave. My stomach was in knots and my heart was pounding in my ears. "No!" I shouted, pulling him back to my bed. "Please don't leave me." I begged as he plopped back down on my bed.

"That hurt Bella." He said it so quietly. I looked at his beautiful face and saw how sad he was. "I'm sorry Edward." I traced a pattern on his palm with my pinky finger. "The first time you kissed me, you told me you didn't want me to go and kiss Jake, that you wanted me to stay with you."

"Yeah. I wanted you to stay with me. It didn't matter about Jake."

"Edward." I sighed. I didn't want to argue but I knew I was right. "You never cared before Jake and-"

He cut me off with a quick kiss to my lips. "Get up." I got up off of my bed and stood in front of him. He scooted back toward my headboard and motioned me over. I crawled onto the bed and sat across his lap with my head on his shoulder. "Fuck this is hard." He sighed heavily and ran a hand down his face.

"Listen, alright? No interruptions." He requested and I nodded in agreement. I wouldn't interrupt him.

"Bella…I always cared." I gasped and he cocked an eyebrow at me. I grimaced and pretended to lock my lips with a key. Edward laughed a little and sighed again. "I always cared but didn't realize it until the whole Jacob thing. I don't know why alright? But I went home that night, knowing you were going out with him, and all I thought about was you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He nodded and kissed my forehead. Swooooon.

"I realized that night that it always bothered me when you were with someone else. It was when I always went for the sluttiest girls." We both grimaced. "I realize now that was just to distract myself from you. Not letting myself care."

"I have a confession." He admitted. "What confession?" I asked. I was kind of nervous but tried to play it cool.

"Um…" He blew out a long breath. "Fuck! Alright. Do you remember in 7th grade, when Alec came into school with that black eye?" I nodded cause I remembered. His eye was really messed up. He claimed that he fell skateboarding but no one believed him. "I did that." I gasped. "Why would you do that to him Edward? His eye looked terrible!"

Edward blushed a deep crimson. "Because he got to kiss you for seven minutes." OH MY GOD.

"What?" I squeaked out.

"I was supposed to be the one who got to go in my closet with you for seven minutes. It was my spin but Alec grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on you. You were supposed to be _mine_." He said the last bit fiercely and I felt that pull in my belly. God he was sexy when he was possessive. _I'm so fucked up_.

"Edward…"

"Let me finish please." He squeezed my hand. "When I found out you hooked up with Demetri at that party our freshman year I was pissed off. I knew you were drunk and I figured he took advantage of you. I confronted him and he told me that you came on to him. I was about ready to kick his ass when he told me that you thought he was _me_."

"What?" I exclaimed in a super high voice.

"Yeah." He grinned at me. "He apologized over and over and said he knew he should've stopped you but he was pretty drunk himself. I kicked him in the balls." He shrugged. "When you dated Riley…" His face became dark and brooding. "It was the worst time of my life. I drank a lot as you know and smoked way too much weed with J."

"Why didn't you ever…tell me any of this?" I asked softly. He shrugged and I pressed him. "You have to know Edward. You've been beating up guys forever." I laughed to try and ease some of the tension. He grimaced. "I always knew deep down that I felt something for you. I mean why else would I care about these guys?" I nodded. "But I always convinced myself that it was because you were my best friend and I wanted the best for you."

He started playing with a piece of my hair, twirling it around his finger absently. "I hooked up with a ton of girls during your relationship with Riley and I tried to just hang with you in groups. Do you remember?" Now that I thought about it, everything he was saying made a ton of sense. I did remember him being kind of distant, but I was wrapped up in my relationship.

"I remember."

"Bella…I need to tell you something. I figured it out Friday and its been eating me alive."

I bit my lip and waited.

"I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since I was eight years old. When I told you that you were the most beautiful Swan, I meant it. You're even more beautiful now. I'll probably fuck this up, because that's what I am, a fuck up. But Jacob made me realize something."

"What?" I choked out through the tears and sniffles.

"I can't survive seeing you with another guy that isn't me. I want you. I need you. I love you."

He let out a shaky breath. "Give me a chance?" He asked me so sweetly, holding my face in his hands. His eyes were intense as he stared at me and I saw all I needed to right there. Truth. Determination. Love.

"I love you too."

He smiled brilliantly. "Yeah?"

I nodded furiously. "Yeah."

"Thank fucking God." He sighed and then crashed his lips against mine. "What time does the Chief get home?" I glanced at the clock. "Not for another hour." I answered happily.

He smirked at me when I straddled him. He grabbed my hips and kissed me hard. "Plenty of time." He breathed against my lips.

It sure was.

A/N: Two chappies in one day cause I love you guys. Let me know what you think?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own every episode of True Blood currently available.

Edward's lips on my body can only be described as absolute heaven. He somehow knew every single spot that would make me moan like a whore. I would be embarrassed if he wasn't so turned on by it. Every moan I uttered was matched by a groan of his own. "Bella I fucking love your skin. It smells so good and tastes even fucking better. I could kiss you all day." I smiled at his words, always so sweet but always laced with curses. I loved it.

"When do I get to taste you Edward?" His head snapped up at my question and I giggled. "Whenever you want baby." He answered roughly. The second I heard baby, an even bigger pool of arousal developed in my panties. God just one word from this boy could turn me into a slip 'n' slide. It was kind of pathetic that Riley would pull out all the stops to get me as turned on as possible and it wasn't even half of what Edward did to me. "I want to right now." The second the words were out of my mouth Edward had flipped us so I was on top. He ripped off his shirt and threw it across the room. I smiled down at his perfect chest. I leaned down and kissed him slowly, letting our tongues massage one another. I could kiss Edward all day long and never tire. I kissed toward his jaw and bit it. He groaned and I felt so fucking powerful.

I kept licking and biting my way down his neck, heading for a nipple. I traced the one I'd pinched earlier with the tip of my tongue. He hissed out in pleasure and I felt him shudder beneath me. I wrapped my mouth around it and sucked hard. "Fuck Bella!" I gave it a nibble and he grabbed my hips, grinding his hard cock into me. I moaned against his chest. "God that feels so fucking good Edward. You feel so good." He growled and it sent a shiver through my body.

"You need to get naked right now." I demanded and his eyes widened. I bit back a laugh at his facial expression. "Really?" He asked, his voice a few octaves higher. I let a giggle slip out and he glared at me. "Shut up and get naked Swan."

You don't need to tell me twice. I stood up and stripped in about five seconds. His eyes widened as he roamed my naked body. "Holy fuck Bella. You're telling me this is what I've been missing for all of these years?" I scrunched up my face. "Well no. Some of its new, you know recent modifications." He laughed and I loved that I made that beautiful sound come out of his perfect mouth. "Oh really?" I nodded and bit my lip. "Can I inspect them?" He asked seductively. Fuck yes you can! "What would this inspection entail?" I asked, teasing him and loving it.

"Well, Miss Swan, it's better if I show you. Would you mind?" I shook my head no and I watched him undress. God he was so perfect. How had I never noticed this before? Had this beautiful boy really been my best friend all of these years? It's like I had fogged up glasses on every time I was around him before, and someone just cleaned them off for me. His chest was perfect. Sculpted and defined, but not in a jocky steroid type of way. He was lean and chiseled. He had way more than a six pack and I wanted to lick and bite each one. I watched him remove his jeans, and licked my lips as his perfect v muscle came into view. I spotted his happy trail and I wanted to happily follow it to the promise land.

He hooked his thumbs into his boxers and my body vibrated in anticipation. I felt my mouth pop open in surprise as my eyes settled on his cock. Holy fucking shit. "That is not going to fit!" I squeaked out loud. Oh my god. I said it out loud. I clapped my hand over my mouth, horror struck. Edward's perfect laugh rang out as he wrapped his arms around me. "I promise to be gentle." He whispered in my ear before licking my lobe. I shuddered and nodded. "Whatever you say, just touch me."

"Where would you like me to touch you love?" He asked, nibbling on my neck. "Everywhere, anywhere, just please fucking touch me, now." I was getting impatient. My body was aching for him. I'd never felt anything this strong before for anyone else I'd ever been with. It scared the fuck out of me but I wanted it so badly. "Lay down, Bella." Edward ordered in a sexy demanding voice. _Yes sir_.

I lied down on my bed and it felt kind of awkward. I mean, I was just lying there naked as he watched me. It was kind of creepy and kind of a turn on all at the same time. "Bella you're so fucking gorgeous. You are perfect." Okay, not creepy at all. Just fucking hot. I opened my legs slightly and Edward's breath caught. "Fuck me." He breathed and I shook in silent laughter. "That's what I'm waiting for." I challenged and he pounced onto the bed like a cat stalking its prey. I opened my legs and he laid in between them. His chin rested on the valley between my breasts and he looked up at me smiling. "Was it worth the wait?" He whispered and I knew he was talking about more than just tonight. "Yes," I whispered back. "So worth it."

He kissed me hard then, our lips crashing together. I bit his bottom lip and he hissed in pleasure. I felt his hand travel south, passed my bellybutton and my entire body tingled from the slight touch. Yes Edward, touch me. He trailed the tip of two fingers up and down my slit, feeling how wet I was for him. He groaned out, "Fuck Bella. So wet. So ready for me." I tried to speak, but I couldn't. All I could focus on was Edward and his touch. He slid those two perfect fingers inside me and my eyes crossed. It felt so fucking amazing. "Ungggg, Edward." I choked out. He moved his lips to my breasts and began licking and sucking every inch of them. I arched my back, craving even more friction, more touch, more Edward. I couldn't get enough. He sucked one nipple into his mouth as he used his free hand to pinch and play with the other nipple. He bit down and I cried out.

"Bella, love. I wanna taste you. Can I?" Is he seriously asking me that? Fuck yes you can! I nodded furiously and grabbed his hair, pushing him down my stomach. He chuckled as he made his descent. "Someone's eager." He murmured against my thigh. "Shut up and get to work." I managed to say. He laughed again, "Yes baby." God damn it. That fucking word.

He gave one long lick from the bottom of my slit all the way to my clit, flicking it fast with just the tip of his tongue when he arrived. "Unnnggg fuck!" I screamed and arched my back, gripping his hair tightly. He grunted against my clit and it made me shudder. "Oh my God, Edward, more…please more…" I was begging and didn't give a fuck. He rubbed his nose against my clit while he licked my pussy lips with his thick tongue. "In…inside me…need you, need you so so so much."

He complied with my request, shoving his tongue through my lips. He started literally fucking me with his tongue, gliding it in and out. He moved his fingers to my clit and started rubbing it fast and hard while his tongue fucked me slowly, and the sensations were overwhelming. I felt the tug in my belly and knew I was going to cum soon. "Edward…pleaseee, do not fucking stop, I'm s-so close…fuck." He switched things up when he heard my plea, removing his tongue and plunging his fingers deep in my pussy. His mouth surrounded my clit and he sucked it into his mouth. He alternated between pressing his tongue against it roughly and nibbling it gently, all while fucking my pussy with his long perfect fingers fast and hard. He curled his fingers upward and rubbed, finding that secret spot that made me see stars. It was all too fucking much and I screamed out, my pussy clenching his fingers tightly while I rode out the best orgasm of my life.

I tried to calm my breathing, which was coming out in fast sharp spurts. Edward kissed his way up my stomach, leaving hot trails in his wake. He made it to my lips and captured them with his, sliding his tongue into my waiting mouth. It didn't gross me out, tasting myself on him. It made me want him so much fucking more. God! He was so sexy. He groaned into my mouth, knowing I could taste myself on him. "You like that don't you? You're a fucking dirty girl, aren't you Isabella?" Oh my God! Dirty talk. Sexy as fuck Edward Cullen is on top of me, naked, hot, and hard…talking dirty to me.

"Yes." I choked out. I'll be your dirty girl Edward. Anything you want me to do I'll do it. "Does this dirty girl want me to fuck her?" He asked, biting down on my lip roughly. "Ung, yes!"

A second after my confession I heard the distinct sound of the cruiser's brakes. They squeaked. That was definitely a squeak…in my driveway. My eyes must have shown my fear because Edward was off of me and getting dressed faster than I'd ever seen him move. "Get dressed Bella!" His voice was high and squeaky and I'd laugh if I wasn't so terrified. Right. Get dressed. My body felt like jello though, and I could barely move. "Do you want my dick to be shot off?" I shook my head furiously and Edward let out a nervous laugh. "Baby get dressed please!" He shoved my t-shirt back over my head while I pulled my shorts up. I heard my Dad on the stairs and Edward launched himself toward my desk, opening my laptop quickly. I spotted my underwear on my lamp and snatched them off, quickly stuffing them under my pillow. I grabbed my worn out copy of Romeo and Juliet and laid down, trying to look casual.

Two knocks sounded on my door, and my Dad poked his head in, not waiting for me to respond as usual. "Hey Bells. You alright? I heard about what happened at school." He finally noticed Edward in the corner. "Hey Ed, how ya doin' kid? I heard you knocked Jacob Black out." Edward coughed nervously. Don't act weird! I willed him to be able to hear my mind, just for a second. "Yeah Charlie. He was messing with Bella, he grabbed her wrist." My Dad's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "Is that so?" Edward nodded. "I didn't hear that. I heard he just gave Bells a hard time." He looked me over. "Are you okay honey?" I smiled cause I loved how much he cared. "Yeah Dad, I'm fine. Just a little bruise." Charlie whipped out his cell phone and took a picture of my wrist. "I'll be heading over to Billy's tonight."

I sighed. "Dad I don't want him arrested. Edward's punch was enough punishment, I don't want him to have a record over something like this." My Dad grunted and shook his head. "I don't know Bells, we'll see, alright?" I nodded because now was not the time for this argument. "Your Mom is starting dinner now. You staying Edward?" We both shouted at the same time, "No!", and he gave us a weird look. "I, um, have a lot of homework Chief. Maybe another night." My Dad shrugged and turned to leave. Good save Edward!

When I couldn't hear my Dad's footsteps on the stairs anymore, Edward made his way over to me. "Jesus Christ that was close." He shivered and I gave him a reassuring hug. "You poor baby." He pouted. "Hey, at least you got off. How come its always me giving you some sort of pleasure and then we get caught before I get my turn?" He frowned and it was so adorable. "If I remember correctly, I was on my way to deliver some pleasure until you saw me naked. Then you got all demanding and took over. That's not _my_ fault, it's _yours_." He rolled his eyes. "I couldn't handle seeing you naked and doing nothing about it, so I did." I grinned. "Well, I promise to make it up to you at the earliest possible moment. How's that sound?" He smiled at me brightly. "It sounds amazing baby. I should go though, huh? No need to push it." I nodded in agreement.

"Soo…" He trailed off nervously. "Are we like, together or what?" He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. I giggled, he glared. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Ah, how the roles have reversed." He shrugged and smiled. "Shove it, Swan." He said playfully. I grinned. "I think that's your job Cullen." He groaned. "Shut up, even that's sexy right now." He adjusted his poor erection. "I'm sorry." I really wasn't.

"So?"

I wanted to tease him a bit. "Let's not label it huh?" He grabbed a sock and threw it at me. "Come on, be serious."

"What do you want?" It was childish but I wasn't going to admit to anything first. He shrugged and gave me his lopsided grin, it was my favorite. "You." My answering smile was huge. "I want you, too."

"That's good enough for me then." He spoke quietly. "For now anyway. Do me a favor?" I raised an eyebrow, indicating for him to ask. "Don't lead any guys on alright? You're mine, and I don't want to punch anyone else this week."

I threw my panties at him and they hit him right in his face. "Was that supposed to make me mad?" I shrugged. "Well, it didn't. I'm keeping these." He pocketed my panties! "I'll be needing them for later anyway." He said seductively as he rubbed at his erection. I think I whimpered. He definitely groaned.

He walked toward me and gave me a sweet kiss. "Goodnight beautiful." I kissed him again cause I needed more. I was selfish when it came to Edward, apparently. "Goodnight handsome."

He moved his lips to my ear and whispered, "I love you." He pulled back to see my reaction. I traced my thumb along his lip and he closed his eyes at my touch. "I love you, too." His eyes popped open and he smiled. "See ya." He said simply. "See ya." I copied and watched him walk away.

Who knew? Everything I'd ever wanted in a guy was right there the whole time.

A/N: This is not the last chapter, jsyk.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own a DVR packed with a shit ton of shows I've been neglecting to make sure you guys get your chapters out in a timely manner. I'm putting of True Blood for you guys rn, feel special. Lol xox

"So please keep that in mind for the test on Monday. Have a good weekend everyone."

Shit. What did he say about the test on Monday? I hadn't heard anything Mr. Banner was droning on about. I was too preoccupied with my own thoughts to pay attention. I knew it was stupid. This was my senior year and truly; I didn't have any breathing room for fuck ups this year, I had to be on top of my game. But…I had a lot of shit on my mind. A lot of shit meaning…you guessed it, Edward Cullen.

Nothing had really changed after our "I want you" declaration. I mean, yeah we hooked up in my room, or in his, but that was about it. When we weren't fooling around it felt like I was just hanging out with my best friend, which I essentially was. On one hand it was a good thing, right? I mean, it's good that you have fun and it's effortless. I wouldn't want shit to be awkward sometimes. It'd been that way with Riley. I would hate that with Edward. But on the other hand…it kind of felt like a friends with benefits situation. Which I would never be able to do. The thought of Edward and I being nothing but fuck buddies made me feel sick to my stomach.

_I don't fucking know. I need my girls_.

I gathered up all of my books and shit and left the classroom last. I navigated my way through the quad, practically getting a contact high as I made my way through the throng of stoners on the quad. I spotted Rose and Alice sitting at our favorite table. It was a rare sunny day in rainy Forks, so it was packed with people enjoying fresh air without getting soaked. Edward and Jasper were nowhere in sight so I decided I'd vent it all out before they showed up. I plopped my ass down and heaved a sigh.

Rose rolled her eyes. "What the fuck is it now?" I glared at her. "Thanks for your support, bitch." She stuck her tongue out at me and I gave her the finger. We both smiled. "What's wrong babe?" She asked, showing her real concern now. I sighed. "I don't know...I'm still confused about Edward." Rose gave me an exasperated look and Ali took over. "Bells, what are you confused about? The boy said he wanted you and that he loves you. And if I recall the conversation you told us about correctly, he was the one asking for the label and you shrugged it off! So he said he wanted you and then you said the same thing. You realize it's your own fault right babe?" She said softly and I pouted. "You could've told him that you wanted him to be your boyfriend..." She trailed off and I felt frustrated. No one understood where I was coming from. It was hard to just say that to him. To ask him for that commitment. I needed him to be the one to say it. I always obsess and over think. I had a feeling only one person would understand; but since I was too much of a pussy to talk with Edward about this, I bitched to my friends instead.

"You don't understand Ali! I need the label. I need to know he's my boyfriend and I'm his girlfriend. I don't care if it's stupid, I don't care if it's immature, and I don't care about what anyone says about it either." I gave them a meaningful look as I spoke. It clearly said 'that includes you bitches'.

"Well Bella, I've said it before and I'll say it again - talk to the fucking boy! Christ." Rose threw her hands in the air. I was clearly not going to get the comfort or answers I was looking for so I got up to leave. That's when I saw him. He was across the quad, leaning against a tree trunk, laughing at something Jasper just said. I smiled and watched him for a minute, basking in the fact that he was mine. _Is he though_? Oh, shut up. Before I had time to argue with myself, I spotted her. Lauren bitchtits Mallory was making her way across the quad toward _my man_. I felt Rose and Alice behind me. "Where the fuck does she think she's going?" Rose seethed in my ear. I shrugged and Ali scoffed. "She is so delusional. I wonder if she takes any meds. Do you think she gets anything good?"

"Bella go over there!" Rose yelled in my ear as she shoved me forward. I didn't even argue. I had already planned on going over there and staking my claim. At the moment I didn't give a fuck if Edward and I hadn't shown pda at school. I knew I held back because I didn't want Jake to know just yet. I wasn't looking forward to more drama with him. But suddenly, seeing Lauren stalk my man like he was a juicy piece of meat she wanted to eat, I was suddenly struck with a horrible thought. What if this was why Edward hadn't initiated pda at school? Did he not want anyone to know he was taken? Shit, was he even taken? Fuck. Rose and Alice were right; I needed to fucking talk to the kid. That would have to happen later though, cause right now I need to stake my claim.

Lauren got there before me and I heard only the end of her question. "…so would want to go with me?" No he would not like to do anything with you, you dirty whorebag. I didn't slow my approach until I was pressed against Edward, slightly shoving whoreface away. "Hi baby, I missed you." I said softly against his lips before I pressed mine against them firmly. I watched his eyes widen slightly before they closed and he lost himself in the kiss, adding pressure and seeking entrance with his tongue. I opened my mouth to him willingly and lost myself in the sensation of Edward kissing me. I could kiss him all day every day until my lips were chapped and sore and I still would never want to stop. I let out a small moan, unable to help myself when his hands made their way to my ass and gave a slight squeeze.

I heard Jasper snicker and Lauren huff. I turned around slowly, placing a fake sheepish smile on my face. My smile turned huge and genuine though, because Edward wrapped his arms around my stomach and pulled me against him, burying his face in my hair. "I missed you too, love." He kissed my head and then spoke to Lauren. "Uh, sorry Lauren. But what I was going to say, before I was so amazingly interrupted…" He chuckled and continued. "I can't go to Newton's with you Friday. I have a date with my girl." He bit my neck and I squealed. "Yeah, we have big plans." I said as I rubbed my ass against his growing erection. Edward groaned and tried to still me. I bit my lip to hold in my laughter, both at his reaction and the look on Lauren's face. Sorry bitch, he's mine.

"I…I didn't know you guys were together." She spoke quickly, trying to keep the anger out of her tone. She wasn't doing a very good job of it though. I tried not to smile but I couldn't help myself as I answered, "Yeah, the night of the bonfire we just kind of realized…wow it's been right here the whole time." She glared at me slightly, but fixed her expression and pulled her 'I'll pretend I don't give a fuck' mask on. "That's cool." She replied lamely and flipped her hair. "See you around Edward." Not fucking likely. I laughed out loud as I watched her walk away. She swung her hips dramatically and it was one of the most pathetic displays I'd seen so far this semester.

"What was all of that about?" Edward asked as he turned me around to face him. He didn't seem angry but I was slightly worried. "I'm sorry. Should I not have done that in public? I just…I couldn't watch her drool all over you. Plus Rose made me do it! She pushed me and told me to come over and I couldn't really think because I was just so-" My rant was cut off as he crushed his lips to mine. He pulled back and looked at me fiercely. "Shut up Bella." He said playfully, but the intensity was still there in his gaze. "Do not apologize for that, it was hot as fuck. I've been dying to do this all week." He said, peppering my entire face with tiny cute kisses. "You have?" I asked, surprised. "Yeah. I didn't think you wanted to at school because of Jake." I love this boy. He knew exactly what my fears were. He didn't doubt me how I doubted him…and I felt bad about that. "Edward, I'm sorry. I should've talked to you about all of this, it was just…I don't know. I was stupid." I looked down, feeling really immature and ashamed.

He lifted my chin with his index finger. "Hey." He said softly and I looked at him. "You're not stupid. I could've talked to you too. I should've because I know how you obsess and think you're not good enough. You don't have to worry about me alright? You're my girl and that's it. You're the only one for me. You're my girlfriend." My eyes widened and he laughed. "Yeah I know how important the label is for you." He rolled his eyes. "In actuality it's an insult to call you my girlfriend you know? It doesn't cover what you are to me at all. But I guess it's just as well…I could never put into words what you mean to me baby. You're just my everything." I felt tears well up in my eyes and I kissed him deeply. I heard a cough and was startled. "Well as gross as this shit has been…I'm gonna go find Ali." I laughed as I watched Jasper walk toward our friends. "He's even more of a sap than I am you know? He tells me all the shit he does for Alice. I thought he was so whipped before." I laughed. "You don't now?" He shook his head. "Nah. I'd do the same for you. I get it now. He's in love. And so am I." He smiled and hugged me to him as the bell rang, signaling the final class of the day. "I'll see you at my car love, be safe. I love you." He kissed my forehead and I sighed in contentment, holding him closer and tighter for at least one more moment. "I love you too babe." I regrettably let him go and went to face the last class of the day. I was hoping the sixty minutes would go by quickly so I could be back where I belonged. Right in his arms.

-XXX-

"Mom! Are you home?" I called throughout the house to confirm that the house was empty. I knew my Dad didn't get off of his shift until early tomorrow morning, and my mom's car wasn't in our driveway; but when sneaking your boyfriend up to your room, it was always a good idea to double check. It'd been two weeks since our little pda show for Lauren, and since then Edward and I had been all over each other. At school, in his car, in my truck, at my house, at his house, at the park down the street…but that was only once. Apparently parents didn't like it when their three year old asked why the boy was trying to suck the girl's lips off. So…we decided to keep the park off of our locations list. At least during daylight hours.

"Looks like nobody's home." I said, leading Edward up the stairs to my room. As soon as we were through the door and it was locked securely Edward was pushing me toward the bed and pressing his hard into my soft. It was exquisite, how good he felt by doing almost absolutely nothing. He kissed me deeply, our tongues intertwining slowly, enjoying each others mouths. Edward broke the kiss and sucked on my neck, which elicited a porn star moan from my throat. The boy brought out my inner Jenna Jameson with ease. He smiled into my neck and I smacked his back. "Don't be cocky." He rubbed his cock against me and laughed into my neck, "I thought you liked it when I was cocky baby? You didn't seem to mind when you were grinding all over this last night." He was right. I did dry hump the shit out of his cock until we were both seeing stars and cumming in our pants like preteens. "Mmm that's right I do." He groaned and sat up a bit. "Imagine how good it'd be without these pesky clothes in the way." He said it lightly, keeping it in joking territory, but his eyes were clouded with lust and I could see how much he wanted it. We hadn't broached the sex subject, so this was new. It wasn't like I was holding out on him; we'd just never talked about it yet. "I have imagined." I spoke quietly and his eyes snapped to mine. He smiled slowly. "Really baby?" I nodded, biting my lip. "You know we don't have to right? I'm not pressuring you…" I gave him a quick kiss to the lips to silence him. "I know that Edward. I never said I didn't want to, we just haven't talked about it yet." He scrunched up his face. "We have serious communication problems love." I laughed because it was true. "You're right." I agreed in between giggles. "Let's fix that alright?" He asked and I nodded again. "Sooo…" He trailed off. "You wanna?" He asked, accentuating his question with a thrust, rubbing my clit deliciously through my jeans with the head of his hard cock. I moaned and nodded vigorously and he laughed. "Not today baby." I think I pouted. "Why?"

He sighed, sitting up and pulling me onto his lap. "Because baby I don't want it to be a quickie in your bed or mine before our parents get home. I want it to be special. Will you let me be corny and do that for you?" I shook my head and it was his turn to pout. I laughed and kissed his pout away. "Make it special for us, not just me." He grinned. "For us." He repeated and I kissed him again and asked the most important question. "Okay, so when?" He laughed and smacked my ass. "Soon love. Very soon."

I sighed and grumbled, "Fine." He smiled and kissed my nose. "Thanks babe." God he was so cute some times. Okay, all of the time. _Whatever_.

The important thing was that Edward and I were going to have sex. Soon. And it was going to be special. For both of us.

_Cue inner girl squeal_.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I knew that Jacob would find out eventually. I was honestly surprised that three weeks had passed by quietly since Edward and I made out all over the quad. I knew that everyone at Forks High knew all about it, and for about a week everyone gossiped about us. I thought it was kind of stupid, and I told Edward as much. He made a good point when he said that it was just how Forks was. Everyone knew everyone for practically their entire lives, and everyone knew that Edward and I had been best friends forever. Add to the fact that Edward punched Jacob in the face a few weeks ago and…yeah I could understand why everyone made a big deal out of us. It was still stupid though.

I really shouldn't have been surprised that Jacob found out and approached me, but I kind of was. I guess the weeks without hearing anything from him had lulled me into a false sense of security. I watched him approach my table, making his way across the library, quietly saying hello to a few people he knew. I tried to look incredibly busy, hoping he wouldn't bother me, but I was pretty sure Jake had never willingly stepped foot in the library, so he had to be here for me. "Hey B." He said quietly and I looked up at him. "Hi." I responded lamely, looking back down at my text book. I heard a muffled scrape as he pulled out the chair across from me. "Can we talk?" He asked quietly and I nodded without looking up.

"Here?" He asked and I looked up at him confused. "Yeah? Where else would we talk? We're already right here. So talk." I replied a little more coolly that I'd meant to, but honestly what did he think? That I was going to bend to his will and let this 'talk' happen on his terms? No thank you. We were together, in a public place, and this is where he could talk. "Um, okay." He stuttered out, his cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment. I felt bad for about a second, before I remembered what he did to me.

"I…I'm so fucking sorry Bella. You have no idea how sorry I am. I didn't mean anything I said or did that day. I was just – I was so angry. I've liked you for so long Bella, and I finally got you to go out with me and I thought you were finally feeling the same way. When you said there was someone else…I just…I snapped. My heart just broke and I couldn't handle it. I would never hurt you Bella." He said it fiercely and I snorted. "Really Jake? What's this?" I held up my wrist and showed him the fading bruise. "I…I did that?" He asked, and his voice broke. "Bella I would never intentionally hurt you. I never meant to do that. I didn't know what I was doing; it was like I was in a daze or something."

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say.

"I've uh…I've been going to anger management classes. I'm doing better now. I know you're with Edward and I'm not mad." I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm really not. Believe it or not all I want is for you to be happy, even if it's not with me. I know you're mad and I deserve your anger, but I just want you to know that I love you, as a friend, and I always will. I'm not expecting it now, or any time soon really, but I hope one day we can be best friends again. I miss you so much Bella. I just miss you being in my life. I gotta go to football practice but…just be safe alright? Be safe and be happy, and know that I couldn't be any more sorry than I already am. Bye B."

I said nothing, afraid that the emotions warring inside of me would spill out if I moved a single muscle. I nodded once quickly, and wrapped my arms around my stomach. It was like I was trying to hold myself together, trying to keep the dam from breaking. I watched him walk away and I felt the tears threatening to spill. I grabbed my belongings quickly and ran out to my truck. The second I was safely in the cab I let my feelings overtake me. I began sobbing. I cried for the hurt I unintentionally caused Jacob. I cried for the loss of one of my best friends. I cried for myself, for having to go through the trauma of being hurt by someone I never thought would ever hurt me. But mostly I cried because I knew that things had irrevocably changed between Jake and I. Over the past few weeks I had buried my feelings for everything that happened. I didn't want to deal with them. I just wanted to be happy. I knew now that doing so was a mistake. I knew that I should've dealt with them then, but instead I let them fester. They were like a poison, secretly eating at me, tearing me apart.

I heard a tap at my window and turned to see Edward's concerned face. He motioned for me to unlock the door and I did, sliding over so he could climb into the driver's seat. He said nothing, instead just taking the keys from me and starting my truck. He held my hand the whole way home, never saying a thing. He didn't take me home; instead he took me to his house. He helped me out of the cab of my truck and carried me to his front door. He placed me down and unlocked it, taking my hand and leading me up to his bedroom. He removed his jacket and kicked off his shoes. He helped me out of my hoodie and I kicked my shoes off as well. He took my hand again and brought me to his bed. He sat down first, sitting against his headboard and opened his arms to me.

I climbed up onto his bed and burrowed myself into him, sitting on his lap and burying my face into his neck as he wrapped his arms around me. "Tell me." He said softly, kissing my hair and rubbing soothing circles along my back. I sighed and a fresh wave of tears escaped me. "Jake." I said his name softly, like a secret, and I felt Edward's body tense. "What did he do to you?" I could hear the tension in his voice, he was trying desperately to remain in control and not freak out. "He didn't hurt me Edward. He came into the library during my study period and asked if we could talk. I told him he could talk to me right there and he apologized." I cried harder, which made it harder to finish my explanation. "He…he…I…" I couldn't get the words out and a fresh sob escaped me. "Shh. It's okay Bella, relax. Take a minute."

I nodded and tried to relax myself. After a few minutes I tried again. "He told me that he's loved me for a l-long time and that he was heartbroken when I told him there was someone else. W-when I went out with him he thought we were moving forward together and that I f-felt the same way. I l-lead him on Edward, I hurt him." I sniffled into his shirt and he shook his head. "No Bella, he hurt you. You never told him that you would be his girlfriend. You never promised him anything. You went out on one date with him, that doesn't make you his. He has no claim on you, do you understand? You are not some piece of property that he can treat like shit. Do not feel bad. This is not your fault, do you got me?" I nodded because I knew it wasn't really my fault but I couldn't help but feel terrible.

"Why are you crying love? Because you feel guilty?" I shook my head no. "Then why?"

"I just…" I hesitated and he hugged me tighter, showing silent reassurance that I could tell him anything. I sighed and rushed out. "I-just-know-that-nothing-will-ever-be-the-same-with-him-again-and-I-lost-a-best-friend."

"Oh."

I felt terrible again, but this time because I hurt Edward's feelings. He was probably thinking that I resented this – us, but I would never do that. I turned around, straddling his legs and took his face in my hands. "Edward." I whispered quietly and he looked into my eyes. "I don't regret this. I don't regret us." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I know. I understand that Jake was your friend and you're allowed to miss him." I say nothing because I wasn't going to lie and say that I didn't miss Jake. I did miss our friendship.

"That's not the only reason it makes me so sad." Edward gave me a questioning look. "I'm sad because…what if that happens to us?" He looked confused so I hurried on. "What if this doesn't work out and we end up hating each other? What if we can't be friends again?" He smiled sweetly at me and kissed me on my nose. "Bella, love, that'll never happen." I started to speak but he shook his head. "It won't. I'd never let that happen. First of all we will never break up. I don't care what people say about high school romance and first loves. I truly believe you're it for me. If we were to break up and this is completely hypothetical by the way…" I smiled at his confidence. "I would never hate you. It's physically impossible for me to hate you. I would always be friends with you, no matter what, because not having you in my life is a life I don't want to have."

I crushed my lips against his then, letting his touch calm me and make me forget about all of the shitty things that had happened today. We broke the kiss after a few moments, both of us breathless. "Well we're never breaking up right? So I guess we don't have to worry about ever living without each other huh?" I smiled at him and he returned it easily. "Right."

"Where are your parents?" I asked, suddenly realizing how quiet it was. He shrugged and yawned. "I don't know. My mom will probably be home soon; maybe she's at the market." I got up and stretched before heading into the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my hair before looking in Edward's drawers for an extra tooth brush. I always felt better after brushing my teeth. I searched through all of the drawers on the left side and found nothing. "Edward, do you have any of those toothbrushes left that your mom stocked in here?" He always kept a bunch of unopened tooth brushes. He had a weird OCD relationship with them. He only used them for about a week before throwing them out. "I can't find them any-" I stopped abruptly when I opened the third drawer on the right side. It was filled with panties. Well, not filled, but there was definitely three pairs sitting in the drawer. And those three pairs were definitely not mine.

"Did you find them?" Edward asked, poking his head in. "I think they're behind the mirror." I turned to face him and his face scrunch up in confusion. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking concerned. I reached into the drawer and pulled out the panties, fighting back tears as his eyes widened. "Bella, that's not what you think. That's-" I didn't want to hear his excuses. I bolted from the bathroom, not bothering to grab my hoodie or shoes, only stopping long enough to snatch my keys off of his dresser. I could drive home barefoot, I'd done it before. I couldn't handle this right now. I'd just got done dealing with Jake and my irrational fear of breaking up with Edward seemed very rational right now. I ran down the stairs and smacked right into Esme.

"Oof!" She squeaked out, dropping the bags she was carrying into the house. "Esme I'm so sorry!" I felt terrible. I quickly picked up the dropped groceries, stuffing them into the bags. "Bella, honey, relax it was an accident. Help me bring them to the kitchen?" I nodded and picked up a bag, carrying it toward the kitchen. I saw Edward at the top of the stairs and he motioned for me to come back up. I shook my head no and continued after Esme. "Are you staying for dinner Bell? I'm making lasagna." I shook my head no quickly. "I have to get home to Charlie, Mom is out tonight and he's fending for himself." Esme frowned slightly but didn't argue. "Are you okay honey? You know Charlie can come over and eat too." She asked sweetly and I broke down. Esme had a way about her; she was just like a second mom to me. I felt as safe with her as I did with my own mother. "Shh, it's okay. Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head no. "Okay. Shhh. Sit down." She sat me on a stool and turned around to face the counter. "I'll make some hot chocolate." I nodded and she got to work making her famous hot cocoa. When it was done she sat down beside me and began filling her mug with marshmallows.

"Edward is my boyfriend." I blurted out, feeling my face heat with embarrassment. Esme's eyes twinkled and I watched her smile slyly. "I know." She said simply and my mouth popped open. "What do you mean you know?" I asked, surprised and confused. "Edward told me." She said and smiled at my expression. "I've always known about his feelings for you honey, even before he knew about them." She laughed lightly. "I…what…how…"

She sighed and sipped her hot chocolate. "I know that you know the story of your births. Your mother and I have said them enough haven't we?" I grimace and she laughs, knowing how much Edward and I hate the lengthy conversations our parents have about us with anyone who will listen. "Well, you were born, and then Edward was born the very next day, even though he wasn't due for weeks. Your mother and I have always said it was because you couldn't live without him in this world and he couldn't wait to be with you. I know you both think we're silly." She rolled her eyes. "But it's true. You two have been stuck together like glue from the second you left our wombs. You slept in the same crib almost daily. Your first words were each others names, granted they were 'Ewar' and 'Bewwa'." She laughed and I couldn't help but join in.

"Honey, you two were made for each other, literally. I'm so glad you two finally figured it out." She smiled sweetly and I sighed. "I don't know if we have it figured out it's…complicated already." I wasn't about to tell her that I was a mess right now because I found random whores panties in her son's bathroom. "Talk it out sweetheart. Sometimes things aren't what they seem, and you don't want to ruin what you have before its started without knowing why." Esme was always creepily right. Sometimes I thought she could read minds. "You're staying for dinner. I'll call your Renee to let her know that you and Charlie will be eating here tonight." She turned and grabbed the cordless phone off of the counter. She turned back around and raised her eyebrow at me. "Go." I sighed, because she was definitely just like my mom. I got up and made my way toward Edward's room. I stopped at the doorway when I heard shouting inside. I cracked the door open and eaves dropped shamelessly.

"She found them in my drawer!" My stomach clenched from hearing him speak of it. "You're a fucking asshole Emmett! I don't care! Why would you even put them there? It's disgusting! You do know that Jasper hangs out here right? So what the fuck would he think if he saw his sister's panties in my room? I don't fucking care if he wouldn't know they were hers!" There was a pause and I guessed that Emmett was now yelling at Edward for laying into him. "I'm with Bella! Well no I'm probably fucking not now." His voice broke and my heart broke right along with it. "She thinks they belong to girls! Other girls who are not her Em! She's already been through enough today and now this shit. Thanks a fucking lot." I heard the phone slam against something – I guessed his nightstand, and then I heard him sigh and pick it back up. A few seconds later my phone vibrated with a text.

**Bella, please come and talk to me before you leave. I won't bother you in front of my mom, just…please baby talk to me. Give me a chance to explain. **

"I finally have her and I already fucked it up." His voice sounded strained, almost like he was trying not to cry. "She'd be better off with Black." He laughed cynically and it turned into a quiet sob. I did this to him. I brought him to the verge of tears, and why? Because I jumped to conclusions and didn't trust him. I left him without letting him explain, even when he was trying to. I fucked all of this up. I knocked lightly and opened the door. I walked into his room and saw him lying on his bed. He jumped up quickly, furiously wiping at his eyes. I noticed they were red rimmed and my lip trembled at the thought of making this beautiful boy so sad.

"Hey." I said quietly, twirling my keys around my fingers and avoiding his gaze. I couldn't look at him; I couldn't see how sad I'd made him. "Hi." He said, just as quiet. "Bella…those…they weren't mine. I mean, obviously they're not mine, I just mean that I…those aren't like girls I've uh…been with. Listen, they're Emmett's, I mean Rosalie's…fuck!" He sat down on the edge of his bed and put his face in his hands. I walked over and knelt in between his slightly spread legs. I removed his hands from his face and looked at his adorably sad face. "I'm sorry I didn't let you explain." His eyes widened and he looked at me with so much hope I wanted to cry. "You believe me? I swear it's true Bella. Please believe me. I'd never hurt you like that." I bit my lip and nodded. "I know. Do you forgive me?" I asked, my voice catching slightly. "There's nothing to forgive you for. I didn't know they were there and I'm going to fuck Emmett up the next time I see him." I laughed at his threat and he kissed me lightly. "We're okay?" He asked quietly, rubbing our noses together. "Yeah, we're definitely okay." He smiled and kissed me sweetly. "I love you Bella." He whispered in my ear and I sighed, feeling ten times better than I did just minutes ago. "I love you Edward."

"Today has been a long fucking day huh?" Edward asked, helping me up off of the floor and laying us down on his bed. "It has," I sighed. "But this is the perfect ending for it." I said quietly as I snuggled up against him. "I wanna end everyday just like this." He whispered against my lips before pressing his to them. "Me too." I whispered back, meaning it with every fiber of my being.

I felt his breathing change; it was becoming deeper as he drifted off. "Edward?" I spoke his name quietly, wanting to tell him something but not wanting to completely pull him from entering a peaceful sleep. "Hmm?" He replied. "I would not be better off with Jacob. I'm only better when I'm with you." I kissed his neck softly and his arms tightened around me. "I'm better with you too."

I smiled into his chest and let myself drift off, hoping that we'd always be like this right here no matter what – together.

A/N: This isn't the last chapter…far from it, just in case anyone thought that. Oh, and Edward's toothbrush problem, that's my thing. I can't use one for more than a week. I'm weird. Yep. Do you guys have any weird things like that? xox


	10. Chapter 10

"Bella." I knew someone was saying my name, but I was too comfortable to even attempt to answer them. Instead, I turned away from the voice and snuggled closer to the best pillow in existence. It was soft yet hard, and so so so warm! It smelled amazing too. Like pine and cookies and boy…boy…Edward. Edward! I smiled into what I now realized was his chest. "Bella." The voice said again and I stilled, realizing that Edward was still asleep and that was definitely not his honey warm deep voice. It was light and feminine and oh my God, it was Esme! I bolted upright quickly, nearly falling off of his bed. Edward jumped up right after me, startled by my sudden freak out. "What? What happened? Huh?" He muttered, rubbing sleeping from his eyes. I turned around to face Esme and saw that she was smiling. "I'm so sorry Esme! We were just talking…talking things out and I just…we just fell asleep. All we did was cuddle! I swear we did not-"

"Bella honey, breathe." Esme interrupted softly. I listened to her advice and took a deep breath. "I know you two would not do anything while everyone was home." Huh? Did that mean that she…no. She wasn't saying it was _okay_ for us to have sex was she? Esme laughed at my expression and had a twinkle in her eye as she spoke, "However I do not want to have any grandbabies any time soon, so please keep that in mind." My mouth popped open and Esme laughed loudly. "Oh Bella relax! I'm not a prude. I know how young people are." She winked and I heard Edward groan. Well, at least I wasn't the only one being tortured. "Charlie is downstairs. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. See you." She turned without another word and I sighed in relief.

"Fuck. That was terrible." Edward whined as he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me and burying his face in my hair. "I'm sorry babe." I laughed as he finished his apology. "What's so funny nerd?" He asked, poking me in my side where he knew I was extremely ticklish. I squealed and jumped away from him. I turned around to face him, still laughing and saw him watching me. "You're adorable when you laugh. Did you know that?" He asked me sweetly. I bit my lip and shook my head. "Well you do now." He grabbed me and crushed me against his chest, smothering me in the best way with his incredible hug.

"So…" I trailed off, unsure how to bring this topic up. "So…" He copied me and I smacked his chest. "Shut up." He laughed and pinched my ass. "Then talk and I'll shut up. Come on Bella, spit it out." I sighed heavily and stepped back slightly, watching his face. "So your Mom knows about us." He looked confused but nodded. "I think my parents should know too, don't you?" I asked sweetly. His face paled instantly and I had to hold back my laughter. "Um…you…you, uh, wanna tell Charlie t-tonight?" Oh my God he was so fucking adorable. "Yes." I answered simply, wanting to watch him suffer for a few more glorious minutes.

"Kids! Dinner!" We heard Esme yell up the stairs. Damn it! So much for watching Edward freak out. Oh well, I could watch him squirm downstairs. I wasn't sure why I was getting so much enjoyment out of this, but I was. "Let's go babe. Time to meet the parents." I said, tugging on his hand and leading him toward his door. He stopped short and pulled me backwards. "What do you mean, 'meet the parents'? I've already met your parents. You know, when I was fucking born?" I smiled and tried to hold off my laughter once again. "Well, they've met Edward – best friend's baby boy. They've met Edward – daughter's best friend. They have not met Edward – daughter's boyfriend." I watched fifty different emotions fly across his face before he settled on horrified. "Fuck." He groaned and I smiled sweetly. "Let's go boyfriend!" He sighed and followed me out of his room and down the stairs, purposefully dragging his feet. I felt like I was leading him toward a firing squad, that's how overdramatic he was being.

We joined our parents in the dining room, and I walked right up to my Dad to give him a hug and kiss. I was going to get this out of the way quickly, and make it seem like it wasn't a big deal at all. I kissed my Dad's cheek and grabbed Edward's hand. "Dad, I'd like you to meet someone new." I said, pulling Edward forward as my Dad raised his eyebrows at me. "New huh?" He asked gruffly. "Yep. This is Edward Cullen. My boyfriend." I didn't think his eyebrows could get any higher, but he managed it. "Is that so?" He asked his voice hard and rough. "Yep." I said simply. I felt Edward squirm beside me and I fought off a smile. I knew my Dad. He didn't care at all. He'd literally known Edward for his entire life. I was pretty sure he and Carlisle agreed with their wives, that we'd always end up together. But I loved my Dad a little more for wanting to fuck with Edward. We were so alike sometimes.

"Edward." My Dad made his voice very rough and gruff. "Yes sir?" Edward asked and I couldn't help the snort that escaped me. Edward had _never_ called my Dad sir. My dad arched an eyebrow at him and asked calmly, "What do you think you're doing son? Taking advantage of my little girl eh? I thought you were a good young man, but apparently I thought wrong." I think I heard Edward gulp.

"No! I didn't take advantage of Bella! We haven't even had sex-" He stopped cold, his face draining of color, his eyes wide and horrified. Okay, not so fun anymore. He was really upset and well…I didn't want our parents thinking about our sex lives. "Edward, he's only kidding." Edward's eyes snapped toward mine. "Really?" He asked with so much hope it made me feel extra bad for teasing him. "Yes babe, relax okay?" I kissed him gently and quickly, feeling him relax from my touch. I smiled against his lips and he did the same. My Dad cleared his throat and Edward jumped away from me. I stifled a giggle and saw Esme do the same.

"I'm fine with this whole…thing." My Dad said awkwardly, motioning between Edward and I. "But let's make one thing clear," He said sternly and my stomach clenched slightly. "I will not be there when you tell your mother." He finished and I did laugh then. "That's fine Dad, I don't think we should both have to deal with her ear splitting scream. One of us should be able to live with our hearing intact." He nodded gratefully and addressed Esme, "Feed me woman." He said with a smile as Esme glared at him. "You watch yourself Charles Swan or I'll make sure you're there when Ray finds out!" I said nothing, knowing that Esme would definitely tell my Mom. I was surprised she hadn't yet, actually.

After our little announcement, dinner was pretty uneventful. My Dad left not long after desert, carrying leftovers for my Mom that I was positive she'd never see. Esme was a fantastic cook and Charlie was known to not share. It was early, only around seven, so I decided to stay with Edward until my curfew came at eleven. Charlie said nothing, and didn't seem to care if I stayed. To say I was relieved would be an understatement. My Dad was not a liar, so I knew he was okay with Edward and me since he said so, but it showed a lot of trust and understanding that he just up and left like it was any other night before Edward and I began dating.

We went up to his room, and again, parents didn't care – Esme and Carlisle said nothing. Once we were in his room though, it seemed kind of awkward. I got worried, because throughout this whole weird transition Edward and I went through; it had never once been awkward. It was what made me convince myself that I would be okay if we became more than just friends. I decided that I was probably just being fucking paranoid, so I went ahead and made a move. Edward was lying on his bed with his phone in his face. I slowly crawled onto his king sized mattress, making my way toward him. Eventually I made it to my destination, his lap. I felt Edward tense underneath me as I wiggled around to find a comfortable spot.

"Bella," He groaned, his voice strained. "Please don't do that." I stopped moving immediately and jumped up as if he'd slapped me. "What's wrong?" He asked, seeming genuinely concerned. "What's wrong?" I asked and winced at how high my voice sounded. "What's wrong with you? There's nothing wrong with me. I was trying to make out _with my boyfriend_, but apparently he doesn't want to." I slipped my shoes on and looked around for my hoodie. "Where are you going?" Edward asked, sounded slightly worried and irritated, all at the same time. "I'm leaving," I said simply. "I'll see you at school on Monday or whatever." I walked towards his door and felt his arms wrap around me from behind. I instinctively relaxed into his touch and sighed.

"I'm sorry," He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "I didn't mean to push you away. It just felt weird for a second." His tone was one of comfort, but I didn't feel comforted at all. He was trying to reassure me that it was just for a second and nothing to be upset over, but to me it was a big deal. He suddenly didn't want to touch me. Any girl would be worried, right? Was I overreacting? No, definitely not. I knew Rose and Ali would react the same way if it was Em or Jasper.

"It doesn't matter if it was just for a second Edward; the fact is that you pulled away from me. You didn't want me to touch you. It's fine. Just…I don't know. I have to think and I can't do that being all wrapped up in you. So I'll just see you in school Monday." I tried to pull away and his grip tightened. "Are you going to just run away without letting me explain again Bella? Is that what our relationship is going to be? Having misunderstandings and then chasing after each other to fix them? That sounds exhausting babe." His voice was strained and I knew this was upsetting him. I wouldn't run from him twice in one day. He was right, it was exhausting; not to mention very childish. I sighed and nodded, allowing him to lead me back toward his bed. He sat down against his headboard and we assumed what was quickly becoming my favorite position; me sitting on his lap and cuddling into him.

"Can I explain?" He asked quietly and I nodded again, not trusting my voice enough to speak. "I would never push you away because I didn't want you to touch me or because I didn't want to touch you." I opened my mouth to say that's exactly what he just did, but he covered my mouth with his hand. I licked his palm and he yanked it away. "Very mature Bella," I could almost feel his eyes roll. "Anyway, as I was saying…I wouldn't ever do it because I didn't want us touching. That had nothing to do with it or why I felt weird. I just freaked for a second because Charlie knew. You guys may have been joking around with the whole 'taking advantage of shit', but I was actually really worried about that." He spoke so quietly I had to strain to hear him. "I was worried that Charlie would think of me like another Jake. That's not who I am and that's not what we are. We aren't one sided feelings and hormones. Well I mean hormones play into it," I looked up at his face and he waggled his eyebrows. "But that's not all this is right?" I shook my head. "Exactly, so when you came over all sexy and wiggly and shit…all of that flooded my brain when my blood flooded…elsewhere." He thrust his hips up slightly and I could feel his erection against my ass. I swallowed back the moan I felt bubbling in my throat.

"So, you do um, want me right? And us, you want us? You weren't having second thoughts?" I asked quietly, because I felt really stupid for some reason. He snorted and wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me tightly. "I'll always want you. I'll always want us. I'll always want this," He squeezed me again and kissed my forehead lightly. "I'm not going anywhere Bella, I promise. Do you promise?" I sighed and kissed his perfect lips. "I promise," I breathed against his mouth. "I won't run away anymore. Today has been way too fucking crazy. Honestly I don't know how I'm still awake and breathing. First Jake, then the whole panty fiasco, and then this whole misunderstanding…it won't always be like this, right?" I asked, suddenly nervous at the prospect of being in a state of perpetual anxiety.

"Hey," He nudged my chin up with his thumb so I was looking at his face. "You're not having second thoughts now are you?" He asked in a very cute nervous voice. I shook my head quickly. "No, I'll never have second thoughts about us. It's just…today really sucked." He nodded before placing his chin on my hair. "It won't always be like this baby, but we will have bad days, just like other couples. It's not like today was some giant sign that this will be a disaster. In fact, I think today proved this won't be a disaster," He smiled down at me and I had to smile right back. "Think about it, we went through a ton of shit all in the span of one day, and where are we?" I bit my lip before answering. "Here." He nodded, and I felt the movement against my head. "That's right. Here. Together."

I turned around and straddled his lap, placing one hand on each side of his face. "You're right. We are here and we are together. What are we going to do about this opportunity?" I asked, grinding my hips against his. He groaned and I smiled triumphantly. "I like what you're doing right now." I smiled smugly, "Oh really Mr. Cullen? Do you like this?" I kissed him then, soft and sweet as I slowly moved my hips against his. I could feel his hard cock through our jeans and Jesus it felt amazing. The head kept rubbing me, _right there_, and I swear all it would take was a few more thrusts back and forth. "Edward," I breathed. "God you feel so good." He grunted and placed his hands on my hips, while his lips assaulted my neck deliciously. He trailed kisses all along the base of my throat before lightly sucking at my collarbone. He used his hands position on my hips to pull and push me along his erection. He picked up the pace and I began moaning, shoving my face into his neck to muffle the sounds that I couldn't help but make.

"Unnng, Edward…" I was definitely going to cum, and I was going to cum really fucking hard. "I'm gonna…mmm…God yes…" He moved his hands to my breasts then and squeezed them roughly. I felt him tug on my shirt and move the cup of my bra down and to the side right before he captured a nipple in his mouth. He sucked gently at first and I rotated my hips against him. He bit down on my nipple and began sucking it hard, pulling out the porn star moans from me yet again. Two more thrusts was all it took and I was cumming hard, my eyes crossed and I felt my entire body set on fire.

"Edward!" I cried out as he moved his hands to my hips again, pulling and pushing me along his cock at a fast pace. He was trying to continue my orgasm and reach his own, and fuck was he successful. I felt wave after wave of pleasure assault my senses, mixed deliciously with the best kind of pain; torture of overexposure to my now very sensitive clit. I felt him tense underneath me as he reached his own orgasm, sighing into my neck and kissing me lovingly.

"Edward! It's getting late. School tomorrow, let's go." We both froze as we heard Esme's voice come from the bottom of the stairs. Shit. I completely forgot that we weren't alone. "Do you think she heard?" I asked Edward, my eyes as wide as saucers. He shook his head. "No way." I rolled my eyes. "You sound very convinced." He pinched my ass again and laughed. "Let's get you home. I'll drive your truck and then walk back." He said it simply like it wasn't a big deal, and I knew to him it wasn't; but that's exactly why it was a big deal to me. Edward didn't even realize that what he just did showed how much he loved me. He wanted to drive me home and then walk back himself, just to be sure that I got home safely. I loved him a little more in that moment.

I got ready to leave and followed Edward out to my truck. "Keys?" He asked and I threw them to him, knowing he'd want to drive. "I hate this truck." He frowned as he started it. "I love this truck!" I defended. He turned and smiled at me before kissing my forehead. "Yeah? Well I love you." I smiled back and took his free hand. "I love you too."

A/N: I know. I'm sorry. But I love their little disagreements because they're both so stupid in love, lol. And I love the fluff, what can I say? See you next chapter. xox


	11. Chapter 11

"Bella, quit fucking texting Edward and get over here!" Rose yelled across the store. I rolled my eyes and ignored her, texting Edward back anyway.

**I don't know why forty doesn't have a u in it. Why is it so important to you? **

I sent the text and put my phone in the back pocket of my skinny jeans – which wasn't an easy task – and approached my two best friends. "I hate this store," I whined for probably the hundredth time. "Can we go to the bookstore now?" Both of my friends simultaneously turned toward me and sent me matching death glares. The first time they did that it freaked me out so bad that I didn't talk to either of them for two days – which is practically a year for us; but now I was just used to their weirdness and rolled my eyes at their facial expressions. "You both know how much I hate this place, yet you drag me to it every fucking time we come to the mall." I muttered grimacing as my eyes roamed the racks around me.

"You are honestly the only girl I know that hates Victoria's Secret." Rose said as Ali nodded her head in agreement. "Seriously Bella, love for Vicky is supposed to be in your DNA. What's wrong with you?" She asked, squinting her eyes and cocking her head to the side as if to examine me. "Nothing is wrong with me Alice," I rolled my eyes at her scrutiny. "Not every girl loves slutting it up for her boyfriend."

"Well maybe if you slutted it up for Edward, you two wouldn't be doing the Dry Hump Olympics." Rose said teasingly, waggling her eyebrows at me and thrusting her hips. I rolled my eyes and ignored her. Feeling the vibration of an incoming text, I reached for my phone and sat down on one of the benches outside of the store.

**It just bugs me. I mean…four, fourteen, four hundred, why does forty not have a u? Did it do something wrong? Is it a punishment? Is it trying to be unique? Does forty get picked on by all of the other numbers? **

I couldn't help the round of giggles that escaped me. I'm pretty sure I snorted, and I glanced around to see if anyone had noticed, luckily I was relatively alone. Once I stopped snorting like Ms. Piggy I replied to his text.

**I don't know babe, maybe you should write a letter. But who would you write it to? Enough about forty. What are you doing?**

I opened up the latest game that I was obsessing over – Temple Run – and began playing while I waited for his response.

**Playing MW3 with Emmett and kicking his ass. He's like 4-45, I'm 30-2. :) Where are you?**

I sighed, wishing I could be with Edward playing his stupid video games.

**I have no idea what you're talking about but…good job I guess? Lol. I'm at the torture factory with Alice and Rose. :(**

His reply was so fast I didn't even have time to get back to Temple Run.

**I could save you? Meet you in the parking lot in 10? **

I love this boy!

**Yay! Yeah, I'll ditch them. Hurry.**

I walked back into the store and spotted them in the far corner, searching through a bin – the contents of which I did not want to know. "Hey, I'm gonna head out. I'm not feeling too well, Edward is picking me up. See ya." I turned around quickly, hoping neither of them would say anything, but I knew I wouldn't get away with it. They pounced on me before I could take two steps.

"Is this because Edward is home alone?" Rose asked at the same time that Alice said, "No! You can't leave; we were going to get you something for Edward." I arched an eyebrow at the both of them and they gave me matching grins. "First of all," I pointed at Rose. "Yes his house is empty but we've been alone before and nothing has happened. We want it to be special." I turned slightly and pointed at Ali. "Second, I would never wear anything from here in front of Edward." I nodded my head to agree with my own statement. "You own like five pairs of sweats from here!" Alice cried out, clearly trying to prove me wrong. I shook my head. "Completely different." She went to argue and I held up a hand. "Love you both. Bye." I turned around and walked away quickly before they could say another word.

-XXX-

Ten minutes later I felt much better, sitting in Edward's car holding his hand. "Thank you, you're like my own special Superman." I gave him a quick kiss and he grinned. "Yeah I am, except without the tights and the cape." I bit my lip before saying, "I don't know…the cape and tights could be pretty sexy."

He gave me his signature 'I don't fucking think so' look and I burst into a fit of giggles. "Not gonna happen babe." He said it sternly, but there was a hint of a smile on his face as we left the parking lot and headed for his house. I loved Edward's house because it was almost always quiet. Carlisle – being the Chief of Surgery – worked long hours at the hospital; and Esme was always out shopping for something or out with my mom. Emmett being away at school was kind of awesome too. We went straight up to Edward's room and I immediately kicked off my flats. I plopped down onto his bed and heaved out a sigh, which caused Edward to laugh at me. I turned over and sent him a glare. I tried to be mad at him but he was so cute when he laughed; his nose scrunched up and his eyes closed slightly.

"What's so funny?" I asked and tried my hardest to sound irritated. "You," He replied simply. "You act like going to the mall is the equivalent of facing an electric chair or something." I scrunched up my face into a look of disgust before I replied, "It is." That sent Edward off again, laughing his cute little face off – while I threw a pillow at said cute face. I pulled out my phone and read through my Facebook timeline in order to ignore Edward.

_Jessica Stanley: Mike is such an idiot! How do I change my relationship status?_

_Tyler Crowley: Gettin' fucked up tonight! HMU._

_Mike Newton: Single again! Lol_

_Angela Weber: So stressed…Senior year sucks so far. :( _

_Edward Cullen: Heading out to save the girlfriend from the clutches of demon shoppers._

I smiled as I read the last update, and looked over my phone to see what he was doing. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, controller in hand, playing some game. I crawled down to the edge of the bed and ran my hands through his hair. "Em?" His voice was strained as he tried to conceal the moan I knew was trying to escape. "I gotta go. I'll get on later, bye." He took the headset off of his head and threw the controller onto his bean bag chair – that he'd had for so long all of the 'beans' were practically gone – and then turned to face me. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked suspiciously. I cocked an eyebrow at him and he did the same. "Why are you being nice now huh? Giving me a lovely hair rub…you know what hair rubbing does to me." He waggled his eyebrows and I snorted at his silliness. I shrugged, "I don't know. I saw your Facebook status." I bit my lip and his eyebrows furrowed. "Which one?" He asked curiously, and I showed him my phone. "Oh. Well yeah I did save you right? Superman and all…" He trailed off and I kissed his perfect lips. "You did. Would you like a reward?" I asked, trying to use a seductive type voice and probably failing. Edward grunted in response and I turned him back around so he was yet again sitting on the edge of his bed. I stood up and walked around so I was standing in front of him. I took his face in my hands and kissed him softly.

"Take off your pants." I demanded and almost laughed as Edward's mouth popped open in shock. "What?" He asked dumbly, looking adorably confused. "I said. Take. Off. Your. Pants." I said each word distinctly and slowly, watching his face for a reaction. He paled slightly but obeyed standing and removing his pants. "Boxers too." I added and his head snapped up. "Bella…" I cut him off. "This isn't up for discussion Edward. Boxers, off now." He glared at me slightly and I did laugh then – what guy got upset because his girlfriend wanted him naked? I decided to add to my naked list, "Shirt too actually." He said nothing this time, instead just removing his shirt and throwing it onto his dresser.

I was about to laugh in triumph when I realized something – I was staring at a naked Edward. My mouth began to water as my eyes greedily took in his naked body. He was so fucking sexy. I started at his face – because even though I could see it whenever I wanted – it still deserved my utmost attention. His green eyes were darker, the color changed by the lust he now surely felt. His lips were perfectly pouty and I wanted to kiss them right off his face. His jaw line was incredible, I wanted to bite and nibble at it. I decided enough time had been spent in that area and moved my eyes lower, settling on his muscled chest. He wasn't big and beefy, like Emmett or Jake, but he was definitely not lacking in the ripped department. His stomach was lean and taut, filled with a glorious six pack. His abs led down to that delicious V shaped muscle that made my panties wet. I followed the trail and found my prize. My eyes widened slightly as I took all of him in. He was long, thick, and definitely hard; probably from all of the naked anticipation, knowing that something was going to happen that he needed to be naked for.

I wasted no time dropping to my knees in front of Edward and I watched as his jaw practically hit the floor. "Bella!" He hissed, reaching for me and pulling me up. "What are you doing?" He searched my face but I was sure he saw nothing but want and need there. I pushed on his chest slightly and he sat down on the edge of his bed. I spread his legs wide and knelt in between them. "Edward, I want to do something for you. Will you let me?" I asked sweetly as I trailed my fingertips along his thighs. His eyes rolled back into his head for a second before he focused on my face. "I don't know Bella…someone might come home and…" He trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence, and I was glad for that.

"The door is locked, we'll hear if anyone comes home okay? Relax," I said soothingly. "Let me make you feel good baby." He sighed then; all of the fight left him and was replaced by what was clearly lust. "Okay." He said simply and that was all I needed. I moved one hand to his hard erection and wrapped my fingers around it. I began stroking slowly with a slight pressure – I wanted to tease him a bit and get him really worked up. I flicked my tongue out to lick a nipple while I continued my ministrations with my hand. I was rewarded with a high pitched gasp from Edward. I smiled against his chest, loving the affect I had on his body. I moved my other hand to his balls and cupped them, rolling them around in my hand. Edward growled, deep in his chest, and the sound only spurred me on. I bent down slightly, using only the tip of my tongue to lick the head of his cock, tasting the precum that resided there. "Mmmmm…" I moaned out because fuck, Edward tasted delicious.

"Fuck Bella." He groaned and I loved it. I wanted to pull more sounds from him. I held the base of his cock firmly in one hand as I sucked just the head into my mouth. I swirled my tongue all around, literally like I was licking a lollipop – the most delicious Edward flavored lollipop – and felt Edward shudder. "God damn it Bella that feels so fucking good." He grabbed my hair then and gave a slight tug. I moaned out around his cock then, loving the feeling of him pulling my hair – which caused Edward to buck slightly toward my mouth, pushing further inside. "Ungggghhhhh!" He moaned and it went straight to my clit. I was throbbing and needed some type of relief. I removed my hand from his balls and slipped it into my underwear, rubbing my clit slowly as I worked his cock deeper into my mouth. "Are…are you…touching yourself?" Edward choked out his question while I moaned out my answer. "Fucking Christ Bella, are you trying to kill me?" I pulled my mouth away from his cock slowly, creating a popping sound as I released it.

"No baby, never." Using just the tip of my tongue, I began at the head and licked a straight line down the underside of his cock, not stopping until I reached his balls. Once at my destination I wrapped my mouth around them and began sucking on them lightly. Edward's entire body clenched and he let out another growl. I moved my hand back to his cock and began pumping it fast and hard while I sucked on his balls gently, alternating in between with hard licks with my entire tongue, and tiny licks with the tip of my tongue. "Fucking…ungghh…Bella…baby I'm gonna cum." He choked out his warning, trying to push me away slightly, but I wouldn't have any of that.

I wanted Edward to cum in my mouth. I'd never allowed that before, but I wanted it so badly with Edward – maybe even more than Edward. I place both hands on his thighs and took his cock into my mouth as deep as possible. I swirled my entire tongue all over as I bobbed my head up and down fast and hard. Edward's hands found my hair again and he tugged hard, eliciting one of my porn star moans – which caused Edward to moan. He began erratically thrusting his hips up toward my mouth and I relished in it. I loved that he was losing control and using my body to reach his pleasure. I felt him swell in my mouth just before his entire body froze and he let out an impressive slew of expletives as he came in my mouth.

I kept sucking his cock, milking him for every last drop as I swallowed him down. I removed my mouth slowly, giving the head a loving little kiss before standing up between his legs. He wrapped his arms around my waist, settling his hands on my ass as he pressed his nose into my stomach. "That was fucking amazing." He sighed contently as he squeezed my ass. I laughed lightly and scratched his scalp. He purred like a cat – and I told him so. "You purr like a kitten when I scratch your head you know." He laughed and shrugged. "Can we call me a tiger instead of a kitten? It's manlier." I shrug back and agree easily. "Okay, you're my Tiger and you're grrrreeaat!" He burst into a fit of laughter, falling back onto the bed with me on top of him. "I can be grrrreaat! Would you like me to show you Isabella?" The tone of his voice told my lady bits that they definitely wanted him to show me. I nodded eagerly as he flipped us over and began undoing my jeans.

"Edward! Honey can you please help me with these bags?" We both jumped at the sound of Esme's voice. I felt like crying, truly I did. I wanted Edward to show me how great he was! Damn it Esme! Then it registered in my head that she was probably going to come up here and Edward was still naked. "Get dressed!" I hissed at him. "Ah, how the roles are reversed." He said smiling. I slapped his chest and he laughed.

"I promise I'll make it up to you baby." He said sweetly. "I'm looking forward to it," I replied, kissing him before he slipped his shirt over his head. "I'm going to go help your mom, be presentable by the time you come down please." He laughed as I walked away.

One day very soon we were going to be together without any interruptions. I'd make it happen, no matter what, because I'm pretty sure you can die from sexual frustration. Okay, maybe not, but just in case.

A/N: Can these guys just not be cockblocked once? Jesus. :P xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: No Twilight ownage.

"Bella, honey, can you pick up another bag of potatoes? I don't think this is going to be enough…" I walked into the kitchen and raised my eyebrows at my mother. "Mom, you have like ten pounds of potatoes right there, who do you think you're feeding, the army? It's just us and the Cullens, that's plenty!" I had a feeling my mom was overcompensating. Ever since she found out that Edward and I were together she'd been acting really weird. Everything that had once been normal seemed to be magnified simply by the fact that we were dating. I hated it, and so did Edward. I also hated the fact that it was only my mom who was freaking out. Sure, Esme made the inappropriate joke here and there but she didn't act like Thanksgiving was our wedding reception and for that I was grateful.

"Honey, this Thanksgiving is a big deal. I just want to make sure it goes perfectly." She said and I rolled my eyes at her. "What?" She asked, sounding irritated. "Why is this Thanksgiving a big deal Mom? Honestly, we've had Thanksgiving together every year since I was born. Why is this year any different?" She tried to look innocent as she spoke, but failed miserably. "I don't know Bella. You're a senior this year, who knows where you'll be next Thanksgiving?"

I cocked an eyebrow at her disbelievingly. "That's the only reason? Just because we're seniors and not because we're dating?" I glared at her, willing her to tell the truth. My mother was not a good liar, and I knew she'd crack under the slightest bit of pressure. "Okay! It's because you're dating! But this is a big deal for me! I've been waiting eighteen years for this!" I huffed and crossed my arms. "Don't be weird. You acting weird like this makes us feel weird. Do you want us to break up?" I asked threateningly, hoping it'd break her out of her psycho behavior. Her eyes widened and she looked alarmed.

"No of course not! I'll…stop. I'll be _normal_ and I won't make a big deal out of anything, alright? I didn't mean to make you both feel uncomfortable; I guess I just got a little too excited." She frowned and I felt bad, I didn't want to make her feel like shit; I just wanted her to be, well, normal and not a freak. "It's okay Mom," I said soothingly as I hugged her close. "You're allowed one freak out per year, and this was it. I don't want you freaking out about anything else until next year. Got it?" She laughed then and hugged me back. "I think I can hold out for a couple of months. January isn't too far away." I sighed and she laughed harder. "I promise honey, I won't be a freak anymore." I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Good. I'm going to go over to Edward's now. Do you need me to take anything?"

She looked around and grabbed some containers that smelled far too delicious. "Take these. Dad and I can take the rest." I took them from her and headed out to my truck. "Bella!" I turned at the sound of my name and saw my best friends walking across the street toward me. "Where are you going so early?" Alice asked, her eyebrows raised in suspicion. "You know where she's going Ali. She needs to see her boyfriend." Rose said as she childishly made kissy noises. I rolled my eyes at their antics and flipped them off, causing them both to burst into a fit of giggles.

"What are you two up to?" I asked, trying to change the direction of the conversation away from me. "Nothing really, I just couldn't stand the smells coming from that kitchen any longer." Rose whined and I gave her a sympathetic smile. "That bad?" I asked, because her mom was known for burning things in the kitchen. "No! That good!" She shouted and I looked toward Alice for confirmation. She nodded her head solemnly. "Seriously that good. She's been taking classes, trying to show off to everyone for Thanksgiving and damn, that was money well spent. I'm totally going to gain ten pounds today." I laughed and shook my head. "Wow. Well it's better than having to go to Denny's later right?" I asked, remembering last year and how long Rose bitched about it.

"Yeah, I guess. I just hope she doesn't start cooking this good every day or I'm going to definately need a gym membership. Maybe that's what you should get me for Christmas." She hinted and I reminded myself to look into it. "Have you heard from your parents?" I asked Alice carefully, knowing it was a sore subject at times. "No, I think they're on the coast somewhere with bad reception, I'm sure I'll hear from them later though." I nodded and held out my arms for a hug. Alice jumped into them and hugged me tightly as Rose came up behind her and created an Alice sandwich. We both squeezed her tightly and I kissed her cheek. "It'll get better Alice, I promise." She shrugged and sighed. "I don't care. I don't need them, I've got you two." She said sweetly and it reminded me why I loved my best friends so much.

"And my stupid brother." Rose chimed in and we both laughed. "Yes, and you have J." I agreed and Alice smiled wide. "That's right, and that's all I need. Plus the Hale and Swan and Cullen surrogate parents." She said and I nodded. "Can't forget them."

"Alright, I have to get going. I'd like to spend some time with my boyfriend before the oppressive parents descend upon us and dissect oUr every interaction at dinner." They both laughed at my discomfort and I was reminded why I hated them sometimes. "Fuck you both." I said bitterly as I got into my truck. "Aw, B, you love us!" Alice cried and I gave them the finger. "Aw, you're so sweet honey!" Rose said; and I stuck my tongue out at them as I drove off.

-XXX-

"Hello?" I called throughout the house as I made my way through the gorgeous foyer of the Cullen house. I walked through the entryway of the kitchen and was immediately assaulted by delicious smells. "Fuck me, that smells good." Just then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. "Yes it does." Edward said sweetly as he sniffed at my hair. I laughed and nudged him, turning around in his arms. "Hello handsome." I said in greeting, staring at his gorgeous green eyes. "Hello beautiful," He replied, kissing me lightly on the nose. "Why are you here so early?" I bit my lip and responded, "I was hoping we could…you know…" I trailed off, hoping he wouldn't make me say it. "Could what?" He asked, his eyes alight with mischief. Of course Edward would make me fucking say it. "I want to fool around!" He laughed at me then and I crossed my arms. "Fool around? I didn't know I woke up in 1959 today." I grumbled and shoved him out of my way, heading for the door. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Edward asked as he pulled me against him. "Home," I replied coolly. "I'll come back with my parents later."

"Aw don't be upset, I was just kidding." I wasn't really upset, but he didn't have to know that. A little Edward groveling would be fun. "Uh huh, sure, whatever." I said, pretending to be pissed; which was pretty hard to do when it came to Edward. "Baby, I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?" His voice was low and gravely, and it was my favorite tone. It meant yummy things were to come; and it also meant I'd cum. _Yes please_.

"Make it up to me how?" I asked, pretending to not give a fuck how; when the truth was that I was vibrating in excitement at just the thought. "Well…we are home alone, you know." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver. "We are?" I asked, and I hated how my voice squeaked a bit. He laughed as he replied, "Yes love. My parents are picking up Emmett, remember? We have a few hours all alone." I had hours alone with Edward? _Fuck me_. Actually…that's not a bad idea.

"Okay, make it up to me." I challenged with a raised eyebrow. Edward just smirked and scooped me up in his arms emitting a squeal from me as he ran up the stairs toward his bedroom. He plopped me down onto his bed and winked at me. "There's no need to rush…we have hours." He spoke as he undressed and I felt an electric shock run through my body.

It's Thanksgiving and I know what I'm thankful for this year – _the fact that I am finally going to have sex with Edward_!

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait between chapters. I had a laptop related epic fail. Basically I was in the middle of working on this chapter and a chapter for my other story RSA; when my computer decided to freak out and die. Luckily, I have a warranty and got it fixed. Plus I'm super smart and load everything onto a flash drive. So…here it is. For those of you who read RSA, I'm almost done with that chapter and it will be posted early tomorrow (Monday). Please review if you like it. Should I reply to reviews? I never know if that's cool or annoying, lol. Okay, enough, bye! xox


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I was far from virginal; after all I'd had a serious boyfriend for two years, so of course I'd seen a naked boy quite a bit. But nothing prepared me to see Edward Cullen in all of his birthday suit glory. I'd seen him naked, obviously a few times by now; but I had a feeling I'd never get used to it. He was just…well, perfect. I knew it was very cliché for boyfriends and girlfriends to declare each other perfect, but there was nothing cliché about Edward's perfection at all; it was just simply fact…and slightly annoying. I'd been ogling him like a dog looking at a juicy piece of meat for five minutes and had yet to find one tiny flaw on any surface of his body.

I'd started out my creepy stare fest inspection on his face, because even though I'd seen it practically every day since birth; looking at it just never seemed to get old to me. From his messy copper hair, to his perfect lips; there was not one imperfection that I could see. His skin was flawless and smooth, except for the light scruff that he hadn't shaved off yet. I wanted to feel it against my skin. His eyes were the same bright green, but maybe a bit darker at the moment. His lips were extremely too kissable looking and I had to fight every cell in my body to stay put and admire before I touched.

I let my eyes roam lower, greedily taking in his chest. There wasn't one strand of hair there; and I briefly wondered if it was manscaped or natural. I was about to ask when I realized that'd probably ruin the mood. I bit my lip as I searched lower, my eyes settling on his abs. Each one was perfectly symmetrical of course, and I'd counted eight so far. I couldn't even call it a six pack. Somehow I wasn't surprised that even Edward's abs were more impressive than most.

By the time I finished following the lovely v shaped muscles down to the promise land, I was biting my lip so hard I was sure any more pressure would puncture it. Not wanting to bleed all over Edward's bed; I released my lip from my teeth and swiped my tongue along it. Edward's arms twitched as he watched the movement and I noticed how well muscled they were. Lean forearms led to bulging biceps, and when I settled on his broad shoulders I sighed in contentment. Something about them made me feel girly and feminine, small and inconsequential. The weirdest thing was that I loved the feeling. _Odd_.

"Bella," My name sounded dirty when he spoke it using that tone. It was low; full of arousal and want and need. "I want you to get undressed love." I didn't hesitate; instead I complied with his command instantly, sitting up on my knees in the middle of his mattress. I removed my shirt first, throwing it onto the floor; my bra followed soon after. I unbuttoned my jeans, but that's as far as I got before Edward pounced. He pushed me backwards until I was lying on his bed as he hovered above me.

"Jesus Christ, do you realize how lovely you are?" He asked as he pulled my unbuttoned jeans down and off of my legs. I shook my head slightly, biting my lip as I did so. He smiled at me sweetly and pulled my lip from my teeth's clutches. "You are the loveliest creature I've ever set my eyes on Bella." I may have whimpered slightly.

Edward hooked his thumbs into the sides of my panties and pulled them down slowly. Once naked, I felt my face flame under Edward's intense stare. His eyes searched my entire body and it seemed as though he was trying to commit it all to memory. Or maybe he was counting my flaws. That thought made me begin to squirm and Edward searched my face. "What's wrong love?" He asked and his brow furrowed as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Nothing." I didn't know why I felt so self-conscious all of a sudden. We'd been completely naked in front of each other more than once. I think it had to do with Edward's stupid perfection and my full blown imperfection. Or maybe it was the fact that I knew this time we were going to _do it_.

Real mature Bella. Do it. Honestly.

"Love, please don't cover yourself. It's incredibly unfair." He said, removing my arms from my chest and laying them at my sides. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What's unfair?" I asked, truly curious. He sighed and kissed my neck before whispering directly into my ear. "That you're trying to cover up all of the perfection I was just enjoying." I gasped audibly and Edward pulled back looking slightly alarmed. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He searched around for any sign of harm and I laughed lightly. "No, not at all, it's just…" I trailed off and Edward nudged my chin gently with his. "Tell me." It wasn't a demand, it was a plea; and I knew I couldn't deny him.

"It's just…how in the world could you think I'm perfect? You've said it before and I shrugged it off but, I mean, really Edward, have you looked in the mirror lately?" He looked confused now and I loved him for it. I loved that he wasn't a cocky bastard who thought he was the most handsome boy on the planet, even if he was; and fuck me he was. "I don't think I'm following…" He said and I sighed. "I'm not perfect and you are. It's like…" I trailed off, trying to think of the right kind of example. "Okay! It's like a Coach purse saying a Kmart handbag is fabulous." Edward looked incredibly confused now and I sighed frustrated. "You don't get it." He shook his head and I heard amusement in his voice as he said, "No, I don't. But I think you spend way too much time with Alice and Rosalie." I huffed and smacked his arm; all he did was smile down at me.

"I'm just Edward telling Bella that she's perfect. Don't make it more complicated than that, because it's not. It's just the truth." He said fiercely with a look of determination in his eyes. I decided not to argue, I didn't want to ruin my chances of_ finally_ getting me some Edward lovin'. "Fine," I huffed out and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Fine?" He asked and I swallowed down the argument that wanted to bubble right out of me. Instead I simply nodded my head in agreement.

He smiled smugly, knowing that he won that argument; and I tried not to grimace. "This is killing you isn't it?" He asked his voice full of amusement. I shrugged, trying very fucking hard to seem nonchalant, "I don't know what you're talking about." He only smiled bigger and laughed. "Oh Bella, what am I going to do with you?" He asked, and I knew it was a rhetorical question but I decided to answer it anyway. "Well, I was hoping you'd fuck me." I said, trying my hardest to sound seductive and probably failing epically.

Edward gasped and searched my face. _I guess I didn't fail eh_? I smiled sweetly and he narrowed his eyes at me. "You want to be fucked Isabella?" _Jesus Christ_. I didn't trust that my voice would not sound breathy and needy so I simply nodded. Edward said nothing, instead bringing down his perfect lips and resting them gently against mine. I placed my hands on his back as he settled down between my legs. I wrapped them around him, wanting to surround him while he covered me.

"Bella, you have no idea how long I've wanted this." He whispered against my ear before placing his lips directly behind it and kissing gently; the action made me shudder. His lips set off on a lets-make-Bella-squirm-adventure; heading down my neck until they reached my collar bone. He sucked gently, eliciting a moan from my throat. "Edward…I need you so much." I groaned out, no longer caring how desperate I sounded. _I was fucking desperate_. I was desperate to feel him permeate me. I wanted all of him in every possible way I could have him. I wanted to be consumed by him.

His lips left my collar bone and wrapped around a nipple. He sucked gently at first and my entire body shivered. He sucked harder, spurred on by my body's reaction to him; and my hands flew into his hair. I massaged his scalp, gently running my fingers through his soft locks. He moaned against my skin and I loved the sensation. I tugged on his hair lightly and he groaned this time. The sound went straight between my thighs, where I was about to set up a 'caution when wet' sign. It still astounded me how turned on he could make me.

Edward moved his magic mouth to my other nipple, whispering in between, "I'm all about fair play." I giggled, and I knew Edward loved it. I loved it too. I loved that I could giggle and we could talk and joke around while being together. It didn't feel awkward and it didn't feel wrong. It felt right for us.

Instead of wrapping his mouth around my nipple as he did before, he used just the tip of his tongue to lick all around it; using only the slightest pressure. I arched my back, searching for more. More of what I didn't fucking know. I just knew that my body wanted more. More of Edward.

He finally covered me with his mouth, but instead of sucking, he bit gently. I moaned and yanked on his hair, causing Edward to growl. "Do you want to be rough love?" He asked as he stared down into my eyes. "I want everything." I answered honestly and saw something flash in Edward's eyes. "I want everything too." He said, never breaking our stare.

I felt his fingers between my thighs and gasped. Edward groaned as he came in contact with my wet lips. "So ready for me, aren't you baby?" I felt a rush between my thighs, and I should've been embarrassed, but I wasn't. "Always." I said, earning a groan from Edward's beautiful mouth. He slid two fingers inside me then, and it felt so fucking good. Everything Edward did felt ten times more amazing than it'd ever had with anyone else. It felt like everything. It felt like fire. Fire that spread throughout every part of my body, lighting a primal urge within me. I wanted him to set me on fire with his touches, with his words. I wanted us to burn together.

I felt myself approaching the edge already, and Edward smirked as he felt my pussy clenched around his fingers. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I want you to cum for me Bella, right now. I want you to cover my fingers in your delicious fucking juices. Because when you do, I'm going to lick them clean." I needed nothing more. At his words I felt the coil that'd been tightening in my belly release, sending shock waves throughout my entire body. I felt it in the tips of my fingers through to the tips of my toes.

Edward removed his fingers slowly, and I whimpered as my body registered the loss. My whimper turned into a long whore filled moan as I watched him slide those same fingers between his lips; sucking them clean just as he'd promised. He smirked down at me smugly, obviously loving the affect he had on me. I smirked right back as I grabbed his long, thick cock in my hand. He jumped slightly before groaning, slightly thrusting his hips against my hand.

I felt powerful. It gave me confidence.

I removed my hand and Edward looked like I'd just kicked his puppy. I stifle a laugh, because this wasn't the time to be cute and funny Bella, no this was the time to bring out my inner skank. I stuck my entire tongue out and licked the palm of my hand; from my wrist to the tip of my middle finger, which I then sucked into my mouth. "Mmmm…" I moaned out as if my finger was the most delicious sundae I'd ever tasted. Edward's eyes were glued to me as he stroked his cock. I loved it.

"So good," I breathed. "But I think something else would taste even better." I barely recognized my own voice at this point. It was low and breathy and I sounded…sexy? I, Bella Swan Queen Klutz, was being sexy!

"Huh?" Edward asked dumbly, still watching me closely. I smiled slowly and sat up, pushing him down until he was lying on his back.

"I wanna taste you." His eyes widened at my statement and I smiled innocently as I moved to kneel in between his spread legs.

I licked my lips and I swear his cock twitched. I bent down, sticking my ass high in the air while placing my hands on either side of hips.

_Edward Cullen's dick was beautiful_.

I'm sure a lot of guys, or most guys for that matter would not want their dick referred to as beautiful; but Edward's dick just…was. Dicks are normally ugly to me. Granted, I'd only seen two, but I figured I had enough reference. You see…

Some are wrinkling. Some are extremely hairy. Some have really disgusting pronounced veins. Some are all of the above. Edward's was none of the above.

He was long, thick, smooth, and hard. Not a disgustingly huge vein in sight. The head of his cock made me think of a strawberry lollipop. I saw a bit of precum leaking from the tip and I didn't even hesitate. I lowered my mouth to his cock and licked just the tip of it with just the tip of my tongue; moaning as the taste of Edward filled my mouth. Edward moaned along with me; groaning out my name.

"Fuck Bella."

I smiled in triumph. I loved that I could break him down and make him just…_want_. Because that's what he did to me constantly. I just wanted him. I wanted to consume him every single day, all day long; and that's what I was going to do right now, consume.

I wrapped my lips around his delicious head and sucked it into my mouth. I swirled my tongue all around it slowly, moving my mouth lower and taking in as much of him as I could. I got about half way until I just couldn't fit anymore without gagging. Instead of trying to force myself to take him all in, I used my hands on the base, gripping it firmly and moving my hand slowly up and down while my tongue assaulted what was in my mouth. I flattened my tongue against the underside of his dick and sucked like my life depended on it.

Edward cursed, and my pussy responded. I could feel it literally pulsing with want and need.

I couldn't help the random memories of Riley that flashed through my brain. How he'd beg me to give him a blow job until I finally just gave in. The way I'd just hallow out my cheeks, letting him use my mouth as he wished; counting down the minutes until he was through. I'd never enjoyed the act of the blow job, and I'd only ever 'given' them to Riley.

It was completely different with Edward. I wanted to do this for him. I wanted to make him feel good. I wanted him to use me to find his pleasure.

I pulled my mouth off of him slowly, giggling at the popping sound it made. I massaged his balls; with one hand and held his cock in the other. I loved his cock. It was silk over steel; I couldn't get enough.

"Edward," I spoke softly as I moved my hand up and down his cock slowly, squeezing gently with each pass.

"Unggg…yeah baby?" His voice was strained.

"I need to feel you inside me."

His eyes snapped to mine. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, smiling wide as I climbed up on top of him and straddled his hips. He smiled back, gripping my hips with his hands tightly. "Condom?" He asked, and I felt my face flame briefly. "I'm on the pill," I said, shrugging before continuing. "But if you want to use one I won't mind…" I trailed off, unsure of what else to say. I trusted Edward, and I'd only ever been with Riley; and it wasn't as if that'd happened recently. The ball was in his court. I rolled my hips, rubbing my lips along the length of his cock.

_What_?

I was just trying to persuade him to _hurry the fuck up_ and make a decision. Either way, I needed him inside me, now.

"Fuck me, Christ Bella." He all but growled, gripping my hips harder. "I'm trying." I said, smiling as innocently and sweetly as I could. He laughed then, and I loved that we were like this; that nothing had really changed.

"No condom." He said suddenly, aligning his cock with my pussy. "Really?" I asked as my smile took over my face. I couldn't deny that I wanted to have sex without a condom. I wanted to feel Edward with no barrier in the way. It may not have been the smartest or most responsible choice, but it was something I'd never done before; I wanted Edward to be my first in this way.

"Really." He said as he pushed the head of his cock through my lips. I gasped, surprised by his actions. _Fuck_. I wasn't sure if it was because I hadn't had sex in a while or if it was because Edward was…impressive; but fuck I felt like a virgin on prom night. I moaned loud, unable to stop myself as Edward continued to push his way inside.

"Ungggg…fuck…Edward…" I could barely get a sentence out; my entire body was focused on the sensations where Edward and I were joined. "Oh my Goddddd."

"Jesus Bella. So…ughnngg…so tight, so perfect." Edward said, pulling me down so my lips were in reach. He kissed me then, rough and hard. Our lips devoured each other as he completed his task, filling me completely; both physically and emotionally. I rotated my hips, grinding down onto him eliciting a lovely groan from his throat that I swallowed down as I continued to attack his lips.

His hands made their way to my breasts, grabbing them gently; squeezing lightly as his palms rubbed against my nipples. I ran my hands through his hair as I moved my hips back and forth; loving the feel of his cock moving in and out of me, over and over again.

He moved his mouth to my breasts and alternated between barely licking my nipples to sucking and biting them hard. He was causing way too many sensations all at once and I felt myself approaching the edge, unable to stop myself.

"Edward…I'm gonna…unggg…" He knew what I was going to say, he knew I was almost there. He moved his hands to my ass then, squeezing it hard and using their position to pull and push my body against his thrusts. I watched his face as he lifted his hips up off of the mattress, fucking me hard; I saw the tension in his neck and the determination in his eyes. His lips were parted and his breathing was shallow.

The coil that had been winding up tighter and tighter finally sprang free and I felt a rush of pleasure throughout my entire body; spreading out from my lower belly to every single extremity. My eyes closed tight and I moaned loud and unabashed, reveling in the sensations he'd caused. He never stopped fucking me, keeping up with his fast and hard pace. I felt his cock twitch inside me, and the groan Edward released caused me to cum again around his cock as it pulsed inside me.

I loved the feeling of him filling me. I felt complete. He collapsed on top of me, burying his face in my neck and I relished in the feeling of his weight on top of me. I ran my hands through his hair and sighed. "Wow." It was all I had to say, all I could say and Edward laughed, kissing my neck.

"Fucking wow." He replied, sounding a bit breathless.

I'd never had an orgasm with Riley. I always had to get myself off. Edward had given me three orgasms in the span of about an hour.

Was there nothing this boy could do? It'd piss me off if I wasn't so blissed out.

"Happy Thanksgiving," I said, smiling widely as he looked down at me. He kissed me then, soft and slow before whispering against my lips. "Happy Thanksgiving baby."

-XXX-

A/N: I hope it was worth the wait? All of the cock blocking gave me a bit of a complex. I had a hard time writing this lemon for some reason, and I wrote this chapter like three times, lmao. I am still not 100% happy with it, but I figured you guys had waited long enough. I think I'll have to make sure each chapter is citrusy so I stay on top of my lemony skills. Leave a review if you liked? xox


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So if you read all of my stories, then you know that I've changed my writing style. I started writing in present tense with the newest chapter of Dead in Forks, and I feel like my writing is better this way. Plus I can't go back to writing past tense. It feels weird to me now. So, as I've said in my other stories: I hope it doesn't bug you and I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.

"Tell us."

"No."

"Tell us!"

"No."

"TELL US!"

"I'm sorry, do you think that if you continuously raise your voice I'll surrender and tell you everything?" I ask my best friends calmly.

"Well…yeah?" Alice says uncertainly while Rosalie shrugs.

"Wrong."

If looks could kill, I'd be buried six feet under.

"Bellllllaaaa! Please tell us." Alice pouts at me. "You're our best friend, it's a rule."

"Oh…there's a rule?" I ask uncertainly.

Rosalie pounces. "Yes! So you have to tell us! Spill!"

"Too bad I don't care about rules." I say as I try to hold back my grin.

"Forget it," Alice says sadly. "She doesn't want to tell us. I'm not going to force her."

Yes! I win. Inner fist pump!

"Thanks," I say sincerely, trying to hide my smugness.

"You're welcome. I hope one day you trust us – your best friends in the entire fucking world – enough to tell us about you and Edward."

I glare at Alice. Fucking bitch!

"Fine," I huff, crossing my arms in annoyance.

"Yay!" Alice claps happily while Rosalie grins in triumph.

"I need alcohol before I start."

Rosalie laughs and grabs the vodka that she keeps hidden in her bedside table.

"I think we can label that under alcoholic tendencies." I say bitchily.

"Fuck you bitch. You know as well as I do that this is the emergency stash." Rose practically growls at me.

I shrug noncommittally. "Whatever."

"Don't be grumpy just because you lost." She says as she sends daggers my way. "Now spill it, whore."

"I will! Give me a shot first." I demand, causing Rose to roll her eyes at me before handing me her favorite shot glass. It's a True Blood shot glass, complete with Fangtasia written across it in a blood red cursive font.

I take it eagerly and down it as Alice speaks. "So how big is Edward's dick?" Alice asks, making me choke on my shot.

"What?" I squeak out as they both laugh at me.

"That little huh?" Rosalie frowns. I glare daggers at her and she giggles.

"Edward's dick is huge!" I blurt out defensively. Horrorstruck, I cover my mouth with both hands.

They're totally going to tell him this. The second that all of us are together in a group, they're going to bring up Edward's dick and laugh about how I blurted out how huge it is.

Kill. Me. Now.

"What are the odds that you guys will completely forget the fact that I said that?"

Rose and Alice glance at each other and shrug simultaneously – creepy – before looking at me. "Slim to none." Alice says, grinning from ear to ear.

Great.

I nod, because I already knew the answer.

"So how was it?" Rosalie asks me eagerly. "Is he like his brother? Does he take his time and make you scream or just get right to the fucking?"

"God Rose! Filter, please!"

"Answer the questions."

"No."

"I have a proposition," Alice interjects.

I raise my eyebrows in question.

"If you answer all of our questions, and I mean ALL of them…" She trails off and winks at Rose. "We'll completely forget that you said Edward's dick is huge."

"Really?" I ask hopefully. They both nod.

"Promise?"

"We promise." They say together.

I hold up a finger and take a moment to weigh my shame and humiliation.

I could either answer anything these two come up with…or try and survive the humiliation of them telling Jasper, Emmett, and worst of all Edward what I said.

I sigh heavily, "Fine. Ask away whores."

They clap in glee and whisper to each other. _This isn't good_.

"Was he better than Riley?" Is Rosalie's first question.

"Definitely," I answer without any hesitation. "It was honestly like nothing I've ever experienced before."

"So he was the best you've ever had?" Alice asks with a smile on her face.

"Well…it's really only him and Riley, but yeah. The best." I feel my cheeks heat, and their eyes soften.

"That's all we need to know," Alice says softly while Rosalie shoots her a death glare. That earns here a shot to the ribs by Ali's boney elbow. "Yeah," she agrees with Alice finally. "That's all we need to know."

-XXX-

"Hey baby." I turn away from my locker and into the arms of the honey voice's owner.

"Hello handsome," I say sweetly before kissing his lips. "How was the rest of your day?"

"It sucked massive balls," Edward says with a frown. "I have too much shit to do before graduation. Can we go back to Christmas?"

I feel my cheeks heat at the mention of Christmas. Our parents had gone away on a vacation together the day after Christmas, the way they always had over the past few years. I stayed with Rose and Edward stayed home alone. At least, that's what they thought anyway. The truth was that Edward and I had spent every second together that we could. Some nights I even stayed over. Okay, most nights. Mrs. Hale isn't the brightest crayon in the box.

On the nights I stayed over, I experienced the most mind blowing sex on Earth.

Which is why my cheeks are currently resembling tomatoes.

"I wish we could," I pout slightly. "We have Valentine's Day coming up in two weeks! We can be excited about that right? Are your parents still going to Carmel?"

He grins and answers, "Yup. Yours still going to Florida?"

"Yep."

His grin turns devlish and I now need a new pair of panties.

"Well, Ms. Swan…I guess you're mine that weekend," He says possessively, grabbing me by my hips to hold me closer. He moves his lips to my ear and whispers against my skin, "I'll make sure you have the most…explosive Valentine's Day ever."

"Edward…" I whimper, feeling far too turned on to be standing in the middle of our school's hallway.

"Mr. Cullen, step back from Ms. Swan's personal space." I look up and see the ugly disapproving grimace on Mrs. Cope's face.

_That bitch needs to get laid, pronto_.

"Of course Mrs. Cope, I'm sorry." Edward says sweetly before winking at her. She coughs, probably to cover up her own whimper, and disappears down the hall before we can see her blush.

"You're mean," I accuse. "Getting a poor old woman hot and bothered like that with no intention of following through."

"Oh, I have every intention of following through…just not with an old woman."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What woman then?"

"This one," He says, accentuating his answer with a thrust of his hips deliciously against me.

"When?"

"Soon."

I glare at him. "I hate that word."

He laughs and kisses my temple. "Well, I love you."

-XXX-

"So what did you get for J?" I ask Alice as she digs through her massive draw full of lingerie.

"This," she says proudly, holding up a barely there red baby doll.

"Gross," I scrunch up my nose in disgust. "I could never wear that."

Alice rolls her eyes and huffs. "Bella, your body is fantastic. If you wore something like this for Edward, he would flip his fucking shit!"

I look over the garment. It is super soft, but I just don't think I could pull it off, and I say as much. "Ali, I could never pull this off."

"Bella, if I was into girls, I would fuck you in a second."

"I would too," Rose says as she exits the bathroom.

"What?" I ask both of them stupidly.

Rose looks me over and I feel weird underneath her scrutinizing gaze. "Yeah," She nods to herself. "If I had to fuck either you or Alice right now…I'd pick you."

"Hey!" Alice yells from somewhere in her closet. It shouldn't even be called a closet, it's almost as big as her fucking room.

"Would you fuck me or Bella?" Rose asks as Alice emerges.

Alice shrugs, "Bella." She says as she tries on a midnight blue baby doll.

"See," Rose says, turning back to me. "You're fucking hot Bella. Embrace it!"

"I don't know…"

"Trust me," Rose says, wrapping her arm around me and giving me a squeeze. Alice joins her, hugging me from my other side. "Trust us," she says before kissing my cheek.

I sigh, knowing I can't get out of this. "Fine, let's go."

"Yay!" Alice squeals.

"Vicky here we come!" Rose shouts in triumph.

_I'm in trouble_.

A/N: Valentine's Day is next. OOO LALA, sexy times. Please review and let me know what you think. Honestly, reviews bump up my confidence and make me write faster/better. Love you guys. xo


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All Twilight related awesomeness belongs to SM, not me.

A/N: This author's note will be the same on all of my stories this week.

So, as some of you may know, I am currently writing three different fanfictions. I am creating a new posting schedule. All stories will be updated every Sunday. I've come up with an idea. I will be working on all three stories throughout the week. However, the story with the most reviews will be completed first during the week, so that it will be posted on time and first. That way the most loyal/interested readers are rewarded without having to wait any longer than necessary. I will not be neglecting any story just because it doesn't get a lot of reviews, that's not why I write. This is to just reward everyone who wants to read the story with the most. I will sometimes even post the story sooner, like Friday instead of Sunday. I know that's a long ridiculous a/n, so thanks for reading. xo

"Okay, this definitely needs to be purchased!" Rose exclaims, shoving something fire engine red and frilly at me.

"No," I say with finality, barely glancing at the ridiculous excuse for a nightgown.

"'No' what?" she asks, obviously irritated at my blatant refusal.

"No, I am not buying it or wearing it." I look at her like she has half a brain - which by the way, I think is true at this point.

"You have absolutely no taste!" she exclaims while stomping away from me.

"Or I'm the only one with taste," I mutter quietly.

Of course they both hear me.

Of course they both turn around at the same exact time.

Of course they both have the same creepy bitchy look on their faces.

"You guys scare the shit out of me sometimes, do you know that?" I ask my best friends. "Truly, it's frightening."

"Bella," Alice says sweetly as she makes her way toward me. "Don't you realize we just want what's best for you?"

"Best slutty lingerie, best orgasm, best sex, best everything!" Rose chimes in as she wraps her arms around Alice from behind.

I roll my eyes at them and sigh. "This isn't me. I can't be sexy and seductive. Edward's going to laugh at me if I wear any of…this," I motion around the store with my hands before burying my face into them. "I can't do it."

"Bella, you're already sexy and seductive to Edward."

Huh?

I look at Rose like she's stupid. "What?"

She huffs and crosses her arms. "Bella, the boy had sex with you didn't he?" I nod. "You gave him a boner right?" I nod again, blushing slightly this time. "He had an orgasm, correct?" My blush deepens, but again, I nod. "Duh," she says, raising her eyebrows at me.

_Oh_!

"So, what you're saying is I've been completely sexy and seductive this whole time?" I ask slowly, just to make sure my sexually slow brain is keeping up.

"Yes!" They shout together.

"Okay," I say simply.

"Okay?" Alice asks.

"Yep."

Rose jumps up and down excitedly, "So you'll get this?" she asks as she holds up the fire engine monstrosity again.

"No."

-XXX-

They eventually convinced me to buy something that didn't have PINK written across the ass. Fortunately, it was not the fire engine number, but something much more my style.

I decided on a simple black satin slip. It felt amazing on my body and came down to about mid-thigh. The only 'scandalous' thing about it was about an inch or two of white lace trim along the top of my breasts. I felt like it was sexy without trying too hard to be sexy, so I figured I could stand to wear it until Edward ripped it from my body.

_That'd be fifty dollars well spent_.

Hearing a knock at my door, I shove the 'sexy secret' into one of my computer stands bottom drawers.

"Yeah?" I call out, inviting the knocker to enter.

"Babe?" Edward asks, poking his head into my room.

"Hi," I smile sweetly and motion for him to come in. "I missed you," I breathe against his lips before pressing mine gently against them.

Edward increases the pressure, wrapping his arms around my body and settling them on my ass, using their position to pull me closer to him. I can feel the stirring in his pants and let out a soft moan.

"I missed you too," he says against my neck as he covers it with tiny kisses. "I can tell," I squeak out, unable to say much more. He laughs and pulls me away from him slightly. I try not to whimper at the devastating loss my body suddenly feels. I don't exactly succeed.

"What'd you do today?" he asks as he plops onto my bed.

"Nothing," I can feel my face heat as I tell the lie.

"You're lying," he accuses.

"I am not!"

"Another lie," he says in his I'm-a-smartass tone.

I practically growl at him, "Shut up Edward."

"Oh, and we have a case of defensiveness as well, hm? Must be some secret you're keeping."

I narrow my eyes at his use of the word 'secret'. I briefly think that Rosalie or Alice may have told him about our shopping trip, but then I realize they wouldn't be _that _cruel.

"It's not a secret," I say with false confidence.

"Then what is it?" he asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"A surprise."

His eyebrows shoot into his hairline. "What kind of surprise?"

I smile before answering. "A sexy one."

He licks his lips and looks me over. I feel hot all over as his eyes roam my body. "Edward," I whimper. "Stop."

"Stop what love?" he asks innocently.

"You know what."

He laughs and bites his lip, looking like the boy who got caught eating a cookie before dinner.

It astounded me; how he could go from sexy to cute in a matter of seconds.

"Do you want to grab some food at the diner?" he asks as he gets up.

I shrug, "I guess."

"Or…" he trails off, rubbing his fingers along my forearm. "We could order in and watch a movie?"

I barely contain my squeal, "Okay."

-XXX-

"I don't get this movie," Edward whines.

"Well it's not playing in my shirt," I say as his hand yet again travels underneath my shirt.

"I know, but I wanna play in your shirt."

"Stop," Now I'm the whiner.

"Why?"

"The Chief will be home in five minutes."

Edward yanks his hand out of my shirt like my boobs somehow burned him.

I laugh, cause I can't help it, and he glares at me.

"Not funny," he pouts and I kiss his pouty mouth.

"It was too funny, now watch Donnie."

"Donnie Darko is lame," he complains, crossing his arms over his chest.

I roll my eyes, "This movie is the best, and you're just being cranky cause of your boobie withdrawals.

"Maybe," he shrugs with a smile. "I can't wait for Valentine's Day," he says seductively. "I'll have you all to myself."

_Yum_.

-XXX-

"I can't do this," I sighed, dropping my head in defeat.

Bella Swan cannot do this. No fucking way.

Looking up at my reflection again, I don't feel any different. Actually no, I do feel different. Now I feel like burning down every single Victoria's Secret store in fucking existence.

I look ridiculous.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asks sweetly through his bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'll be right out," I say with as much confidence as I can must – which isn't much.

I'm ruining our entire Valentine's Day. I've been holed up in his bathroom for about ten minutes already, only two of which I used to get dressed; the other eight have been used for self-doubt and my own personal pity party.

I wish I had Rose's body.

I wish I Alice's confidence.

If I could combine both right now, that'd be amazing.

But I can't.

So here I am, standing in Edward's bathroom, five seconds away from crying my eyes out.

Hearing the lock on the door being jimmied, I turn around in a state of panic. Edward walks in then, hand over his eyes. "Are you decent?" he asks, and I feel like crying.

Instead I answer truthfully, "Yes I'm decent. That's about all I am or ever going to be," I say pitifully and visibly cringe when Edward lowers his hand.

I shut my eyes quickly, not wanting to see his reaction.

Nothing.

Nada.

No reaction.

_Great_.

"Listen Edward, I know I look ridiculous but I thought I'd wear this and – I don't know what I thought. Just don't laugh okay?"

When I still get no response, I open my eyes and chance a glance at my boyfriend.

My boyfriend – Edward Cullen – is standing in the doorway of his bathroom; mouth gaping and eyes roaming.

"Edward?" I ask, feeling a bit unconscious.

"Shh," he says, putting a finger to his lips. "Give me…gimme…I need a second. Wait."

I begin squirming after counting to one hundred in my head.

"Edward!"

"Bella, get on my bed. Now."

The commanding tone of his voice makes me need another pair of panties.

Scratch that.

It makes me need my panties off, now; no not now, like yesterday.

I comply with his request, practically running to his bed.

I giggle as I bounce around on his mattress, but Edward doesn't join my giggle fest. Instead, he continues to stare at me like I'm something to eat.

_Eat me_!

"You look…I…fuck Bella. Are you trying to kill me?" he asks as he joins me on his bed.

"Definitely not," I say breathily, loving the feeling of his body on top of mine.

"What are you trying to do then?" he asks.

I reach down and rub the bulge that's forming in his jeans. "This," I say as I give it a gentle squeeze.

Edward groans and I whimper.

"Mission accomplished Agent Swan," he mutters into my neck.

"You're a dork."

He shrugs before pulling off his t-shirt. Jesus, he's so fucking hot.

I run my hands along his chest, lightly scratching him; causing a lovely hissing sound to escape from his lips. "So…do you like your surprise?"

"Yes, surprise me every fucking day."

"Really?" I ask hopefully.

Edward rolls his eyes. "Fuck yeah. Did you buy one of these for every day of the week?"

It's my turn to roll my eyes, "No."

"Why not?" he pouts as he stands up to take off his jeans.

"Well first of all, this cost me fifty bucks. Second, sorry but I love my PINK sweats. Most importantly, reason number three; we can't have sex every night of the week."

He cocks an eyebrow at me. "One, I'll pay for all of them. Two, I love your PINK sweats too, they're sexy. Three, we'll have sex every night when we live together."

I scoff, "That's a few years off, so don't go making any purchases just yet. I'm hoping I'll have a growth spurt anyway, so they might not fit," I joke.

"What?" he asks, looking somewhat…annoyed?

"You know, I'm hoping the girls will grow a bit," I say as I grab my boobs and give them a slight squeeze. Edward's eyes glaze over as he watches the action before he coughs and shakes his head.

"No, I mean…what do you mean 'that's a few years off', what's that supposed to mean?"

Now I'm confused. "Uh…"

"Well?" he asks in an irritated voice.

"Well," I say, copying his tone. "We're going off to college in a couple of months, so that right there puts a damper on your whole, having sex every night thing."

"Oh," he visibly relaxes. "Well I can sneak into your dorm room anyway," he waggles his eyebrows. "I can be sneaky when needed."

My stomach drops. "Edward…"

"Yeah babe?" he asks distractedly, pulling off his jeans.

"What if we don't go to the same school? I mean…you're looking at Harvard; I'll never get in there. Plus remember last year, we talked about visiting each other…because you were planning to be in Boston and I was planning on being in New York."

"Yeah but…everything is different now," he frowns, "Right?"

Everything is different now. But getting into NYU and living in New York had been a dream of mine for years. I didn't think Edward would want to change our plans, just that we'd make it work.

"Yes it's different now, but…this is my dream."

"And I don't fit into your dream?" he asks bitterly, crossing his arms.

"Of course you do! You're in all of my dreams," I say quietly.

He scoffs and laughs bitterly, "Not this one."

"What about me?" I ask.

"What about you?" he retorts.

My blood boils.

"What about me? What did you think I'd just follow you wherever you went? That I would be your little puppy dog?" My voice gets progressively higher as I ask each question.

His face softens, "No Bella…I…I just thought-"

"I get it Edward," I interrupt. "Me going to NYU and majoring in English isn't as important as your whole, I'm-going-to-be-a-doctor-plan, right? You want us to be together always, and never be apart; so of course I should be the one to change my plans and forget all about my dream right?"

"I…"

"Don't."

I get up and dash into the bathroom, quickly changing into my normal clothing. I shove the lingerie into my purse and slam his bathroom door as I exit.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I say sarcastically as I push past him.

I hear him call as I run down the stairs. "Bella, wait, let's talk about this." But I don't stop.

I don't think about anything at all until I find myself at home in my own room, sitting on my own bed.

That's when I let my emotions overtake me.

And I cry myself to sleep.

-XXX-

A/N: I know! I'm a cockblocking bitch. Don't worry; it won't be bad for long…maybe. Who knows? Not me. Review for a faster update! Let me know how badly you guys wanna see Edward grovel and the possible sexaytimes he may get as a reward for his groveling. Lol


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All Twilight related goodness belongs to Queen Meyer.

A/N: Well, my new posting/review idea is working out really well. As of today (Friday) WINKIAW has the most new reviews, so I made sure to finish it first for you guys. Even though I just updated Wednesday, I wanted to stick to my new posting idea and give you guys what you earned. So here's your new chapter, two days earlier thanks to your hard work. For those of you who read RSA and DIF, I'll see you Sunday.

Waking up after my sob induced coma, I realize I only slept about a couple of hours. It was still dark outside and I knew I still had a couple of hours before the sun would make its way into my cave of loneliness. I reach for my phone, enjoying a mini panic attack as I wait for it to power on.

Had Edward texted me?

Did he try to call?

Or did he just say 'fuck it, forget her' and do nothing but go to sleep?

The screen of my phone illuminates my dark room, startling me from my depressing thoughts.

I bite my lip, nearly drawing blood as I type in my password, my eyes automatically focusing on the phone and text icons. My heart beat slows somewhat as I see I have a few missed calls and three text messages.

I press the text message button first, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath before looking at what has appeared on my screen.

**Bella, I'm sorry. **

**We need to talk about this.**

**You promised.**

They're all from Edward, and the last one strikes a guilty cord within me. I had promised; we had promised that we would never run away, that we would stick it out and fix whatever problems we had like adults.

I sit on my bed, clutching my phone to my chest as a sob rips through me. I'd broken my promise and left him again.

I was a terrible girlfriend.

I wasn't stupid enough to blame myself for our entire argument. I knew I had reason to be upset with him. He had basically dismissed my education and my entire future as a moot point when compared to his future. It seemed to me that he expected me to play Housewife Barbie, to be a trophy on his arm and nothing more. That's exactly why things fell apart with Riley. He'd wanted nothing more out of me than to look pretty on his arm for the rest of my life.

I wasn't that type of girl. I wanted to be my own person. I wanted to be in a relationship where we were equal in every way. I thought I had that with Edward, until our argument last night. It scared me to think that he was like Riley. I'd known Edward my entire life, and while yes, he'd been a heart breaker; he'd never been a terrible guy to women. I knew he wasn't the kind of guy who thought a woman's place was the kitchen. He wasn't a womanizer. So why did he say those things? What was his reason?

_You'd know the answer to those questions if you didn't run away_.

Oh shut the fuck, this is not the time.

I take a deep breath and send a text to Edward.

**Are you still up?**

His reply is instant.

**Yeah.**

I bite my lip again, worried about his short response. He's pissed.

Can I come over?

My heart races as I wait for his reply.

**Yeah.**

I feel two emotions simultaneously, relief and fear: relief that he wants me to come over; fear that he just doesn't give a fuck anymore. Maybe he'll break up with me once I'm there; not wanting to do it in a text message. My fingers shake as I type my response.

**K. I'll be over in a few.**

Standing at Edward's front door, I feel like I'm going to throw my guts up. Throughout my entire life, I'd been at the Cullen's front door a million times. Not once did I ever feel this way, not until tonight. I felt like I was unwanted, like I was an intruder.

The door opens just as I'm about to knock and all of my breath leaves me in one embarrassingly loud whoosh.

Edward's standing there, arms crossed and eyes narrowed as he looks me over. I feel embarrassed under his gaze, like I'm somehow no longer worthy of his boxer clad perfection.

"Um, hi," I say feeling unsure of myself, "Can I come in?"

He shrugs and I bite back the sad whimper that wants to escape me; instead just sliding past him into the house. I make my way toward the living room; neutral ground, and take a seat on the white sofa in the middle of the room.

"What's up?" he asks as he walks in, sitting across from me in his dad's worn out armchair. I smile slightly, thinking of the fight Esme and Carlisle had over it. Esme hated it and complained that it didn't go with anything and that it was too old and ratty. Carlisle teased her, asking if she'd want him to throw her out when she became old and ratty. They bantered back and forth before Esme agreed to let it stay. I loved their marital bickering, it made me feel hopeful, knowing that a couple like them existed.

"You texted me…" I say, unsure of why he's making this so difficult.

"Yeah, hours ago," he says bitterly.

Aha.

He thought I had ignored him.

"I'm sorry…I fell asleep."

"I'm glad one of us could sleep."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Why are you being such a dick?"

His eyebrows shoot into his hairline, "Wow. So now I'm a dick?"

"Not normally, but yeah, right now you're being a really big dick."

I see a hint of a smirk on his lips, but he fights it off. I know if we weren't fighting – if we were being _normal us_ – he would have said something about having a big dick and not being one. But we weren't being ourselves; we were in this purgatory of awkwardness and anger.

I hated it.

"I don't see how I'm being a dick," he says, crossing his arms and cocking an eyebrow in challenge.

"Okay. Well, I'm leaving," I say abruptly, standing up.

"Running away again I see," he says angrily.

"I need to Edward, this isn't working."

"Wait…" he says, and the anguish in his voice stops me at the front door. I take my hand off the knob and turn to face him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry…let's talk."

I nod and say nothing, following him back into the living room.

"So…" I say awkwardly, unwilling to start the conversation, but unable to stand the silence.

He sighs heavily, muttering a low, "Fuck," before placing his head in his hands and slumping over.

I got to him instinctively, pushing him back gently and straddling his lap. He looks up at me and the expression on his face is like looking into a mirror. We're both miserable. "Talk to me," I plead, "Explain."

He nods and leans back, offering me more room. I sit on his lap sideways, laying my head on his left shoulder.

"You promised you wouldn't run out on me anymore," he says sadly, "You promised to not leave over a misunderstanding."

I hold back the anger and reply softly instead, "This wasn't a misunderstanding, Edward."

"It was Bella!" he says indignantly.

"How?" I ask, generally confused, a bit of irritation lacing my tone.

"Bella, I never once said that you had to follow me anywhere," he says, holding my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Um, yeah you did," I say slowly.

He shakes his head, "No I didn't baby. When did I once say that you had to come with me to Boston?"

"You…" I trail off, thinking back to earlier. "Oh my god," I say guiltily, "You didn't."

Tears well up in my eyes then and I shut them tightly, unable to look at his face. Big fat tears roll down my cheeks as I sob messily against Edward's chest.

_Now I'm covering him in snot too_!

I jump up and begin pacing.

"Do you want to break up with me?" I ask.

Edward's brows crease together and he jumps up, "No! Jesus Bella. Enough with the break up talk, alright?" He wraps his arms around me and leads us to the couch. He sits first and pulls down on top of him gently, kissing the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "Are you cold?" he asks sweetly and I shake my head in the negative.

"I'm such a fucking shit," I say. I can feel the vibrations of his silent laughter. "It's not funny," I cry, "I really am the world's worst girlfriend."

"No you're not; you're just a drama queen."

I scoff, "That's putting it lightly."

"Can we have this talk now? Properly?" he asks hopefully. I nod enthusiastically, climbing out of his lap.

"Where are you going?" he frowns and it's adorable.

"I can't think when I'm so close to you," I say quietly, blushing uncontrollably.

"You're ridiculous."

"I know," I shrug it off.

"So…your turn to explain. Why did you think I was asking you to follow me and be a Stepford wife?"

I sigh, frustrated at this whole situation, but mostly just frustrated with myself. "Riley."

"What does Riley have to do with this?" he asks with a bit of edge to his voice.

"Everything."

"Can I get more than a one word answer, Bella?" I cringe at his tone, he's angry with me.

"Please don't be mad at me okay?" I look up at him and his eyes soften a bit. "I'm sorry. I know it's not fair to put Riley related bullshit on you, okay? It's fucked up and I know that. I didn't even realize that I was doing it at the time. I guess I just heard what I wanted to hear, based on how he treated me," I hang my head in shame, "I don't know what's fucking wrong with me."

"So you and Riley broke up because he was being controlling?" Edward asks as his eyes flash with anger.

"No…not really. He just expected me to follow him this year. He wanted me to join him at UCLA, and I didn't want to go there. That's when he decided he wasn't going to be with me anymore, and started fucking his way through the freshman class," I grimace, still feeling embarrassed about the whole thing.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this?" he asks.

"You never asked, when I told you we broke up all you said was 'let's fucking party!', and I just wanted to forget all about the whole thing, so…we partied." I give him a small smile and he returns it. "Yeah we fucking did, we were so trashed," he laughs and I join him.

He stops laughing and turns serious, his tone soft and sweet.

"I don't want you to give up your dream, Bella. I'm not him. I want to follow you to New York. I applied to Columbia and NYU too, I can do it."

I shake my head, dismissing this idea completely. "No way, you're going to one of the top Ivy League schools in the country, you know you'll get accepted. You're not giving that up for me."

"Bella –"

I cut him off, "No. You're not giving up _your dream_."

"I won't be giving up my dream," he says fiercely, pulling me onto his lap. "My dream is to be with you."

"Huh?"

"Bella…I…" he trails off, looking nervous and embarrassed.

I caress his face gently, lightly kissing his lips. "Tell me."

"I dream of being with you forever," he says sincerely with his eyes locked onto mine. "You are all I've ever wanted. I can go to any school, I can become anything; I don't care what it is. As long as I have you, and as long as you love me, I'll be incredibly happy. I want what's best for you, and Columbia is that. I just want to be there with you, watching you thrive; I want to see you live your dream. I want to play a small role in your big plans. Is that so bad?"

I can't speak. There are no words to express to this boy how sorry I am. There are no words to tell him how much I love him. So I don't use words.

I kiss him roughly, hungrily. I want to devour him.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he gasps out when I release his lips, his neck my next destination. "Nothing to forgive," I say in between licks and nibbles to his delicious skin. He groans and pulls me onto his lap. "Fuck Bella," he says, gripping my waist tightly.

"I love you," I whisper against the shell of his ear before taking his lobe into my mouth. I suck it gently before biting down hard. He hisses and thrusts up, rubbing his hard on against my (unfortunately) covered pussy. I stand up, stripping out of my jeans and panties in record time as Edward sheds his boxers.

I look down at him hungrily, eying his gorgeous cock. That's what Edward's cock is, it's gorgeous. Long, pink, hard as a rock. _And it's all mine_, I think greedily as I kneel down in between his parted legs.

"Bella, you don't have to…fuuuuuck," he moans as I lick from his balls to the tip of his cock, using my entire tongue to taste him.

"Mmmm baby, I want to…I love the way you taste," I say in my most seductive voice before licking the head of his cock like it's my favorite flavored lollipop.

"God, Bella…mmmm…I fucking love you," he barely gets the words out in between his labored breathing. I feel his hands on the back of my head, his fingers running through my mahogany locks. It brings out porn star Bella, and I moan out loud while I slide my mouth down, taking him in half way and sucking hard.

He fists my hair, giving it a hard tug, causing me to moan around his cock. I feel it twitch in my mouth. I move my mouth down further, taking him in until I feel him at the back of my throat. I make a swallowing motion and Edward groans. He's too big to have every inch in my mouth, so I use a free hand to grab the rest of his cock, twisting my hand gently as I caress his shaft.

"Fucking Christ Bella, I'm gonna come already…" he says. I move my other hand to his balls, caressing them gently and tugging slightly. His cock twitches again, and I feel him grow harder in my mouth before he lets out a primal growl that sends a flood of arousal between my legs.

He fills my mouth and I swallow greedily, loving the taste of him on my tongue.

I climb into his lap, straddling him, feeling him grow hard again underneath me. "Ready so soon?" I tease. He smiles and pulls my face to his, igniting me with a fierce kiss.

I loved that Edward kisses me after I gave him head. I love that he loves the taste of him on my tongue, our taste mixed together. It turns him on as much as it does me when I taste my juices on his tongue. I briefly think of Riley, and how he thought that was gross; he'd make me brush my teeth before he'd kiss me. Not Edward. Edward loves me, and I love him. It was natural.

"I'm always ready for you, love," he grits out as I rub my wet lips along his erection. I feel the head of his cock graze my clit and I moan into his mouth. He swallows my moan, grunting as I grind my hips down onto him. "I need to be inside you Bella, right fucking now," he says, his voice full of desire and need.

"Yes, yes, yes," I chant over and over again as he aligns our bodies. My eyes cross when he enters me fully in one long thrust. "Unggghhhh," I groan out as the sensation takes over my entire body. "So good Edward, fuck you feel so good inside me."

He grabs my ass and slides my body back and forth, helping me ride him slowly as we both are overcome by the intensity. "Edward…"

"Are you going to come beautiful?" he asks his voice dangerously sexy. I feel one hand slide to my front, dipping down to where we're joined. Edward's fingers begin a deliciously slow and hard motion on my clit, making me scream out. He removes his fingers and I whimper, feeling his hand move back to my ass. He doesn't stop, moving his finger lower, lightly tracing my entrance; down there…_right there_. My muscles tighten instinctively and Edward moans. "Relax love," he coos, "Trust me."

I nod quickly, letting him know that it's okay, telling him that I do trust him. His finger, still wet with my juices, slips through. My jaw tightens and my eyes shut tight. He pushes slowly in until his finger is fully inside my ass. I groan, overwhelmed by the dueling sensations. Edward's finger filling my ass while his cock continues to pound my pussy pushes me over the edge and I shatter into a million pieces. I cry out, moaning his name over and over again while I grind down onto his cock and finger, gripping both tightly with my muscles. My orgasm triggers his and I feel him fill me, letting out his own sexy sounds before collapsing his face into my neck.

"Holy shit," he says, "That was…"

"I know," I whisper into his hair before kissing the top of his head.

I stand up, and almost whimper at the loss of him inside me. Edward lies down on the couch, his arms open and waiting; a big smile on his beautiful face. I lie down facing him, snuggling into his chest and inhaling his lovely scent. He smells like sex; sex with me. There was no better fragrance in the world than that of our love making.

"I love you," I say groggily, already drifting off to sleep.

"I love you, Bella," he says sweetly, kissing my forehead, "I'll love you forever, no matter what."

I smile into his chest, feeling lighter and happier than I had in the last twenty four hours.

Years later, I'd think back to this exact moment and say, "That's when."

A/N: All of your reviews made me laugh. Some of you thought Edward was an ass and some of you thought Bella was a brat. Turns out they were both being kinda dumb, eh? I love fighting, there's always great make up sex. ;)

Remember, review for faster updates! Who wants to wait a week to find out what happens next? Not meee.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All Twilight related material belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters for my own amusement.

"Thin envelopes mean 'fuck off' and thick envelopes me 'we love you'," Rosalie says to the group as we sit at my kitchen table with our stacks of envelopes.

I haven't had the guts to look at any of them. I had four in total. Two were thin and two were thick. The odds made me want to hurl.

I look across the table into the emerald eyes staring at me. "Good luck," he mouths and winks at me. "You too," I mouth back before blowing him a kiss.

"Oh, will you stop already? I'm going to throw my fucking guts up." Alice says with an eye roll. "What she said," Rosalie says, not bothering to look up from her massive pile.

Edward rolls his eyes at the both of them, probably wondering why he's here at the estrogen table. With Jasper already accepted into the Police Academy, and Emmett already in the school of his choice; Edward is left alone in his masculinity and is forced to grin and bear it. I had hoped that at least Jasper could be here to add some testosterone to the night, but my Dad has him working hard down at the station.

"Who's going first?" Edward asks suddenly.

"I think you should," I say sweetly, hoping it might ease some of his tension to have his answers.

"I don't care," Rose says and Alice nods in agreement.

"Here goes," Edward says as he rifles through his three thick envelopes. I hope what Rose said is true, because if he gets into every school he applied to, I know he'll be extremely proud of himself. I wanted a happy and confident Edward tonight, just in case I get fucked over.

He rips open an envelope and when he tosses it toward the middle of the table, I see the Harvard emblem. My stomach does a few flip flops as I watch Edward's face closely. There's no frown and no smile, but his eyebrows are pulled together. "Well?" I ask, unable to stand the tension any longer.

He shrugs and places the packet of papers down on the table. "I got in," he reaches for the second envelope and I still his hand. "You got into Harvard?" I ask, my voice doesn't hide my disbelief. I'd always known Edward was brilliant, but getting into Harvard…

"Yeah," he says like it's no big deal. I run around the table and plop myself into his lap.

"Baby I'm so proud of you. Oh my God! My boyfriend is going to Harvard!" I scream before kissing him soundly on his pouty lips. It takes him a second, but he finally kisses me back with the same amount of effort.

"Nerd."

"Dork."

I roll my eyes at Rose and Alice's simultaneous insults.

"Aren't you excited?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says with a small smile. "I'm gonna open the next one."

I frown when I see where the next one is from. UCLA? I didn't even know he'd applied there. It's another acceptance, and Edward shrugs it off yet again. His nonchalance about getting accepted into two very amazing schools is really starting to annoy me.

His knee begins jerking nervously as he reaches for his last envelope. Columbia.

I hold my breath as he opens it.

"Fuck!" he yells before slamming the papers down onto the table.

He lifts me up gently and gets up out of his chair, slamming his way out of my house. "What the fuck?" Rose asks. I shrug, because I honestly have no idea what his problem is.

"I'll go see," I say as I grab my envelopes. "I'm gonna…"

"We get it." They say together, and instead of being annoyed at their weird ways, I simply smile and wish them good luck.

I walk out of my house and find Edward lying in my backyard.

"What the fuck Edward?" I ask bluntly.

"Hello to you too."

"What is your problem?" I say as I throw his papers at him.

"This," he says as he hands a set back to me. "I got waitlisted for Columbia."

"Edward…" I didn't want to be rude or insensitive…but he got into fucking Harvard! Who cares about Columbia? Wait…

"Is this because Columbia is in New York and Harvard isn't?"

He says nothing but I can tell by his facial expression. "Babe…"

"Don't," he stops me, "I don't want to talk about this right now."

"But…"

"Please Bella. Let's open yours, okay? Are you excited?"

I know he's trying to distract me, but I go along with it. "Yeah."

I open my first letter, deciding to go with the thin ones first. I don't let Edward see it, because it's a 'fuck you' letter from Boston University. I didn't tell him that I sent it in at the last minute; because I knew it was a long shot.

"Sorry babe," he says encouragingly, knowing by my face that it was a rejection letter. I'm glad that he doesn't ask what school it was from.

The next thin one I open is a waitlist for Columbia as well. My eyebrows lift in surprise, and I feel a surge of pride swell within myself. I know a lot of people would be pissed with a waitlist – look at Edward – but to even be considered for such a prestigious place makes me proud of myself. I hand it to him, and my cheeks color at his expression. "Wow," is all he says. I try not to be insulted by the surprised tone in his voice, but I can't really blame him; seeing as how I'd had the same reaction.

My first thick envelope is a rejection from Duke. It doesn't bother me too much, as I only applied because of my father's obsession with all things Duke related when it comes to sports. The rejection does shake me though. It was a thick envelope, and I thought those guaranteed entry?

_So much for Rosalie's logic_.

What if I was rejected by everyone and only waitlisted by Columbia? That was a fucking long shot in itself. I look down at my NYU envelope and pray with everything I have to anyone who will listen that it's an acceptance letter.

I look down and read the first line,

Congratulations! I am very pleased to inform you…

And that's as far as I need to go.

I begin screaming at the top of my lungs. My poor father rushes out into the backyard with his gun drawn. "Bells? What's wrong baby? Edward what's wrong with her?"

"I got in! I got in! I got in!"

I chant over and over again. My father finally realizes what the fuck I'm screaming about and calls into my mother.

She comes through the backdoor with Rose and Alice not far behind. I'm still chanting and everyone swarms me. I enjoy the hugs and congratulations that they give me until I realize someone is missing. I look over to where Edward was sitting and see that he's gone.

I immediately stop celebrating and after a big kiss and hug to my parents, and a promised call to Rose and Alice…I go in search of cranky pants…again.

I head for the kitchen to grab my keys, because I instinctively know that Edward is no longer at my house. I stop short when I open my front door, not expecting to see him sitting on my porch.

He must see the confused and surprised expression on my face, because he gives me a small smile, "No more running, remember?" he says as he holds out his hand to me. I take it and join him, sitting down next to him on the top step. "What are you doing out here?" I ask.

"Thinking," is all he offers.

"About?"

"Us."

I swallow thickly and nod. "What about us?"

"College."

"Me too…Edward," I sigh, "Can I get more than one word answers?" He smirks at me and its then that I realize he's doing it on purpose. "You're a jerk, do you know that?" He shrugs but says nothing. I know Edward, and I know right now he feels like everything is out of his control; which is something that Edward Cullen has a hard time accepting.

"Edward…" I trail off. He looks over at me and the look in his eyes startles me. "What's wrong?"

"Bella, if you're going to dump me…just do it quickly. Please don't use the whole it's not you it's me or distance is hard. Nothing cliché, just be honest with me and I can handle it. I just want us to remain friends okay? I need to make sure you're still in my life, in whatever capacity you choose."

Three different emotions flit through me quickly: surprise, sadness, and anger. I settle on the latter, standing up and making my way to the bottom of the stairs. I glare up at his sitting form and situate my hands on my hips. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Edward Cullen?" He looks surprised and confused by my outburst and replies with a simple, "Huh?"

"You heard me. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me."

"Then why did you just say all of that?"

He sighs heavily, resting his elbows on his knees and hiding his head in his hands. "I know it's not normal to remain friends with an ex Bella, but I think we're different. We've been friends our entire lives; I don't want that to end just because of this."

"Because of what?" I interrupt.

"Because we're breaking up…" he gives me his signature are-you-an-idiot look.

"We are NOT breaking up! Please explain to me how you got into fucking Harvard."

"I applied."

I can't tell if he's being serious or sarcastic.

"You are so stupid; I don't know how you even got in."

"Why are you being mean?"

"Edward…please tell me you're joking."

"Joking about what?"

JESUS CHRIST.

"Wait, did you say we're not breaking up?" he asks hopefully. I want to smack him and kiss him at the same time. I decide on the former, walking up the three steps so I'm standing over him. I let my open palm connect with the back of his head roughly.

"Ow! What the hell Bella?"

"No. We're not breaking up." I say instead of an explanation to my domestic violence. "Why would you even think that?"

"I got into Harvard and you got into NYU."

"So?"

"So."

"We talked about this Edward, remember?"

"I remember the awesome make-up sex," he says with a waggle of his eyebrows. I'm glad that his mood is lighter, his playfulness back now that he knows we're not breaking up, but it pisses me off all the same.

"Hey Dad." I say while looking behind Edward, causing him to jump up and apologize. "Chief we haven't had sex I was just joking around…" he stops mid-apology, realizing that we're the only two on the porch. "Seriously Bella?" he says with a frown as he turns back around to face me. "I almost shit my pants."

I laugh despite the situation and hold my hand out for him. "Let's go somewhere."

He takes my hand and we walk toward his car. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere."

We get into his car and drive for about ten minutes, neither of us saying a word as we pull up to our old elementary school park. He leads us toward the swing set, sitting down and opening his arms to me.

I giggle as I get into the spider position with him; sitting on his lap with my legs wrapped around his back and my arms slung around his neck comfortably. He holds onto the rusted chain and begins swinging us leisurely.

"Do you remember the first time we talked at school? Like in public?" I ask him and he frowns in concentration.

"You mean the first time our parents didn't force our interaction for their own benefit?" he asks and I laugh and nod my head. "Yeah I remember."

"What did you say?" I ask hoping he's remembering the same thing as me.

"I told you that Mike Newton was a dick and to not listen to anyone who told you that you weren't beautiful."

I giggle into his neck and kiss it lightly. "Not in those exact words…but yeah, kinda."

"Do you remember my exact words?" he asks with a look of surprise on his face. I try to bury my face in his neck again but he pulls back, not allowing me the luxury of hiding my blush. "Yes," I answer, feeling stupid for remembering his every word from that day on the playground.

"What did I say?" he asks softly.

I bite my lip before answering. "You said…'"Bella you are the prettiest Swan there ever was. Don't let Mike or any other stupid boy tell you you're not okay?"' And you said it right here."

"Wow…"

"Yep."

"I was smooth, even back then."

I pinch his nipple through his t-shirt, earning a hilarious yelp.

"That meant a lot to me, you know," I say bringing the conversation back to serious. "I never let anyone else treat me badly after that. It's why I broke up with Riley instead of taking his shit."

He smiles at me then and I'm reminded of the eight year old boy that was my hero that day. It's a realization that strikes me quickly, making me gasp.

"What is it, love?" Edward asks as he wraps his arms around my back, his previous efforts causing our swinging to continue slowly.

"I loved you." I say and he gives me a confused look. "Loved? As in past-tense?" His worried tone brings me back to my senses and I quickly reassure him. "No love – present tense. But I mean…back then. I even loved you then."

He smiles brightly. "Oh yeah?" I nod. "I think I did too, unconsciously."

"I've known you my entire life." I say and he nods.

"I've known me my entire life too," he teases until he notices my frown.

"Be serious, please." I request.

"Sorry," he says before kissing me quickly.

"I've known you as the annoying little boy I was forced to play with while our mother's hung out," he laughs at that, "I've known you as the boy who saved me," he smiles at me brightly, "I've known you as my best friend," he nods and mouths 'me too', "And now I know you as…my everything."

The green of his eyes darkens slightly and his look intensifies as we lock eyes. "You're my everything," he says with no hesitation. "I'm sorry I was being an idiot. I know we can make it through anything, and being away from each other for a few weeks at a time won't break this," he says with a squeeze to my hand, "It won't break us."

"It won't," I agree. "When school ends we'll choose our lives together, right?"

"Right."

"So we have nothing to worry about then," I say with heavy sarcasm.

"I think we have plenty to worry about," Edward says seriously instead of playfully, "But I'm not worried about us. Are you?"

"Nope," is my simple reply, "As long as I've got you."

"When did we become so corny?" Edward asks with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm not sure, but I like it."

"Me too. Just don't tell Em and J."

"I won't," I promise, "As long as you don't tell Alice or Rose."

"Deal."

He kisses me then, slow and deeply as we swing back and forth. I grind my hips against his and he groans in my mouth. "I think we need to have make-up sex," he suggests in between kisses. I frown and try to keep a straight face as I speak, "We didn't fight though…its fine, no make-up sex is needed."

His puppy-dog-sad-face is in full effect as he speaks again. "But I want it. I want you."

I can't tease him for long, because I feel his dick harden underneath me and it sends a rush of desire to every cell in my body. "I want you, too."

As soon as the words are out of my mouth he's carrying me towards his car.

A new rush of arousal floods between my thighs as I have another realization: We aren't going to make it much further than the car.

A/N: Edward's kind of an idiot, huh? Do you think our love birds will survive a long-distance relationship? Let me know your thoughts. xo


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"And when we remove our caps and gowns today, we will finally join the ranks that our parents have been warning us about all of these years; we become responsible adults. Congratulations Class of 2012!"

Thank God there would not be an exam on Angela Weber's valedictorian speech, because I would epically fail it. I'd only heard the last two sentences of her ten minute speech, unable to focus on anything other than Edward's thumb tracing along my skin.

"Stop it Cullen," I whisper for the third time. It earns me another one of his adorable laughs and I can't help but smile at the sound. I shoot him a mock scowl and that earns me a wink. I flush slightly and cough, trying to ignore the desire that wants to erupt out of me at such a simple action. He laughs harder now, knowing exactly what he's doing to me.

"Stop drawing attention to us. You're already fucking with everything by sitting next to me."

He shrugs and says, "So? Who cares if we have to be in alphabetical order? That's a really stupid rule. It should go from the best to the worst. Then we'd be in the same row. I'd be ahead of you, of course, but at least we'd be able to sit together right?"

I laugh at his ridiculousness and then pinch him. "Hey! I would be ahead of you. I'm way better than you are at everything in life."

"Whatever you say Bella, whatever you say." I sneakily give him the finger and he smirks at me before whispering, "Later love, at the party." I'm pretty sure an embarrassing squeak escapes my lips as his linger at my ear. He chuckles and continues his stupid sexy whispering. "Anyway, all of that best and worst shit doesn't matter. One day we'll share the same last name and won't have to worry about being alphabetically separated."

I gasp and lean into his touch as he kisses down my neck sweetly. There's nothing extremely erotic about the act right now in the middle of our graduating class, but his lips combined with his words are turning me on. "You can't say things like that." I barely recognize my own voice as I continue to speak quietly. "Not in the middle of a crowded room with witnesses."

"Witnesses to what love?" he asks smugly as if he already knows what I'm going to say. I answer him anyway. "Witnesses to the public indecency that's bound to occur."

"Mmmm," he hums against my neck, just below my ear. "I do love when you're indecent, Bella."

I bite my lip to hold back a moan.

Sexy bastard knows exactly what he's doing to me; making me want him when I can't have him.

I want nothing more than to rip his cap and gown off of his body and strip him out of his suit. My mouth waters at the thought of Edward in his dark blue suit. I thought I was going to molest him right in front of our parents this morning.

"We are asking that you not clap for individual students as they receive their diplomas. Please hold all applause until all students have received theirs."

I'm pulled out of my Edward-induced haze by Mrs. Cope's voice.

Edward needs to leave me as his group is called to the stage. I watch with a huge smile on my face as Edward receives his diploma, and laugh out loud as both of our parents ignore the rule and cheer loudly for him. When I cross the stage they're even louder with Edward joining in on the cheering. My cheeks burn with my traitor blush, but thankfully I don't trip or stumble as I finish crossing the stage and make my way to my seat.

After the ceremony we meet up with everyone outside of the school to talk about our plans for the night. "So graduates what's the plan?" Emmett asks as Edward and I approach the group. Rosalie is already wrapped around him, loving the fact that he's going to be home for the summer now. I smile as they kiss sweetly. I feel incredibly happy for them. Rose will be joining Emmett this fall at UW, so they'll never have to be apart again for months at a time. My smile falls as I realize something. Edward and I won't be together this fall. I'll be in New York and he'll be in Boston. We'd discussed it and agreed that we would follow our dreams and stay together no matter what, but that didn't make our impending separation any easier for me.

"Bella? What do you think?" Edward's question pulls me out of my melancholy thoughts. I look up at him with a confused expression and he elaborates. "We were thinking of just going down to First Beach with everyone else tonight and then just splitting off after if we want."

First Beach for a party after graduation was the celebration that all Forks High graduates attended.

"Oh yeah. That sounds good. Whatever."

He gives me a concerned look before turning back to our group. "We're in."

We say goodbye to Alice and Jasper as they walk toward Alice's parents. "Come on Rosie, there's your mom," Emmett says as he points her out in the crowd.

"You're ditching me Em?" Edward asks with a mock look of hurt on his face. "It's my graduation."

"It's my girl's too, and also your girl's. Let's just say we're with our women on their special day eh? It's a lot manlier." Edward smiles and nods in agreement. "We'll see you tonight though, and congrats little bro." Emmett says as he holds out his hand for a fist bump. Rose and I roll our eyes at their boy antics.

As they walk away, Edward takes my hand and gives it a light squeeze. "Hey," I look up at him and he gives me a small smile, "What's wrong?" I see the worry creased around his eyes and hate that I put it there. I shake my head, "Nothing is wrong."

"Bella…" he says in a tone that clearly says "I don't believe you."

"Edward…" I tease and he frowns. "I promise nothing is wrong, okay?"

It's not a lie, because nothing is wrong. We're great.

"Okay," he concedes as he wraps his arm around me and leads us toward our parents.

I'm just scared shitless.

-XXX-

I grumble to myself as I rifle through my closet, finding absolutely nothing I want to wear.

Dinner had been thankfully uneventful. Our parents gushed over the two of us, giving us praise throughout the entire meal and letting us know how proud they are; mostly of themselves for raising us.

Things seemed a bit tense between Edward and me at the restaurant, but I chocked it up to feeling guilty for not talking to him about how I'm feeling. I just don't want him to think that I'm questioning us or our commitment to each other by being afraid.

"Hey bitch," Rosalie says as she enters my room without knocking. "What are you doing? We're ready to go."

"Well I'm not," I snap as I throw a skirt across my room.

"Someone's in a mood," she says with her hands on her hips. "Alice!" she shouts at full volume and seconds later Alice appears in my doorway. "What's up?" she asks as her eyes dart between the two of us. "Bitch fight?"

"Well, Bella is definitely being a bitch, but I can handle that. I need you to find her an outfit, kay?" Alice nods with a serious look on her face, as if she's just been asked to perform open heart surgery. "Get over here Bella." Rose says as she sits on my bed. I reluctantly join her and watch in amusement as Alice searches through my drawers and closet.

"Spill it," Rose says as soon as I'm seated beside her. "Do not leave anything out."

"I'm scared."

"Of?"

"Everything."

She rolls her eyes at me. "I'm going to need a few more details than that Bella. Be specific. What are you afraid of?"

It all spills out of me, like an erupting volcano. "I'm just scared Rose! You and Emmett are going off to UW together, and you're going to be together all of the time. I'm not trying to be a bitch, I swear. I'm not jealous either. I'm so happy that you won't have to do distance anymore, really. But that just makes me think of how I will have a long-distance relationship with Edward. I'm scared, Rose. We've only been together, what, nine months? You and Em were together for three years before you had to be apart! What if we're not strong enough? What if we break up? What if he meets someone else? What if-"

"Slow the fuck down, Bella." Rose cuts me off before I can continue ranting like a lunatic. "First of all, have you talked to Edward about any of this?" I shake my head and she sighs. "You need to." I nod. "Second…it doesn't matter how long you've been together. Do you love him?" I give her a duh look and she sighs. "Do you?"

"Of course I love him Rose. I've never loved anyone before him. I didn't even understand how someone could love another person so much until now."

She smiles at me and continues. "It's perfectly fine to be scared Bella. That's a part of love too. When Emmett went away to school all I kept thinking about was him finding some hot freshman and ditching the stupid high school girl back home." My eyes widen involuntarily and Rose laughs. "What?"

"How could you be insecure Rose? You look like a fucking super model." She frowns as if she doesn't agree with me, but instead of disagreeing she ignores my outburst and continues. "Anyway, I was afraid he'd leave me. I was even afraid that I wouldn't love him anymore and I wouldn't want to be with him." My mouth pops open in shock. "Do you feel like that at all?"

"No!" I shout louder than I intended to. But fuck me, how could she think that I would ever think of _not_ being with Edward. I ask her as much and she huffs. "Don't be so defensive Bella, it was just a question."

"Sorry."

"None of that mattered though B. When he was gone, of course I missed him, but I also loved him more and more every day. When we did get to see each other…it was so special and amazing. That's how it will be for you two. You'll make it because you love each other. But…"

"But what?"

"If you don't talk to Edward about how you're feeling…it won't last. You need communication for distance to work, and you two are clearly lacking that important factor."

I nod because I know what she's saying makes sense, even if I don't want to admit it.

"Done!" Alice shouts out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of both of us. She walks over and hands me my outfit. I nod in approval at the skinny jeans and Star Wars t-shirt she hands me.

"What about shoes?"

"Wear those," she says pointing to my plain black Toms. I raise my eyebrows at her in disbelief. Alice's hatred for my Toms is legendary. "Oh don't give me that look. They'll look good with the jeans. Plus you have like, no sandals at all. How is that possible?"

I roll my eyes at her and get changed, ignoring their conversation about shoes. A few minutes later there's a knock at my bedroom door and Edward's head pops in. "Hey," he says and I notice that his voice has a tone of sadness. "You girls ready?"

I nod and we leave, walking out to Emmett's huge hummer that's taking up my entire driveway. "Emmett," I scold, "This is going to kill the environment."

"I know Green Peace. Just get in." I laugh at his nick name for me and climb into the backseat with Edward.

"Where's Jasper?" I ask Alice and just as she's about to answer I hear the familiar roar of his motorcycle. "Never mind. Just don't be late Alice. We all know what happens when Jasper rides that bike," I tease and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Don't worry about my sex life, Swan. We'll be there when we get there. Don't let all of the good beer get taken before my awesomeness arrives."

"Sure thing, Ali," Edward says sweetly before look at Jasper. "Wrap it before you tap it man!" He shouts earning a laugh from everyone but Alice.

"Shut up Edward!" She punches his arm, hurting her own hand and not hurting Edward at all. She huffs and stalks off toward Jasper's bike and we take off.

-XXX-

As Edward and I walk up to the bonfire on first beach, I realize two things: We're here before Jasper and Alice, and Lauren Mallory is grinding against Jake. Great.

"Bells! How the fuck are ya?" Jake yells across the fire and I feel Edward tense beside me. I grab his hand and give it a squeeze while whispering quietly in his ear. "It's fine, he's not going to do anything. I think he's drunk. Relax, okay?"

He nods slightly and I smile at him. "Let's get a drink."

We walk around the fire to the makeshift bar, which just so happens to be Tyler's truck bed filled to the brim with ice.

After we have our drinks we find an empty spot close to the fire. "Hold on, love." Edward places a fleece blanket down and gives me his adorable crooked grin. "I don't want you to get sand everywhere, you look so gorgeous tonight."

"Really?" He nods and I roll my eyes. "Jeans and a t-shirt make me gorgeous huh?"

"That t-shirt is sexy as fuck because it's Star Wars and I love the fact that you love Star Wars as much as me. Plus it reminds me of the first time we ever saw the first three together," he says as we sit down on the blanket.

"I remember. We were in third grade and you cried when we found out that Vader was Luke's dad." I start laughing and he scowls at me.

"Shut up! You cried when Padme died," he says with raised eyebrows. "The entire theater was pissed off because you were so damn loud."

"Hey, that was really freaking sad! Anakin and Padme are my OTP."

"Your what?" he asks with a laugh.

"My OTP: One True Pair."

"So like soul mates or something?"

I nod and he gives me a slow crooked grin. "You know who my ultimate OTP is?" I shake my head. "Us," he answers and kisses me sweetly.

"That is the cutest thing you've ever said to me," I whisper against his lips.

"Cute enough to get me laid?" he asks and yelps when I pinch his nipple. "Jesus woman! I was joking! Enough with the nipples."

"How about I kiss them better?" I ask innocently, excitement coursing through me as his green eyes darken with lust. "Would you like that baby?" I scratch my nails down his forearms, loving the new position of him on top of me, caging me in.

"Yeah," he grunts out before kissing my neck. He makes his way to my ear and whispers, "Only if I can return the favor." My nipples instantly tighten at his words. I moan and arch my back, wanting nothing more than to have his firm body pressed fully against me. "Can I love?"

"Yes," I groan out, completely oblivious to the fact that we're in public, surrounded by our graduating class.

"Hey Bells, what's up?"

Until now.

Edward buries his face into my neck, and I'm sure it's too keep from saying something to Jake. I play with the hair at the nape of his neck as I look up at Jake. "What do you want Jake?"

"Are you still mad at me Bells? I know I was a dick but I apologized for it."

God, he's so damn stupid when he's drunk. "It's not that simple Jake. You're right, you did apologize and we talked and that's the end."

"Great," he smiles at me and sits down beside us. "So can you believe we graduated?"

I'm sure my mouth is open in shock. Because seriously? How does he not realize that this isn't okay? "Jake…I meant the end as in the end of this," I motion between the two of us. "The end of us, our friendship."

His face falls into a sad confused expression. "But…Bella it can't be forever. I mean…we're both going to be at the same school and everything. We can't avoid each other forever. What if we have a class together?"

_What?_

"What the fuck?" Edward asks loudly as he launches himself out of my grasp. He's standing above Jake and me now, and he looks furious. "What the fuck are you talking about Black?"

Jake stands up, setting himself into a defensive position immediately. "I got into NYU."

A/N: Sorry for the wait. RL kicked my ass this week. Getting ready for my new semester of school and all that. We have two chapters left now and maybe an epilogue.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: No Twilight ownage here.

It'd taken a lot of convincing and Emmett's brute strength to get Edward away from Jacob before he did anything that would get him into trouble.

"Are you good now?" Emmett asks him as he holds him against his Hummer. Edward only nods, looking past him back toward the bonfire. "You sure?" he asks again, a hint of disbelief coloring his tone.

"I'm fucking fine, Emmett. Go back to Rose."

Emmett doesn't even flinch at the venom in his voice. Instead he turns and faces me. "Are you going to be okay with him?"

I scoff. "Of course I'll be okay. Go back and have fun Em. We're gonna wait here for a while. I'll text you if we're going to head back over."

He stands there just looking at me for a minute before handing me his keys. "No driving. We'll leave in about an hour unless you guys come back and want to stay. Cool?"

I nod my head. "Cool."

He holds out his knuckles for me to fist bump and I grin as I do it.

Once Emmett is out of sight I slowly move closer to my brooding boyfriend. "Edward, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

The icy tone of his voice makes me flinch and his face softens when he sees the effect his words have on me. "Sorry. I'm not mad at you. You know that right?"

I say nothing and just shrug, because I really don't know that he's not mad at me for this. Sure, I did nothing wrong; but Jacob going to the same school as me while Edward is hours away? That shit isn't going to fly with him, and there's not really anything I can do about it. And that's why I feel at fault and guilty; I can't do anything.

"Bella," he sighs as he pulls me against him. I hug him tightly and he kisses my hair. "We need to talk."

Irrational fear runs through my body suddenly, and I tense in his embrace. "Relax love, it's not anything bad. At least I don't think so." That doesn't make me feel much better.

"Okay."

He takes the keys from me and unlocks the beast of a vehicle and helps me climb into the backseat with him. "I'm fine with Jacob going to the same school as you."

I give him a disbelieving look and he lets out a small laugh. There's no humor to it though, and it worries me. "No you're not," I call out his bullshit and his laughter stops.

"No, I'm not."

I groan and straddle his lap. "Is it really that bad?"

He raises an eyebrow at me as if to say "stupid fucking question". "What if Lauren was going to Boston?"

I let out a growl and it shocks me. He chuckles and kisses my cheek muttering against my cheek, "Exactly."

He doesn't need to say anything else, because he's right. If Lauren was going to the same school as Edward, I would probably flip my shit. It's not that I don't trust Edward, because I do. I know now that he'd never hurt me and we're in this together; but I don't trust that skank at all. "I get it."

"You do?" he asks as he holds my face in his hands and examines my face.

"Yeah…but you know there's nothing I can do right?"

He sighs. "Yeah, I know."

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for Bella. This is just something I need to work through." He gives me a small smile, but it's forced.

"I know it's hard to think about him being at the same school, but I'll probably never even see him. He's not exactly in my league when it comes to school. I highly doubt we'll share classes. It's a really big school."

"I'm sure you'll share some of the basic classes that all freshmen have to take Bella."

I shrug. "Maybe, but there's going to a ton of freshmen, meaning we might not have the same classes."

"There's plenty of ways you two could run into each other, but fuck I don't want to think about it okay? And I don't want to argue. I want to enjoy the time we have left together."

"Don't say it like that," my voice cracks as I beg him. "Don't say it like this is the end. Or like this is temporary. Please."

"Baby I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." He kisses my lips sweetly and I sigh against his mouth.

"You know that even if we live near each other, or have the same classes, or if I see him around campus…" Edward's growling at this point. "None of that will matter."

"Why?"

"I'm yours Edward, that's why. You're all I want. I don't want anyone else."

"What if you get lonely or horny?"

"That's what Skype is for," I say with a waggle of my eyebrows.

He chuckles and shakes his head, "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," I say with a wink, "definitely."

"Say it again, Bella."

I know he's not talking about my Skype reference. "I'm yours. I only want you."

He growls again, but this time it isn't anger fueling it. It's lust. His eyes are suddenly dark and hooded as he looks at my face. "Do you want me right now?" He holds my hips and gently grinds me against him. I can feel him hardening beneath me and I whimper. "Is that a yes, love?"

"Fuck yes," I groan out and Edward chuckles.

"I love when you talk dirty. Aren't you afraid of someone seeing us?" I shake my head no. "You're not? You're a dirty girl then, Isabella." His use of my full name sends shivers down my spine. "Not afraid at all of someone seeing me fuck you in this truck."

"No," I groan as I rub myself all over his hard on. "I want you to fuck me right now. I don't care who sees us. I don't care if Jake is standing right outside the fucking window. I want him to see you take me and mark me and make me yours."

My words shock the shit out of me, but I know they're nothing but the truth.

"Fuck Bella. You can't say shit like that to me."

"Why not?" I ask with a grin. "Are you not going to fuck me baby?" I accentuate my question with a swivel of my hips.

"Oh, I'm going to fuck you right here, right now." His voice is low and gravely; it sends a rush of arousal through me.

I moan loudly, unable to control the blatant lust that courses through me as he removes his shirt, mine disappearing not long after.

"Are you trying to kill me with this?" he asks in a strained voice. I smirk, unable to help myself. I knew wearing a lovely black lace bra and panty set underneath my simple outfit would drive him wild.

"You should see the panties."

As soon as the words leave my mouth he has me lying down on the backseat, yanking my jeans off and staring at me like I'm something to eat.

"Your turn," I say as I reach for his belt buckle. He doesn't hesitate, quickly shedding every scrap of clothing from his body. I moan as he removes my panties, slowly pulling them down my legs and leaving a trail of hot kisses in their wake. "Edward…" I whimper out his name as he continues to kiss and lick back up my ankles, sucking at my inner thigh. I know he's going to leave a mark, and instead of pushing his head away, I grab fistfuls of his hair and pull him closer to me.

"I'll have to show off this mark so everyone knows I'm yours," I tease. He growls and lays his body on top of mine, cupping my chin in one of his hands. "You will not show anyone this mark. This is for my eyes _only_ because you're _mine_. Do you understand me Isabella?" He moves his mouth to my neck and begins sucking hungrily at my skin. I whimper, unable to form a coherent sentence with his lips on me. "This one you can show off. Let the entire world know you're mine." He grins down at me smugly.

"My turn," I all but growl as I pull him closer to me; I latch my lips onto his neck and suck at him eagerly. Loving the taste of his skin on my tongue, I moan against his flesh. I pull back and look at my mark left on his neck. "Mine."

"Yours," he agrees before crushing his lips to mine. "I'll always be yours."

I reach between our bodies and grasp his erection. I love the feel of him in my hand, heavy and hard as steel covered in silky soft skin. I run my hand along his length, making him shudder. "Edward I need you." I rub the head of his hard cock against my clit and we both moan loudly at the sensation. "You feel so good against me. I need to feel you inside me." I spread my legs and sigh as he settles in between them. I quickly wrap my legs around his hips, settling my feet on his firm ass. "I want to feel you right now." I line his ready cock against my entrance and pull him into me with my feet anchored against his ass. The second he slips inside me he groans loudly. "Fuck Bella. Jesus Christ, you feel so fucking good. So tight and wet and fucking hot."

His words spur me on and I grind my hips up against him. "When you're gone," my voice cracks as I speak, "remember this. Remember how it feels to be inside me, to be mine. I'll never forget how you feel inside me."

"Bella…" his voice is hoarse and strained and I know he's holding back. I know he wants me to cum first, but I don't care. I don't need to cum. I need him to find release. To know that I'm his and the only one who can make him feel this way. The one who can bring him pleasure. "Let go Edward," I whisper against his neck before kissing up to his lips.

I slide my tongue into his waiting mouth and swirl my tongue against his. The taste of Edward is something I could never forget, even if I wanted to. I know I'll dream about this when I'm away from him until I can see him again. I hope he'll do the same.

"I can't Bella. Cum first," his sudden words bring me out of my melancholy thoughts. "Please," he begs. Suddenly I realize that he might need this as much as me; the reassurance that he can bring me pleasure that no one else can. This in mind, I reach down between us and begin lightly rubbing my clit.

"Fucking shit Bella. That's not helping me hold off," he groans as he watches me play with myself. "God that's so fucking hot. Look at you, swollen and wet, glistening for me."

I moan at his words, feeling myself coming closer and closer to my own release. My body begins tingling, the warmth spreading out through every extremity. "Edward, I'm so close…" He speeds up his thrusts at my words, driving into me with as much force as the small space will allow. "Fuck! Yes, right there. Oh my god, right there. More. Please." I screech out my pleas, relishing in the feelings he's bringing to my body as he hits that spot. That spot so deep inside me that it makes me see fucking stars.

He doesn't falter in his thrusts, his hips slamming against me in a frenzied rhythm. I continue rubbing my clit hard and fast.

And then I explode.

My entire body freezes as my climax drowns me; my lungs burn with the need for oxygen as wave after wave of pleasure ripples through my entire body. My eyes shut tightly, unable to remain open as I'm assaulted by the most intense orgasm of my life. "Fuck!" I shout, the word quickly becoming inaudible as I moan.

"Fucking Christ Bella!" Edward yells loudly as his thrusts become erratic. After a few more thrusts he explodes inside me, filling me with him. At this moment, I've never been more grateful for birth control. The humiliating experience of going to the doctor's with Renee to get my prescription as one of my sixteenth "birthday presents" seems worth it now.

Because Edward letting go and releasing inside me is the best way for him to mark me as his, and the best way for me to show him that I belong to him.

He collapses on top of me, his heavy weight comforting. "You're amazing," he whispers against my lips before peppering my face in tiny kisses.

"You're not so bad yourself."

He smirks down at me. "Yeah?"

"Mhmm, you're amazing too."

He gently pulls out of me and my body screams in protest at the loss He passes me my clothes and I laugh as he tries to untangle my panties from a headrest.

"We're good?" he asks quietly as he pulls on his jeans. I nod and give him a big smile.

"So much more than good. Do you see now?"

He nods and smiles brightly at me. "I do."

A rush of emotions runs through my body at those two words. A picture flashes in my brain. Edward in a tux, waiting for me at the end of a beautifully decorated aisle. I shake my head to get rid of the picture, aware that if that was to happen, it wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"What are you thinking about beautiful?"

"Nothing," I lie quickly. No need to scare him off.

Before he can call me on my bullshit this time, a banging on the side of the Hummer startles us both.

"Unlock the doors!" We hear Emmett's voice boom out. We unlock the doors and find Emmett standing there with his arms crossed. "I guess I should've said no fucking too! Jesus Christ Edward! I haven't even christened this thing yet." He pouts like a toddler who had his toy stolen.

Rosalie pulls him down and whispers something in his ear. Suddenly he's all smiles. "You guys wanna leave or go back to the party?"

I look at Edward and he smiles. "Let's go back. I'm sure we'll find Jasper and Alice fucking somewhere."

"Sounds like fun," I deadpan causing him to laugh loudly.

I set my worry aside for now, intent on focusing on the summer with my love and my best friends.

A/N: I've been kind of a loser with updating, I know. I'm trying to update all of my stories today, and then I'll update them all again Sunday, so I can be back on my true weekly schedule. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. They mean a lot to me and help me when I feel like my writing sucks. Lol


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Even though it's the end of July, the sun isn't out. I silently grumble about Forks' weather and hear a laugh behind me. "It's not funny," I say with a huff. "It's summer. I want sun."

"There will be plenty of sun for you in New York."

I tense slightly, the way I always do when our impending separation makes its way into our conversations. It hasn't so much throughout the summer, both of us trying to enjoy the time we have left, not wanting to soil it with arguments and insecurities.

I turn around in his arms, giggling slightly as the grass tickles my bare legs. "There won't be plenty of Edward though." I pout and Edward frowns.

"Sure there will." I raise an eyebrow and he smirks at me. "I'll just be in technical form. Texts, e-mails, IMs, Skype," he finishes with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Ah yes, the ever important Skype."

"Are you saying you don't want to Skype with me baby? I can make it very interesting." He pushes his hips against me and I moan, slightly shocked that he's ready to go again already.

"How interesting?" I tease and his eyes darken.

"How about I show you?"

My phone starts ringing right then and he buries his head into my neck and groans. "Sorry," I mutter as I reach for it. "Shit, it's my dad." Edward jumps away from me comically, quickly pulling on his boxers and pants while looking around our empty meadow frantically.

"He can't see you Edward."

His face flushes and he rubs the back of his neck, muttering a quiet, "Shut up," as I laugh at him.

"Hello? Hey Dad. No I didn't forget. I'm on my way now. 'Kay, bye."

Edward raises his eyes at me. "What's up?"

"I forgot about that dinner thing my parents are doing tonight. It starts in like an hour." I'm not worried about getting back in time, it's only a ten minute drive from our meadow to my house.

"Oh shit. I forgot about that too! I was supposed to pick up dessert and meet my parents to head over."

He whips out his cell phone quickly. "Ma, hey, um…I forgot that pie." He bites his lip, nervous about her wrath. He's so cute. "Yeah, I know. I'm really sorry. Oh, cool, yeah okay. Bye."

"Well?"

"Emmett got it."

"He'll be the new favorite."

"He always has been," he pouts dramatically.

"Well you're my favorite," I say sweetly while holding my arms out to him. He makes it to me in two strides, wrapping me up in his arms.

"Shit Bella, get dressed or I won't be able to stop myself."

I giggle as he sets me down. I get dressed quickly while Edward packs up our blankets and picnic supplies. We'd started coming here more often with the great weather, but more so for the privacy. It was a beautiful little meadow that Edward stumbled upon, and I knew right away that this was our place.

"You ready?" he asks with a smile, his arms full of our belongings.

"Yep."

-XXX-

"We are so proud of you baby. It's going to be so hard to watch you leave us in just two short weeks, but I know you're off to fulfill one of many dreams to come. Your dad and I will miss the bejeesus out of you, but I know this is going to be great. We love you baby girl." My mother finishes her mini speech with a sniffle.

I get up from my chair and engulf her and my father in a huge hug. To be honest, I'm feeling pretty sad right now as well. Of course I'm excited to go to New York and to a school I've been dreaming of going to…but I feel like too much is changing. As I disengage from the hug, I look over to Edward. He's looking down, playing with the food on his plate. As if he feels my stare on him, he looks up and gives me a gorgeous smile. He winks at me and I wink back as I take my seat across from him.

I blush embarrassingly beet red as he starts playing an impromptu game of footsie with me. I shake my head at him quickly and mouth "stop". He doesn't stop. I'm not even surprised that its turning me on. Anything this boy does turns me into a needy mess.

-XXX-

Edward doesn't have to arrive at school until two days after I do, so we made plans to head to New York together. He's going to stay with me and help me settle into my apartment. At least that's what we're both using as our excuse. The real reason being we don't want to have to say goodbye to each other before we absolutely have to.

"Love you Bells, you take care of yourself, understand?" My dad's gruff voice brings tears to my eyes. "I will Daddy," I promise, trying to hold back tears. If I cry, he'll cry; and I can't stand to see the Chief cry. I turn around face my crying mother. "I-I'm going to m-miss you so much baby!" She wraps her arms around me, embracing me so tight I feel like my lungs are going to burst.

I look over my mother's shoulder and see Edward hugging his mom. She's crying silently and she opens her eyes. I silently mouth "help" and she kisses Edward and makes her way over to me with a wink. "Ray, honey let her go. It's okay." She continues to coo at my mother as she helps me disengage myself from her death grip. Once I'm free she hugs me fiercely herself.

"I love you Bella. You are the daughter I never had, and will be my daughter-in-law one day." I gasp and look into her eyes, seeing nothing but truth. "Don't let me scare you off darling. It's the truth and you know it in here." She puts her hand on my heart. "You make my boy so happy. You're the best thing for him and he for you. Be safe, and take care of my boy before he leaves you. He needs all of your love and encouragement." I only nod and kiss her, whispering how much I love her too.

Carlisle releases Edward and makes his way toward me. "Be safe and be smart. Take care of yourself and my boy and we'll see you both at Christmas." I can tell he's trying just as hard as my dad to not cry so I smile and hug him tightly. "I love you Carlisle. I'll take care of your son, you take care of my parents, okay?" He smiles and nods before letting me go.

I turn around and see Edward in a trio hug with my parents and smile. They release him and he turns to me, taking my hand in his. We turn around as we walk down my driveway. "Edward!" Carlisle calls back. "Don't forget your shipment will be in Boston when you arrive. You'll need to sign for it so please make sure you're there to receive it. I don't want you to have to go to the post office. It's quite a few boxes." Edward laughs and nods. "Okay Dad, I'll be there don't worry." Carlisle gives him a tight smile, and I know it's because he can't think of anything else to say to hold us here. "Alright. Have a safe flight kids."

With a final wave from all of our parents we make the drive to first beach together.

-XXX-

"I can't do this. I can't!"

"Ali…"

"Don't you Ali me, Bella! You can't go across the country. Em and Rose will be at Udub, so that's okay. But you're leaving me!"

I look at my best friend with wide eyes. Where is this coming from?

"Alice, you've known we were going for months…can't we just enjoy this time together?"

Her bottom lip quivers and she breaks out into sobs, wrapping her arms around me and hugging me tightly. I look over her shoulder at our friends in panic, all of them just shrug at me. "Thanks a lot guys," I mutter quietly. Edward's smirking at me and I stick my tongue out at him. His eyes darken and it does things to me. Things that should not be happening in the company of our friends. I cough and mentally shake myself, focusing on my friend and not my fuck hot boyfriend.

"I love you Alice," I focus on my friend instead of the smoldering look my boyfriend is throwing my way. "We'll be back for Christmas."

"That's so far away!"

"How about this…when we come back for Christmas break, I'll gracefully accept any presents you get me."

She steps back and looks at me suspiciously. "Really?"

"Really."

"And I can give you a full makeover?"

I hesitate but eventually nod. "And I can redo your entire wardrobe?"

"Alice…" I warn and she starts quivering that damn lip again. "Fuck it, fine, you can."

"Yay!" All traces of sadness and tears are gone and are replaced with utter happiness and victory. I'm pretty sure I just got played.

I turn away from her manipulating ass and face Rose.

"Rose…"

"Come here Bella."

Suddenly I'm in Alice mode and I start silently crying. "I'm going to miss you," I say quietly. "I'll miss you too babe," she says with a smile. "I know why you're really shedding these tears. Remember what I said. You two are going to make it."

I bite my lip and nod, taking in her reassurance like a dying man drinking water in the desert.

"Bellybellababy!" Emmett yells loudly, holding his arms out to me. I launch into them, laughing as he swings me around. "You sure you picked the right Cullen?" I can hear Edward growl and see Rose roll her eyes. "Take care of my brother, okay?" he says quietly just for our ears. I whisper back, "Take care of my best friend."

We both smile at each other in silent agreement.

"Miss Bella? May I have this dance?" I turn around and see Jasper holding out his hand. "Why yes, Mr. Whitlock."

He twirls me around a few times and we laugh. "I'll miss you Bella. Keep Edward in line alright?" I smile wickedly. "Oh, I will. Keep Alice away from credit cards." He hesitates but answers. "I-I'll try, but no promises. I'm only one man." I laugh loudly, throwing my head back. "That's all I ask Jazzy." He frowns at the nickname he hates so much. "I love you Jasper." He smiles and kisses my cheek. "Love you too Bella."

-XXX-

"Wow this is a really nice place." Edward compliments as he sets my bags down.

"It is huh?"

I'd been assigned to a two bedroom apartment. It has a spacious living room with a worn down but comfy looking couch. A small kitchen with the basics needed for meals, and a small but clean bathroom. My room is on the bigger side, with a window seat. I love it.

"My roommate should be here soon."

Just as I say this, there's a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Edward says sweetly. "It's probably your stuff anyway."

I can hear a commotion so I run out of my room.

I see Edward arguing with what I assume is my new roommate. "No fucking way."

A/N: Sorry for the cliffie. Who do you think Bella's roommate is?


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

The man in the doorway notices me over Edward's shoulder. "Hey! Are you my roommate?" He pushes past Edward and places the box he was holding onto the kitchen counter. "My name is James. Um…nice to meet you, kind of..." He smiles at me, his blue eyes kind as he holds out a hand. I take his hand and I can almost hear Edward growl. I look past James and give Edward _the look_. It has no effect whatsoever and he continues to stand at the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

I'm still in shock that I have to live with a guy, but I swallow back my unease and put on my big girl panties.

"Hi," I answer James' greeting with a handshake and a smile of my own. "It's nice to meet you too. Sorry about my boyfriend."

"I'm right here you know!" Edward huffs as he walks over toward us. "Hi," he grumbles as he takes James' hand. "I'm Edward. Um, sorry about before."

James smiles at him and I can see excitement in his blue eyes. "Oh it's no problem at all, Edward." He purrs his name in almost a seductive manner. I take in his appearance. He's dressed in all designer clothes, from his fancy shoes to his pressed button down shirt. His long blonde hair is tied back into a neat pony tail. I notice he's still holding Edward's hand and see that he's recently had a manicure.

I laugh to myself quietly, loving this new development. My new roommate is gay. I'm not about to tell Edward though, this is too much fun.

"Do you work out?" James' question brings me out of my inner musings.

"Erm…yeah," Edward stutters out, "You?"

"Oh no, this is all natural." He squeezes Edward's bicep and I see recognition flit across his features. He tenses slightly, but smiles at James.

"You're lucky; I had to work hard to look this good." He laughs at himself. Aw, I love my boyfriend. Giving my new roommate an ego boost like that. A compliment from someone as gorgeous as Edward is insanely flattering. Trust me, I know.

"Well, all that hard work has definitely paid off, Edward."

"What is this shit?" We hear a screech from the doorway. "You are not living here with _him_, James. No fucking way!"

James removes his hand from Edward's arm as if he's been burned and rushes for the man in the doorway. "No, Victor, honey, this is my roommate." He reaches for my hand and I take it. "Victor this is Bella. That's _her boyfriend_, Edward."

"_Oh_," Victor exhales. "Thank fucking God. I mean, nice to meet you Bella. Sorry about that. Hi Edward," he gives him a little wave that Edward returns with a smile. I think Victor swoons a bit. I can't blame him; I swoon daily.

"Well, we'll give you some privacy. I think we need some as well Jamesy. I've missed you so much." He kisses him sweetly and I can't help but smile at their easy relationship.

"You guys are so cute together," I gush as they walk toward James' new room.

"You two are diabolically sexy!" James calls over his shoulder.

I laugh and make my way to Edward. "Hi," I say quietly as he wraps me in his arms.

"Hey gorgeous."

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah," he releases me and rubs his neck with one hand, sticking his free hand in his pocket. His face flushes with a blush and I smile. I love when he blushes, it's so fucking cute. "Sorry about that babe. I don't know what came over me. I trust you, you know that right?" He comes closer to me and wraps his arms around me tightly.

"I know."

"I just don't trust guys. They're sneaky fucks and I know it will be hard for them to keep their hands off you."

"I think we need to worry about your virtue with James, not mine." I giggle and Edward joins in with loud laughter.

"I think you're right babe. He seems like a nice guy though, right? Are you excited?"

"I am. I think this will be really great."

"I think so too."

"Hey," I whisper conspiratorially, "Wanna go break in my new bed?"

He doesn't answer with words, instead he scoops me up and carries me into the bedroom faster than I thought humanly possible.

-XXX-

"Wow."

"I know."

I look at his smirking face and smush it in between my finger. "Shut up, cocky."

"You didn't mind my cockiness a few minutes ago."

"Mmm, not all," I sigh with a big smile on my face.

"I'm going to miss this," he says quietly, squeezing me tighter in his arms. "I don't know what I'm going to do without seeing you every day."

"Skype, remember?" I ask in an amused tone. Skype has become our own inside joke.

"I mean it Bella. It feels physically impossible for me to leave right now. How will I be able to survive not touching your skin every single day?"

"Well you're not leaving right now. You're not leaving until tomorrow night. So can we please just enjoy this, enjoy us?"

"Anything for you love," he kisses me slowly, passionately, making me burn for him all over again.

"Edward," I sigh against his lips, running my hands through his hair.

I'm totally ready for round two.

Just as its getting good, there's a knock at my door. "Bella! Stop having sex with your sexy as fuck boyfriend and come out! We're going out to party and attendance is mandatory! Hurry up bitches!"

Shit.

James reminds me of Alice. That thought both scares and comforts me all at once.

-XXX-

We arrive at the club that Victor raved about for the entire cab ride. When we get out, Victor pulls us to the front of the line and says a few words to the ginormous bouncer. The guy smiles and opens the barrier, allowing the four of us to pass. Edward and I raise our eyebrows at each other.

The club is packed with people and as soon as we're near the dance floor, Victor grabs Edward's hand and drags him onto it. Always the good sport, Edward laughs and follows. He's a terrible dancer, and ends up doing a pathetic version of the Macarena. The dance is ridiculous in the first place, but Edward doing it makes it even more hilarious. I'm kind of pissed that he looks that good while acting like a spazz. _Stupid perfect boyfriend_.

James pulls me over to the bar and orders us all a round of drinks. I drink a few bright colored drinks out of tubes, not even caring what they are because they taste so fucking good.

"Why are we not being carded?"

My question earns me a laugh from James. "Connections," he says with a waggle of his eyebrows. I raise my eyebrows at him as we settled down at our table. "Victor is known around here. He's lived here his whole life. He is legal drinking age, so if you're with him they assume you are. They don't want to be rude and card a guest of Victor's."

"Wow that's awesome."

"Yeah, it is. So, tell me about that piece of delicious man candy out there."

I feel my cheeks flush. "Well, we've been best friends literally since we were born. Actually our parents pushed us into being friends. I'd say we fell into our own friendship ourselves when we were in elementary school. We just started actually dating at the beginning of senior year."

"That is so sweet! Best friends turned lovers."

"What about you and Victor?"

"We met online." He waits to gauge my reaction. After finding no judgement in my expression he smiles and continues. "We hit it off instantly. I knew he lived here in New York and I'd been accepted here. It just made sense to come here. I had nothing back in Florida but judgmental parents and kids that I grew up being tormented by."

I frown and take his hand. "I'm sorry James, that's terrible."

"Yeah, Victor helped me through it. We've been together for a year now, or will be a year next week." His smile is huge as he tells me of their anniversary plans.

"So you did long-distance for a whole year? How'd you survive that?"

"It wasn't easy, but I love him." He shrugs like it's the most logical thing in the world, and I realize; it is.

"So will hottie be around a lot?"

"Huh?"

"Edward, will he be in our apartment a lot? I don't mind as long as he's shirtless."

I laugh and shake my head. "No. He's actually going to school in Boston, he's leaving tomorrow night." I frown and look down at the table.

"Oh, honey! I wish I knew. I would've never dragged you out tonight."

"No," I assure him, "It's completely fine. We needed this. We were just being emo and worrying about his departure. We needed a fun night out with good friends." I know I just met James today, but I know we'll be best friends. He smiles and kisses my cheek. "I'm here for you babe."

"Bella!" Victor calls to me from a few feet away. I walk over with a smile on my face. "What's up?"

He points over to Edward and I see a girl openly flirting with him. Her arm is on his shoulder, squeezing his bicep as she laughs. Edward gives her a polite smile and tries to disengage himself from her grasp, but the slut has her claws in deep apparently.

I see red.

"Go get your man!" I hear Victor yell in encouragement as I make my way out onto the dance floor. I take a deep breath and approach them.

"Baby," I coo as I wrap my arms around his middle. He wraps his own arm around my shoulder and pulls me into him, kissing my hair lightly. "I missed you," I say before kissing his lips lightly. I can hear bimbo Barbie scoff as she takes in the sight in front of her. I pull back from Edward's lips and glare at her. "Problem?"

"You interrupted us," she complains stupidly. Seriously? I interrupted them? Who does this bitch think she is?"

"_OH_, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you hitting on my boyfriend. But since I have, fuck off."

She gasps and steps back as if she's offended before stalking off to find her next piece of man meat.

"Damn it Bella," Edward says harshly.

"What?" I ask defensively as I look up at him. I swear to God, if he's pissed at me over this, I'm going to punch him in the dick. As I look up at him, I see that his eyes have darkened to a deep green, the shade that screams I-need-to-fuck-you-now. I gulp audibly and he smirks. "That was so fucking hot baby. We need to leave, _right now_."

He pulls me quickly through the crowd and I barely have time to wave goodbye to James and Victor.

"Go get it bitch!" I hear them scream together. "I'll stay at Victor's!" James yells, letting me know that I have the apartment to myself.

We're going to make good fucking use of that fact.

A/N: Nobody guessed James. Kind of outta left field huh? I just wanted to let everyone know, for those of you who have asked, NYU is a co-ed school with several different resident halls. I don't know from personal experience (unfortunately) but I did some research. I'm pretty sure they aren't apartments, they're just rooms, but this is fanfic, so let's just pretend they have apartments, kay? :)


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. My new semester of school has started, so that's been kinda hectic for me! It won't take so long for the next chapter, I have half of it written already. Hope you enjoy. xo

"Edward," I squeak out his name as he grinds his hips against mine. His lips move to my neck, sucking and licking me into oblivion. "God, Edward." My voice is breathy and needy but I don't fucking care. His hands are on my hips, digging deliciously into my skin. He groans into my neck as he grinds his erection against me. His groan is loud and I smirk in pride until I hear a throat clear. I'm snapped out of my Edward induced haze and look to the right. A guy is standing there with a smirk firmly in place.

"Hello," he says by way of introduction. Edward freezes at his voice, realizing we're not alone in the hallway anymore. I unhook my legs from around his hips and he lets me down gently. "Hi," I say so quietly I'm surprised the guy even hears me. His smile tells me he did and I blush at being groped by my boyfriend in front of a complete stranger.

"My name is Ben. You are?" He holds out his hand for me to shake, but Edward takes it instead.

"My name is Edward." His voice is low and commanding, and I know he's trying to mark his territory. I roll my eyes at his bravado and introduce myself.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. I'm your new RA." Oh, shit. My face flames again, and I'm sure I now resemble a tomato. "Don't worry," he assures me, "I'm not going to write you up for this. But…can you guys keep your private time in your room?" He blushes and looks down.

Edward laughs and nods. "Sorry about that man. I'm leaving tomorrow so we just uh, got carried away. I didn't think anyone would be out here this late."

"No problem. I just don't want to see you two getting in trouble." He gives us a smile and walks away.

I groan as we enter the apartment and hide my face in my hands. "Shit! My resident adviser had to be the one to see us? That's just my luck."

Edward laughs and I glare at him. "It's not funny."

"It's kind of funny."

I stick my tongue out at him and his eyes darken. "Is that an invitation?"

I smirk at him and shake my head. "Nope."

He pouts and looks like a lost little puppy. "Maybe."

His face brightens and I have to laugh at his eagerness for a blow job. Such a guy.

"How about I run out and get us something to eat while you take a nice hot bubble bath?" His suggestion makes me smile and I nod. "I'll go run your bath."

I watch him walk away with a goofy smile on my face. He calls me into the bathroom a couple of minutes later, and when I walk in my smile brightens. He ran me a bath using all of my favorite things. "Thanks babe," I say quietly before giving him a very grateful kiss. "What are you going to get us to eat?"

"What would you like?"

"You pick. I trust you."

He smiles and winks at me before leaving to get us some food. It's almost two in the morning, I'm not sure he'll have that many options, but anything will do. I'm fucking starving. I sink down into the hot bath water and sigh in contentment. The water feels so good surrounding me. I hum in pleasure when the smell of my strawberry body wash invades my senses. I must doze off, because before I know it, I feel tiny butterfly kisses all along my face. I smile with my eyes still closed, enjoying the attention.

"Delivery for Ms. Swan," Edward says with a smile clear in his voice.

"You were very fast, delivery boy. I'll have to give you a big tip."

"Or I could give you a big tip," he challenges, causing me to laugh. My laughter makes the water splash around and I feel how cool it's become. I shiver slightly and Edward leaves the bathroom. I frown at his departure until I see him coming back with one of my new comfy towels. He holds it out and I step into it. He wraps me up quickly, rubbing up and down my arms to generate heat.

"Hungry?" he asks before kissing my lips.

I nod. "I'm going to throw something on and I'll meet you in the living room." I head into my bedroom and throw on a tank top and a pair of boy shorts. When I get to the small living room, I'm greeted with the awesome sight of Edward's ass as he bends over to set up our mini picnic dinner. I smile at his choice. McDonald's. I'm a simple girl.

I grin as he hands me my Big Mac with extra sauce. I take a bite and feel the sauce sliding down my chin. I swipe it off with my index finger and slide it in my mouth, moaning quietly when I taste just the sauce in my mouth. I don't know what this shit is made of, but damn it's good. I look up and see Edward staring at me slack jawed. "What's wrong?" I ask before taking another bite of my burger. He shakes his head, as if to clear it and mutters a quiet "nothing."

He reaches into the bag and I ask with a mouth full of burger, "What's that?" God, I'm so sexy. Not.

"What do you think it is?" I grin at him and he grins right back.

"Nuggets?" I ask excitedly. He nods and pulls out two ten piece chicken nugget boxes. I clap in delight and finish my burger. "Gimmie!" I shout with my arms outstretched like a toddler. He laughs and hands me over the box. "Sauce?" He hands me five packs of sweet and sour sauce. He knows I love extra sauce.

For as long as I can remember, Edward and I would always each get a Big Mac meal and chicken nuggets. We'd pig out and watch TV, or laugh and joke around. As I stick another nugget in my mouth, I smile and realize nothing has changed. He's still my best friend who brings me McDonalds. He doesn't think I'm disgusting while I shove fast food in my mouth. Actually he looks like he wants to eat me.

_Nice_.

"Are you all done?" he asks as he places his now empty nugget box on the coffee table in front of us. I nod and he takes my box from me, quickly eating my last two nuggets. "Hey!" I protest as he smiles around a mouth full of chicken. "What?" he asks, smile still in place.

"I wanted those!"

"You said you were done."

"You know I save them for later."

He shrugs and smirks at me. "Sorry." He doesn't sound sorry at all.

I stretch and yawn. "I'm really tired. Let's get some _sleep_." I make sure to put emphasis on the word sleep and watch his smirk falter, being quickly replaced by disappointment. I hate to see his beautiful face frowning, but decide to let him suffer for a few minutes. Payback is a bitch, and so am I when you eat my processed unhealthy chicken.

"So…you're really tired?" he asks with his eyes downcast.

"Yeah it's been a long night. I'm so ready to crash."

Any other boyfriend would probably be a dick about it, but of course Edward is a gentleman. "Okay babe," he says and gives me a genuine smile before scooping me up in his arms. I let out a squeak and squirm a bit.

"What are you doing!"

"Carrying my queen to her throne," he says in a low voice. He places me down on my bed gently. "There you are my highness."

I grin and pull him down on top of me. I spread my legs, allowing him to settle in between them easily. I kiss him hungrily, letting him know that I want him. He groans as he shifts himself against me, his hard on centered directly against my heat that's only covered by the thin cotton of my panties. "Damn Bella," he groans out. "I thought you were tired."

"I'm feeling really awake right now. I'm up, and so are you." I give him a pretty good imitation of his smirk and he returns it perfectly before grinding against me, showing me just how 'up' he is. I moan and wrap my legs around his back, pulling him in even closer. "Take off your shirt," I mumble against his lips. He grins and sits up, stripping out of his shirt. "Lose the pants too."

He laughs and stands up, stripping completely naked. "What a good boy, I didn't even have to tell you to take off your boxers."

He shrugs. "What can I say? I am to please."

Oh he'll please alright.

-XXX-

Getting woken up by your boyfriend's boner is kind of the best wakeup call in the world; at least when your boyfriend is Edward Cullen. "Mmmm," I moan in a sleep riddled haze. I grind my ass against his morning wood, earning a delicious groan from his lips.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispers in my ear before trailing kisses along my neck. His arm wraps around my tummy and he pulls me back against him, rubbing my ass along his cock. He moans into my skin and I smirk. I love being able to do that to him. "I want you Bella."

I turn around in his arms, and crush my lips against his, not caring at all about morning breath. I need him now. He doesn't seem to care either, plunging his tongue into my mouth. We both moan as our tongues collide. I throw a leg over his hip, loving the friction I get when his hard cock rubs right where I need it most. "You're so fucking sexy baby. Take your shirt off." I smile at his words and practically rip my shirt off. The second my boobs are free he attacks them.

"Fuck." He rolls us over, so he's on top of my now naked body. "Look at these perfect tits." He squeezes my boobs together, nudging his nose in between them. He mumbles something that sounds like "Fucking amazing", but I can't be sure. I giggle because it tickles. He removes his face and looks up at me smiling. "I love you Bella."

I run my fingers along his chin. "I love you more Edward."

"No way."

"Yes."

"No."

I love how we're arguing with his face inches from my boobs. "Tie?" I'll say anything to get him back in the game. He grins and nods. Thank God. I run my fingers up into his hair and pull his face back down, causing him to laugh. The laughter doesn't last long before he's using his mouth for more delightful things – like licking and sucking my aching nipples.

I moan as he wraps his mouth around one, nibbling lightly while pinching the other with a free hand. My boy is a multitasker and it's fucking sexy. I arch my body up into his searching for some sort of friction. He reaches in between us and fingers my clit slowly. He's going so slow it feels more like torture than foreplay. "More. Need more." I'm gasping and begging but I don't care. I need more and I need it now. "Boxers. Off. Now." I demand in between my gasps.

He laughs but sits up and shifts until his boxers disappear. I wrap my legs around his back and pull him to me with more force than I thought was possible. He crushes down on top of me before he adjusts himself, placing his hands on either side of my head to support most of his weight. "Someone's eager," he says playfully. He kisses me and I can feel all of his emotions, because I'm feeling them too.

"I am eager. I'm eager for my boyfriend to fuck me." I say this because I do in fact want Edward to fuck me, but the real reason – I needed to lift the tense mood. I know right now we're both thinking about him leaving in a couple of hours.

His breath hitches at my words and his eyes turn dark. "Someone is a naughty girl. Do you need a spanking?" He reaches beneath us and gives my ass a tiny smack. I moan and my entire body flushes with desire. Damn.

"Do that again," I whisper and bite my lip. He does and I moan even louder this time.

"Is my baby kinky?" he asks with his lips at my ear. "I love that I've known you my whole life yet I'm still learning new things about you."

I can't even respond to anything he's saying, because the overwhelming urge to do dirty things to his mouth overtakes me and I crush my mouth against his. He moans appreciatively into my mouth and I smile against his lips. I love that I affect him as much as he affects me.

I lean into Edward's body and he lies on his back, immediately knowing what I want. I straddle his hips, rubbing my wet pussy up and down his hard shaft. He groans and grips my hips tightly. I know he's going to leave marks, and I want him to do it.

I continue slowly moving myself against him until he growls and positions himself at my entrance. "No more teasing Bella. I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk."

I pretty much forget to breathe as I process what he just said. That was fucking hot.

"We'll see," I tease with an arch of my eyebrow.

He smirks and cocks his eyebrows at me. "Challenge accepted."

I giggle at his nerdyness but it's quickly cut short, replaced instead with a loud throaty moan that I barely recognize coming from my throat. "Fuck," I groan out as Edward fills me, completing me in the most delicious way. "You feel so good baby." I lean forward and place my hands on his chest, squeezing his muscles before moving my hands lower to his sexy abs. I feel his muscles contract as he pumps up into me, hitting that perfect spot so fucking deep inside me.

"Christ Bella. So tight. So perfect."

"Don't stop," I practically beg as I start slamming myself down onto his cock, meeting him thrust for thrust. I lean down and kiss him with all that I have. I pour out every emotion currently running through my body and almost cry when he responds the same way.

"I love you," I whisper against his lips.

"I love you Bella."

His words bring on the release that my body was begging for, and I scream out his name as I come undone. He follows not long after, pulling me down on top of him. My last thought is how much I'm going to miss this; just being with him.

How am I going to survive not seeing the boy daily, who I've seen practically every day of my life?

How am I going to survive without the love of my life?

A/N: Aw, our poor Bella is getting emotional and sappy. Can you blame her? If I had Edward all to myself I'm pretty sure I'd throw a fit if anyone tried to take him from me. Our lovers separate next chapter… someone hand me a tissue. Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All Twilight related awesomeness belongs to Queen Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters.

"Stop crying."

I shake my head, like the petulant little child I am. Edward laughs and pulls me into his arms. I bury my face in his chest, deeply inhaling his scent like a psycho fangirl stalker. Fuck that. He's my boyfriend and I can sniff him if I want to. Try and stop me.

"It'll be okay Bella."

I shake my head again, disregarding his sweet reassurance. It won't be okay. He's leaving me. He's going to Harvard where he's going to meet a smarter and prettier version of me. I'll bet her name will be Vivian and she'll be connected to the best family on the east coast.

"So now your life is Legally Blonde?"

Edward's question startles me. What the fuck?

"What?"

He laughs and shakes his head before kissing my forehead. He places both of his hands on either side of my face and bends slightly so we're eye level.

"You were rambling out loud. I guess someone forgot to switch on their verbal filter this morning." He laughs at his own joke and taps my forehead. I narrow my eyes at him before sticking out my tongue like a two year old. "You know that won't happen right?" I nod my head because I do know that it won't happen. "I would never leave you for someone named Vivian. It's far too pretentious. Maybe something more mature. Like Barbara."

I smack his chest and push him away as he convulses in laughter. He seriously finds himself way too funny. For no reason.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He grabs me and yanks me down onto me bed. Edward tangles his legs with mine and his face turns serious. "You're it for me Bella Swan. I only want you. Being apart isn't going to change that. You're stuck with me. You just gotta deal with that shit. Okay?"

"Okay."

He lets out a big breath before kissing me hungrily. We break apart after a few minutes, both of us panting and flushed. "Shit. I have to go and I really don't want to." I don't want him to go either, but I can't say it. I can't say anything. My throat is dry and there's a gigantic lump forming in it. So instead of begging him to stay like I really want to, I bite my lip and just nod. "I love you," he says quietly against my lips before giving me a sweet chaste kiss.

"I love you too."

Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.

"I'll call you as soon as I land. Then I'll call you as soon as I get to the school. Then I'll call you when I'm settled in." I can't help it, I giggle. The boy makes me fucking giggle even when I feel like crying. "And I will definitely Skype your sexy ass when my internet is all set up." He waggles his eyebrows and licks his lips, turning me on easily.

"You better."

I grab his neck and pull him down for one last kiss, which quickly turns into five more minutes of making out. He groans and pulls away, checking his phone for the time. "I really have to go baby. I'm sorry. I'll call you as soon as I land," he promises again as he jumps up off of my bed. He holds out his hand to help me up and I take it.

He leads me out to the empty living room and by the time we reach the door, I'm really wishing James was home instead of at Victor's. I'm going to need a shoulder to cry on, snot on, and someone to hold my hair back while I vomit up all of my nerves and worries.

"So…"

"So…"

We both laugh and he pulls me in for a hug. "It won't be so bad. We love each other and that's all that counts." He says this with confidence and it makes me feel slightly better.

"I know," I agree as he kisses my temple.

"Bye baby," he says quietly, trying to mask the emotion in his voice.

"Bye."

The second the door closes with him on the other side, I break down into a heap of self-doubt and sadness.

-XXX-

"How long does it take to fly from here to Boston?"

James arches an eyebrow at my question but answers right away. "Probably like an hour."

My mouth drops open. "It's been almost four! He promised to call me as soon as he landed. What if something happened? What if the plane crashed? Turn on the news." I throw the remote at him and it hits him in the chin. "Shit sorry. Turn it on!"

"Bella…"

"James just turn on the news."

He clicks the TV on and we watch for a few minutes. There's nothing about a plane crash and I visibly relax. James' laughter pulls me out of my news trance. "What's so funny?"

"He left here at what? Nine?" I nod. "Bella, his flight wasn't even until eleven. It's just now past one. Give the boy some time to get there, leave the plane, and have a minute to call you." Well now I just feel stupid. "Don't feel stupid," James says as if he just read my mind. "You're nervous. It's completely natural." He gives me a smile and I genuinely return it.

James is definitely turning out to be a bestie. Which reminds me. I grab my phone and dial Alice.

"Hey bitch! How's the big apple? I finally get to grill you about it since Big Dick has left the city."

My silence tells her all she needs to know. "Sorry. What's wrong babe?"

I sigh and bite my nail. I can feel James' glare on me and I immediately stop biting it. I no longer feel his laser beam glare and look up to see him smirking. Stupid perfect gay man not allowing me to bite my nails. "Bella stop biting your nails and spill."

God they were so fucking creepy. How did they do shit like this? I can understand Rose and Alice, but Alice and James?

"I'm worried about Edward. Well I was, but James kind of pointed out I was being an idiot."

"Not an idiot," James interrupts. "Just had a mild case of stupid that needed to be cleared up."

I stick my tongue out at him and focus on Alice.

"I need to meet this James. So what were you worried about?"

"Vivian," I blurt out and scrunch my face together.

"Who?" Alice asks, confused. I'm fucking confused too.

"No one, forget I said anything."

"Oh-kayyy! So are you excited for classes?"

"Yeah," I mutter, not sounding at all excited. "I guess."

"It'll be okay Bells. I promise."

"Thanks Ali. I miss you guys."

"We miss you too. I have to go and do some laundry. Jasper is disgusting. You should be happy you're living nowhere near Edward and his boy messiness." Her joke doesn't earn the laugh she was going for. "Sorry Bella. I just…shit. I wish I could be there for you."

"You're being here for me without being here. So thanks."

"Anytime honey. If you need someone to kick your ass just give Rose a call."

This does earn a laugh and she joins in. "Thanks. I'll call you tomorrow after my first class, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Bells."

"Bye Ali."

-XXX-

"And with that…welcome to college."

I let myself relax when everyone beings gathering their things. My first class was great. I leave the building feeling incredibly intrigued and excited about taking a college English course. My professor on the other hand…he was kind of a dick. I mean, who gives you a five page essay on your first fucking day?

My phone rings as I exit the building and I quickly answer it when I see who it is.

"Edward," I breathe in relief. He laughs and says hello, making my entire body a live wire.

"Hi baby," I practically purr into my phone. "I miss you so much."

"Already?" he teases and I pout even though he can't see it.

"Don't you miss me?"

"I miss you tons baby."

"Sure you do."

"More than a fat kid on a diet misses cake."

I roll my eyes, again even though he can't see it. "You totally just copied 50 Cent."

"How?"

"You know that song, 'I love you like a fat kid loves cake' is in it."

"He says he loves you like a fat kid loves cake, I say I miss you like a fat kid deprived of cake. Obviously my missing you is more than fitty loving you. I win." I can almost see his shrug and smirk combo.

"Did you just say 'fitty', Edward?"

"Um…can we pretend I didn't?" he asks without an ounce of hope in his voice.

"Never," I grin evilly.

He sighs. "Thought so." He laughs and it makes me miss him so much more. "How was your first class? Did I call just in time?"

"You did, and it was okay."

"What's wrong?"

I smile at how well he knows me. "He just gave us a huge assignment already. I'll deal though. It's on Wuthering Heights." Edward groans and I laugh. "Don't make fun of one of my favorite books Edward Cullen."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Anyway," I change the subject, "You ready for class tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'm kind nervous, but ready."

"You'll do great baby. You're a smart cookie." I giggle because that's what Edward fucking does to me. He makes me a giggling idiot.

"Now you're making me hungry Bella."

"Eat."

"I can't eat what I want right now."

"Why not?"

"Because it's in New York."

Desire rushes through me and I feel my panties dampen instantly. I look around and see the area around my bench is mostly deserted. "Edward," I practically whisper, but the need in my voice is still blatantly apparent.

"What baby?" I can hear the need in his voice and I want nothing more than to strip naked and straddle my sexy fucking boyfriend.

"You're making me wet," I whisper so softly I'm surprised he hears me. His groan lets me know he heard me loud and clear.

"Where are you Bella?"

The roughness of his voice makes me shiver. "About five minutes from my apartment."

"Call me back in five minutes." I gulp at his demand. "Fuck that, Skype me in five minutes."

Fuck.

"Uh, o-okay."

He laughs at my obvious flustering.

"Hey Bella?"

"Huh?"

"Be naked."

Gulp.

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the delay in posting. I'm back in school for my new semester, plus we got a new puppy. So…yeah lots going on. After this next chapter, there's going to be some time jumps. I know right? Sigh in relief along with me. I'm thinking there's only about five or so chapters left. *sad face* I'm going to continue working on Dead in Forks for those of you who read it, and I also have a new story that I've been writing chapters for here and there when the inspiration takes over and won't leave me be until I get it out...so there's that. Thanks for reading. Review so I can reply. :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Here you go! **

"Bella! Yo Bells!"

Oh my fucking God. No way.

"B!"

I feel like I'm having déjà vu, a really terrible gut curling episode of it. Instead of trying to get away from him and tripping over my own two feet again, this time I turn around and face him head on. "What the fuck do you want Jacob?"

He stops short and holds up his hands defensively. "Whoa, relax Bella. Why are you so pissed? What did I do?"

I'd made it almost a whole three whole months without seeing an inkling of Jacob fucking Black. I knew it was too good to be true. I was definitely avoiding him, especially when my mother called and told me that he definitely did get in to NYU and was definitely attending. I'd assumed he was just avoiding me as well, because it was too good to be true that I hadn't had to deal with him yet. Apparently he hadn't been avoiding me, and I have to thank God for keeping him away from me for so long while simultaneously cursing him for dropping the ball after so many months. I guess he has more important things to do, so I let it slide.

"You know what you did Jake. Let's no rehash old shit, okay? Just leave me alone. I'm going to be late for class." I turn to walk away and he grabs my arm. My mind flashes back to last year and I tense involuntarily. His face falls and he frowns.

"Sorry…" his voice is so sad and dejected. "I…uh…I didn't mean to grab you. I just…please Bella. I miss you so much." He looks like he's about to cry and we're yet again garnering a crowd. This whole situation reminds me way too much of last year.

"Ugh," I groan. "Come on," I nod toward the coffee shop across the street. He smiles at me and he looks like the old Jacob; my friend who was always sweet to me. I brush that thought off, remembering the asshole he turned into when he didn't get what he wanted from me.

We sit down, drinks in hand and when the quiet tension becomes too much to bear, I groan again. "What do you want from me Jake?"

He looks at me with a small sad smile on his face. "I just want to be your friend again Bella, like I said before." I cock a disbelieving eyebrow at him and he sighs. He hangs his head and is quiet for a full two minutes. I know, because I counted. "I know you have no reason to believe me Bells, but I just wanna be your friend again. I…shit. Listen, I have a girlfriend." His cheeks turn pink and he rubs the back of his neck.

"What?" I ask in disbelief. Jake was never the girlfriend type. Sure, he dated around but he'd never called anyone his girlfriend before; and I sure as hell never saw him blush over a girl before. Well…except me…sometimes, and I_ definitely_ don't want to travel down _that _memory lane.

"Yeah…" he shrugs. "Her name is Leah. I met her my first week here. She's…" he trails off and the most genuinely adorable smile covers his face. "Perfect," he finishes and shakes his head. "I love her Bella. I think she's it for me."

"Wow," I say because I don't know what else to say.

"I know you're happy with Edward. I know you love him. I'm really happy for you guys. I promise. Please…I just miss my friend. You're…you're Bella. I need you, B."

He looks so genuine that I have to believe him. I take a deep breath and say the one thing I never thought I'd say. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah," I shrug. "We can _try_ to be friends again." I emphasize the word, because I don't completely trust him yet.

He gives me a huge grin and covers my tiny hand with his massive one. "Thanks Bella. Seriously…this is so fucking great." He bounces in his seat like a kid waiting to see Santa and it makes me giggle. He stops moving and looks at me with wide eyes. "Damn I've missed that." His phone beeps and he takes it out, looking at the screen like he just found out he won a million dollars. "Hey, do you wanna meet Leah?"

"Uh…" Shit. This could be totally awkward. Fuck it. "Sure."

"Great," he says with a smile before furiously typing on his phone. "She's on her way now."

-XXX-

Leah and Jake together make me feel like I'm going to fucking overdose on sugar they're so damn sweet.

"So Bella, Jake tells me that you were his first love. Well…first crush. I think Jakey knows true love now." Her tone isn't harsh and there's no venom with her words. She looks at him adoringly before kissing his cheek.

Leah's confession makes mine and Jake's eyes simultaneously bug out of our heads. I'd find it hilarious if I wasn't so shocked and mortified. "Wha…um…I…"

She starts laughing at my stuttering and Jake's red face. "Don't be embarrassed Jakey. It's a compliment! Right Bella?"

"Uh…yeah, I guess." What do you say to that shit?

"Damn. Babe, I'm going to be late if I don't leave right now. I'll see you tonight right?" Leah asks with a bite to her lip. He nods and when his eyes glaze over I have to look away before I vomit.

After Leah leaves, Jake and I catch up on the past few months. He leaves a few minutes later, giving me his new phone number. "Can I stop by when you're home next week?" I briefly consider telling him no, but decide against it. It'd be nice for the Blacks to swing by for Thanksgiving. I shrug and nod. "Sweet! Make sure your Mom makes those sick fucking cookies! Have a good weekend Bells."

I laugh and promise him that they'll be in abundance before heading back to my apartment.

"Mr. Sexy has called about ten times. Apparently you were supposed to home an hour ago and I was supposed to send out a search party fifty-nine minutes ago." James rolls his eyes and turns up Project Runway.

"Shit."

"Good luck!" he laughs at my back as I make my way to my room.

Edward isn't overbearing and controlling, just an incredibly paranoid boyfriend. He picks up on the first ring. "Jesus Bella! Where have you been? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? I swear to fucking God…"

"Edward! Relax! Jesus."

He takes a deep breath and chuckles a bit. "Sorry…did I just sound like a complete psycho?"

"Yes and I'm breaking up with you."

"Damn. Okay. Can I at least get break up sex next week? I'll make it worth your while."

His voice gets that low quality that turns me into a puddle of goo and I moan involuntarily. He laughs and I scowl even though he can't see it. I'm mentally calculating how long I'll have alone before James hunts me down to watch 90210. I really can't sit through that shit. Why they felt the need to revamp that show is beyond me. Nothing will ever touch the perfection of the 90s.

"Belllaaa," Edward sings out to try and grab my attention.

"Hm?" is my brilliant response.

He laughs and I can tell he's shaking his head at me. "Were you picturing me naked or something?"

"Uh…no, I was actually thinking about 90210."

"I'm not even going there," he says with a sigh. "Tell me about your day."

Oh shit. Do I tell him about Jake? I hate lying and it's pretty impossible to lie to Edward. So I decide on the truth. "I saw Jake today." Keep it simple. Let him make his own assumptions and then correct him when he's completely wrong. He's silent for way too long, so I nudge him gently. "Babe?"

"Yeah," he grunts.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," it's another grunt.

"Can I get more than a 'yeah'?"

"What did he want?" he practically growls in my ear.

"He wanted to be friends." I wince at his harsh laughter.

"Yeah fucking right, Bella. You know he's full of shit right? Did he cry when you denied him?"

Shit.

"Um…"

"Bella…"

"I decided to give him another shot."

The line goes dead.

Fuck.

I fall asleep crying, because I feel like a complete bitch. I'm sure if the roles were reversed, and Edward told me that he was now best friends with Lauren Mallory or any of the other skanks who openly ogled him throughout our high school years, I would've done the same thing.

-XXX-

"Bella."

I hear Edward's smooth voice and feel his warm breath at my ear. God, I love when I have vivid dreams of my man. My sexy as fuck man. I briefly consider feeling bad about getting off to him when we're fighting…for about two seconds before I decide it's his fault anyway. If it's his entire fault why'd you go to bed crying and blaming yourself? I tell myself to shut up and enjoy the dream.

"Mmmm," I moan out as I feel his tongue flick my ear lobe. Heat pools between my legs and I rub them together. His laugh fills the room and I realize this dream is far too realistic. "Edward?" I question in a whispered squeak.

"I'm sorry," he whispers against my neck. "Do you forgive me?"

"Are you really in New York?" He chuckles and I feel his nose nod against my skin. "Really in my bed?" He laughs harder and nods again. I turn around and even in the darkness of my room I can see his vibrant green eyes. His brows are furrowed and he's frowning slightly now that he's looking at my face. I know he sees my red puffy eyes and my flushed cheeks.

"Shit. I made you cry. Fuck," he mutters as he stands up. "I'm so fucking sorry Bella. I'm gonna…yeah." He starts walking toward my door but my gasp stops him.

"Edward fucking Cullen! Do you think you're going to hang up on me and walk out on me in the same damn day?"

He shoulders slump and he turns around. "No," he whispers sadly.

"Come here," I pout and crook my finger at him. He starts walking and I shake my head. He stops immediately, hurt in his eyes as he studies me. "Lose the shirt first." He gives me a small grin and does as I say. For extra credit he also removes his pants and shoes. Watching him stalk toward my bed in nothing but socks and boxers turns me on more than I'd like to admit, especially when I'm supposed to be pissed at him.

I know I should make him suffer, but that would make me suffer too. I haven't seen him in person in almost three months. My body and heart are screaming for him. I need the physical contact, I need to be wrapped in his arms, and I need it right fucking now. Plus, I know I hurt him as well. I'm not sure what I would've done if the roles were reversed yesterday.

He climbs into my bed and wraps his arms around me, causing me to gasp slightly. Did he read my mind? That shit would not be cool. "God Bella, I've fucking missed you." His voice is warm like honey against the back of my neck, and his dick is hard like steel against my back. I let out a tiny moan that makes Edward growl and grind his hips into my ass.

"Edward," I breathe out his name and arch my back. "Touch me, please." I'm ready to beg but it's not necessary. His fingers quickly find their way into my panties and I silently thank myself for my regular panty/tank top combo tonight.

He groans again. "Fucking hell Bella, so damn wet. Mmm, you're so warm." He rubs the tips of two fingers along my lips, making me grind up against his hand. He chuckles darkly and whispers in my ear. "Patience love," his tongue runs along the shell of my ear. "What do you want?"

"You," I say immediately. "Just you. God please baby."

He flips me onto my back and covers me quickly. "Is this what you want?" He rocks his hips against me and I groan. He feels so fucking good against me. He's hard, long, and perfect; hitting me right where I need it most. "Pull down your panties Bella."

I hurry to do as he says, shoving the offending cotton down my legs. He helps when they're out of my reach while somehow simultaneously getting rid of his boxers. I start using my feet to kick the socks off of his. Sex with socks on is not sexy, even when it's Edward. He chuckles, too aware of my thoughts while I complete my task.

His chuckling stops when I wrap my legs around him, dig my heels into his ass, and pull him inside me. He lets out a strangled sexy moan and I return it with one of my own. "Oh my fucking God," I groan out, overcome with emotion at finally being with him like this. Don't get me wrong, the Skype sex was awesome, but nothing compares to being with him physically. "Right there," I squeak out when he hits that one spot so deep inside me it makes me forget to breathe. "Faster," I command in a barely there whisper.

"Like this?" he asks as he picks up the pace.

"Unngggg yes! God, yes. Harder baby."

He follows my direction exactly and I feel myself already rocketing toward the fucking Promised Land. "S-so so close. Don't stop, God please don't stop."

"Never," he grunts as he reaches down between us and pinches my clit. My eyes cross as fire erupts in my veins. I feel the heat surge from my tummy out through every extremity before I'm overwhelmed with a tingling sense of completion. My breathing stops completely and my lungs burn but I can't care. There's far too much pleasure coursing throughout my entire body for my brain to care about something as inconsequential as breathing. Oxygen? Pft, who needs it.

"Fuck! Bella, damn baby." Edward's thrusts become faster, harder, and more erratic as he places both hands on either side of my head. I know he's holding off, but I don't know why. I decide to push him over the edge.

"Ah, mmmm I love your big cock." He squeezes his eyes closed tightly and grits his teeth. "Baby," I whisper into his ear. "I want you to cum inside me. Right fucking now." I end my little command with a bite to his ear lobe and he lets out a roar that would rival any lion's as he cums deep inside me. The second he does I feel satiated and completey…complete.

I fall asleep against his hot sweaty body, happily trapped in his death grip. We have lots to talk about come morning, but I don't care about all of that right now. I haven't felt this content in months.

**A/N: A little time jump. A little fight. A little sexy times. Sigh. Enjoy next chapter, with the love birds having Thanksgiving back in Forks together. Because…then it's back to being apart. :( Boo! What do you guys think about Jake? Now that Bella got hers, how much shit should she give Edward? Was he justified in what he did? Or did he totally make up for it by showing up and giving the sexy? Please review. You may get a teaser…okay you'll totally get a teaser sent to you for reviewing. Maybe. Yes. You will. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanksgiving is here! **

"How is it that there isn't one can of cranberry sauce left in Forks?" I complain as we shuffle down the aisle. Edward laughs and laces our fingers together before kissing my knuckles. "Better?" he asks with a sweet smile. I shrug. "Slightly…"

He waggles his eyebrows at me and winks. "I'll make it much better later." I shake my head at his perverted nature and bite my lip to refrain from moaning. Moaning will only encourage him, and I'm definitely not trying to do that.

Edward and I still haven't talked. Waking up from the best sex I've had in months kind of took away my will to fight and argue and be pissed at him at all. He left the very next day, only a few hours after we woke up. So we didn't talk all day either, we spent those few precious hours having more hot sex.

Don't judge me. You would've done the same thing.

"Hey," Edward nudges me while we wait in line. "You okay?"

I nod and he scrunches his eyes at me accusingly. The man can read me like a fucking book. "What?" I ask in a slightly annoyed tone, because I'm slightly annoyed with his annoying ass. He shrugs and says nothing; instead he starts putting our groceries up onto the belt. "I feel like we're forgetting something," I say as I look at the five things we grabbed for my forgetful mother. "She didn't say eggs right?" Edward shrugs again and I'm becoming more and more frustrated as the seconds tick by.

I huff and push past him, digging through my purse for my debit card. I huff again when I can't find it. "I think I left my debit card in the car. I'll be right back." I leave the store without saying a word, moving quickly so we don't hold up the line. As soon as I turn the corner to head back to the parking lot, I slam into a hard body. "Ow," I mutter as I rub my nose. It feels like I just hit a concrete wall with my fucking face.

"Careful there Bells." Jake's amused voice fills my ears and I look up at him with a full scowl already firmly in place. "Hey! You ran into me." He says defensively and tries to glare at me. It doesn't last long, because it turns into a full on grin. "What are you doing?"

"Picking up last minute Thanksgiving shit for my Mom. You know how she is." He laughs because he does know how she is. She's very forgetful and flighty, which is why I love her. "Are you still stopping by?" I ask but he doesn't answer; his focus behind me.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, but hey have a good Thanksgiving okay?" He gives me a smile but I know it's forced. It doesn't reach his eyes and he walks away with his head down, in the opposite direction of the grocery store. I turn around, puzzled, until I spot what he was staring at.

Edward is standing there, shooting a death glare in my direction, clutching two grocery bags in his hands. His knuckles are white and his face is beet red. "Edward?" I ask slowly as I walk toward him even slower. His demeanor and facial expression are making me really nervous. "Are you okay babe?" He looks at me and shakes his head before walking toward the car. I follow behind him, not saying anything, and letting him process. I know how he works.

He slams the car door behind him as he shoves his lanky frame into the driver's seat. His hands grip the wheel tight and his breathing is heavy. "Edward, we need to talk about this." He shakes his head at me. "Yes we do. We should've talked about it last week before you went back to school. I mean…I love what you did with your tongue instead, but we can't put this off any more." I make a joke, trying to lighten the mood, but it doesn't work. He says nothing and puts the car in reverse, quickly backing out of the space and heading for home. When we pass the turn to head down my street, I break the silence that's filled the car for the last five minutes.

"Where are we going?"

"My house," he says in a low voice.

"Oh, so you can speak huh? We can't go to your house. My mom is waiting on this stuff to start everything." My mom is very serious about Thanksgiving. That's why she was up at five this morning putting the turkey in the oven. She needs to stay on schedule with all of the sides, or there's going to be hell to pay, and I'm not paying it.

"She can wait."

"Edward," I use my stern 'you're-never-having-sex-again' tone. He looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "Go to my house first. We can go to your house after, but my mom is relying on me to bring this stuff home now. You know how she is. She has a schedule."

"Fine," he turns around and heads down the street toward my house. "I'll wait out here." I roll my eyes at him and get out of the car, grabbing the two bags from the backseat.

"Mom!" I yell from the front hallway. "Here's your stuff."

She and Esme come out of the kitchen, giggling like school girls. Someone got into the wine already. I glance at the clock on the wall and laugh when I see it's only half past ten in the morning. "Thank you honey," she says as she takes the bag from me. "Where's Edward?"

"In the car. He forgot something at the house so we're heading over there to grab it." Esme raises her eyebrows at me, silently telling me "yeah right" but I say nothing and kiss them both on the cheek quickly before making my escape.

I get in the car without saying a word and Edward drives off again in silence. The second we're through the door of his empty childhood home, he spins around and pins me to it. I gasp and grab his shirt, not knowing if I should pull him closer or push him away. "You're mine," he says with such passion, such force, that those two words knock me breathless. He kisses my neck and I angle it away from him slightly, giving him better access. He nips and licks at my skin before sucking hard. I groan at the sensation, pleasure mixed with pain, and slide my hands up into his hair, tugging on it roughly.

"Edward," I gasp out as he slowly licks my tender skin. He kisses the spot and runs his nose up my neck to my ear. "We need to talk." My words sound pathetic and breathless, but I need to try and reign in my hormones because I know that talking is what's important right now. I scratch his scalp with my nails and he practically purrs into my ear.

"Right," he says huskily before pulling back. He takes my hand and we walk toward the big white sofa in the center of the room. "Let's talk."

I nod and sit on his lap when he tugs me on top of him. I straddle his lap and give him a quick chaste kiss, because I know I might not be kissing him for some time if this goes badly. I give him a small smile before laying into him; verbally not physically, unfortunately. "What the fuck was your problem?"

His eyes widen slightly and I see him visibly gulp. "Which time?" he asks with a frown. In that moment, I know he feels bad, and has probably been feeling guilty for the last week. I trace my fingers along his lips, coaxing his frown away. "Both times," I whisper, not wanting him to feel worse than he already does. "Talk to me."

He sighs and runs his hands through his hair. It's a nervous gesture, so I replace his hands with my own and run my hands through his locks. "I…fuck Bella…I hate you being friends with Jacob, okay? You shouldn't be friends with him."

"Why?"

He looks at me like I'm a fucking idiot. "Why?" he asks incredulously, "Because he wanted to fuck you for years, because he was a dick to you, because he put his hands on you Bella. How many more reasons do you need baby? I can't stand it. I fucking can't."

This time it's my turn to sigh. He makes good points, and they're all logical reasons as to why I shouldn't be friends with Jake. I just don't know how to explain this to him without hurting his feelings, or making him think that there's something there with me and Jake when it's the farthest thing from the truth. "Edward…" I kiss his cheek before continuing. "Remember how sad I was that day? Not just because of what happened…but because I lost Jake as a friend." He nods and for some reason I nod too. "Well…he was – is – important to me. Not as important as you, because no one ever will be, but he is. It's hard being in New York all alone. Sure I've made some really great friends, but it's not the same. Jake reminds me of home and that I'm loved."

He raises his eyebrows at me. "Not loved like that. There's just familiarity there. He has a girlfriend, if that makes you feel better. He's really in love with her. You'll meet her today."

"What?"

"Jake is going to stop by Edward. I'd really like you to control your temper."

His nostrils flare and I know he's working hard to control it right now. "Fine."

My lower lip trembles and I try to hold back the tears. I don't want to cry and use that as a ploy for him to agree with me. I don't want to make him feel bad for his feelings because they're valid. "Bella, don't fucking cry, please." His tone is begging and I know he won't handle it if I cry.

"I won't, sorry. It's just important to me. I just need you to try. If it doesn't work out, you can say I told you so."

"I will say it when it doesn't work out."

"Okay." I'm not going to argue with him anymore. "Are we good?"

He nods and gives me a kiss. "Do you promise?"

"I promise."

-XXX-

"Hey Bells," Jake's quiet greeting seems so much louder in the tense and quiet room. "Here, I brought dessert." I take the apple pie from him and give him a reassuring smile. He gives me a hug and I swear to God, I hear Edward growl. Leah steps in behind Jacob and envelopes me in a similar hug. Even though I'm surprised, I hug her back and raise an eyebrow at Edward that clearly says "see it's friendly" but he just shrugs at me. I roll my eyes but say nothing.

Dinner goes by with no drama and I'm actually enjoying the holiday. Our parents haven't been fawning over us, I guess making it past the year mark made them become less interested. Leah and Jake are adorable together, and I can slowly see Edward becoming a little more at ease with the whole Jake situation. I'm sure they're not going to be BFFs any time soon, but as long as they're not trying to kill each other – I'm happy.

Dessert is laid out onto the long table in the living room and everyone picks at what they want. We all stand around or sit wherever, enjoying the less formal atmosphere. Leah walks over to me, apple pie in hand and stands next to me while I make my selection. I pick a few cookies and a cupcake and motion for her to follow me to the love seat. We sit down and neither of us speaks while we take our first bites.

"So, that's your Edward huh?" She breaks the silence with her question and a nod toward Edward's direction. He's scowling at Esme as she tries to brush his hair out of his eyes. I'm sure she's complaining about its length and telling him that he needs a haircut. I'm partial to him keeping it longer. I like the messier look; plus I have a lot more to yank…

I barely pull myself away from the dirty thoughts of my boyfriend to answer Leah's question. "Yep, that's my Edward."

"He's freaking gorgeous!" I know what she's saying is true, and she's partly saying it to be polite; but it still pisses me off. I'm surprised when a tiny growl escapes my lips. "Easy there," Leah laughs and pats my knee. "I was just giving you a compliment on a job well done. Trust me; I'm very happy with Jake." She waggles her eyebrows for good measure and I jokingly gag. She laughs and shakes her head. "So…you and Jake…"

"Never happened and never will." I raise an eyebrow at her to make my point. She nods but says nothing; realizing my words are nothing but the truth. "He's like my brother. I've never really felt anything for him in that way. I can admit he's good looking, and I gave it a shot – for a second – but there was nothing there for me."

"I get it," she shrugs. "I had someone like that too. It was this guy Sam. He kept coming after me, every year of high school; until I told him to shove it and he left me alone." We both laugh and she continues. "I know you're not anything I should be worried about," she winks at me and I smile. "Does Edward know that Jake isn't anything to worry about?" She raises her eyebrows and I shake my head.

"No," I sigh. "I wish he understood. Did Jake tell you everything that happened between us?"

She nods slowly and frowns. "He really hates himself for that, you know. He cried when he told me." She quickly looks around to make sure he's not in hearing distance of her confession. She frowns again and looks around the room once more. "Where is he?"

I sweep the room in search for Jake and when I don't see him or – Edward for that matter – my stomach drops. "Shit," I mutter and quickly stand up. I head for my backyard, taking a guess that that's where they'll be. I hear hushed yelling as I get closer to the sliding door and know my instinct was right.

"You will not touch a fucking hair on her head while you're in New York, or I'll rip every piece of hair from yours, do you understand me?" I hear Edward's threat loud and clear, but Jake's response is muffled.

We both rush around the corner and I don't know who's gasp is louder – mine or Leah's. I rush toward Edward and grab his forearm, the one that is currently crushing Jacob's windpipe. "Edward! Let him go!"

He looks at me and then back to Jacob. "Do we have an understanding?" Jacob nods and Edward finally lets him go. Jake bends over and takes deep shuddering breaths.

"What the fuck Edward?" That's Leah. She crouches down and helps Jacob stand, quickly hugging him and quietly crying.

"I'm sorry Jake." I say quietly as they walk by. He gives me a small smile and shakes his head. "I deserved that Bella. I'll see you at school, okay?"

The second they're gone I whirl around on Edward. "What the fuck is your problem? You attack my friend, on Thanksgiving, in my parent's house?"

"Bella…he…"

"No! You promised me that you were fine. You said we were good." I'm crying now and I can't say more.

Edward wraps me in a hug and quickly scoops me up into his arms. I snuggle into his chest, even though I'm pissed at him, and relax into his touch. Before I know it, we're nestled together on my parents old porch swing. "I'm sorry Bella."

His apology is whispered so quietly that even though he whispered it directly into my ear, I barely heard it. "I just…fuck I snapped. I get the fact that you want to be friends with him, okay? I mean…I don't want you to be friends with him, but I can't stop you. I won't try to control you. That's not me and that's not us. I'm sorry but he needs to know that I won't fucking tolerate that shit again. I needed to do that. I know it's pathetic and immature but…I feel better. I'm just sorry it upset you. You forgave him and I can't. That was my way of dealing with it. But if you're pissed at me, you have every right to be and-"

I cut off his crazy rambling with a kiss to his lips. His eyes widen before they slowly close and he loses himself in the kiss. He readjusts us so that I'm nestled on his lap and I rub myself against him shamelessly. "Bella…" he gasps out in between my lips attacking his. "Shouldn't we talk…aren't you pissed at me…what are you doing?"

I break our kiss and stare into his gorgeous green eyes. "You're an asshole for doing that." He nods without argument. "But you're my asshole."

He smiles at me and it literally completes me. It's corny, I know; but just seeing that signature grin of his makes me feel like it's all I'll ever need to be happy. I am pissed at him for the way he handled things, but I can't blame him for it. It was his way of being okay with what's going on – with me forgiving Jake. Plus…Jake seemed okay with it…I guess. Guys are weird.

"So…" Edward trails off as he runs his hands up and down my sides.

"Take me to your house."

**A/N: So…at least the Jake drama is out of the way huh? Another time jump coming… We'll be heading into sophomore year…reviewers get a teaser, so review if you don't want to wait! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does.**

**A/N: Sophomore year is here. So I started writing this last night, and I was going to send a teaser this morning, but then said 'fuck it' and finished the chapter. Enjoy :)  
**

My phone beeps and I take my eyes off of my textbook to check it. I smile when I see the text.

**I think you should get on Skype.**

I throw my textbook to the foot of my bed and reach for my laptop on my nightstand. I quickly log in to Skype and accept the call from Edward. I see his smiling green eyes the second it connects and I instantly smile. "Hey baby," he says sweetly as he adjusts his laptop's screen. "Were you busy?"

"Nope, just doing an essay; nothing important." I grin at him when he scowls at me.

"You could've just texted me back and told me you were doing homework. I don't want you to fall behind." Concern covers his features and I love him for caring, but right now I don't want him to care; at least not about that. I haven't seen his face in days, and I haven't seen him in person for two whole months. The last time I touched him was Christmas break.

"I won't fall behind. I just miss you. I needed to see your face." He frowns and I know my facial expression is the exact mirror of his. "How was your day?" I ask to change the subject. He sighs and runs his hands through his hair as he shakes his head. That's not good.

"I'm really reconsidering this whole doctor thing," he laughs to play it off, but I know he's partly serious. "I don't know," he continues, "It's just so much, you know?"

"Well…I'm not going to be a doctor or anything, but I know what you mean. School's been kind of overwhelming huh?"

He nods and rests his chin on his hands. "I wish I could see you next week."

My heart sinks. Next week is Valentine's Day and I desperately wish we could see each other, but we can't. Neither of us can afford a plane ticket. I'm sure we could swing a bus ticket, but neither of us could afford to miss any classes for the longer trip.

"I wish I could see you too." My lip starts trembling, and before I can attempt to stop the tears, they're freely flowing. "I-I miss you s-so much baby. I can't do this anymore."

"Can't do what anymore?"

"This," I motion between myself and the computer screen.

"You don't want to be with me anymore?" His voice cracks and I quickly look at his face. Even through the computer screen, I can see the hurt in his features. "But Bella…I love you." He's breathing heavy and looking everywhere but at his screen, everywhere but at me. I know he's fighting off his own tears and I can't stand for him to think that I don't want to be with him. I'm such a stupid girl.

"Edward," I choke out his name as I adjust my computer. I pull it up higher on my stomach so it's closer to my face. "I love you. Of course I want to be with you. I'd never break up with you." His eyes frantically search mine and he lets out a harsh breath and nods. "Do you believe me?" I ask quietly, needing to know that he knows I'm serious.

"I do…but what did you mean baby?"

He fixes himself on his bed, putting his laptop down and laying on his side facing the camera. I copy his position and rest my hand under my head and sigh. "It's just so hard," I confess. "It's so hard to watch my friends be with their boyfriends, and don't get me started on Victor and James. They're disgustingly cute and make me seriously sad whenever they have their movie dates."

Edward smirks at the mention of James and Victor. Edward loves them both a ton, loving that they argue and fight for his affections whenever they see him. I roll my eyes at him and his smirk. Cocky bastard.

"Baby that's hard for me too, you know." He gives me a sad smile. "All the guys think that I'm so lucky because you don't live here. They think it's great that I see you every few months and don't have to 'deal with you' daily." I scowl and he laughs. "_They_ think it, not _me_. I would love to have to deal with your shit every day."

"Watch it Cullen."

He laughs at my threat before turning serious. "I miss seeing you every day. I miss touching your skin, kissing your lips. I'd give anything to fucking wake up next to you. This is so hard…but I know it's worth it; we're worth it. I'd wait a fucking life time to be with you baby. You're all I want, you're my only one."

I'm crying by the time he's done speaking, but this time its happy tears. Happy tears because I have the sweetest fucking boyfriend ever.

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you Isabella Swan."

We both fall asleep like that, talking quietly and watching each other through our computer's shitty cameras. When I wake up, I see a post it note stuck to his bed. I have to squint to read it, and when I do, my smile is ginormous.

**Take care of my heart…I've left it with you.**

-XXX-

"Hey B. You down for that party tonight?"

I look up at Jacob's smiling face and laugh when the librarian scowls at him. Jacob doesn't exactly have an inside voice. He sticks his tongue out at her back when she walks by and almost has a heart attack when she immediately turns around. That shit was creepy and I start guffawing in the middle of the library. She gives us the look – the one that screams get-the-fuck-out-of-my-library – so we leave.

I'm still laughing when we exit and when I finally get a hold of myself I face Jake. "What party?"

"My frat's party, obviously." He rolls his eyes at me and shakes his head at my ignorance. I frown and shake my head at him and he sighs. "Why not? Because of Edward?" He scowls at me and it's my turn to sigh. Jacob and Edward still hate each other.

"No, not because of Edward. I have a paper due Monday and I'd rather not get drunk with a bunch of losers."

He places his hand over his heart and feigns hurt. "Bella, am I a loser?"

I nod my head furiously and Jake laughs. He opens the door to the local Starbucks and I step inside, shielding myself from the February cold. "What do you want?" he asks. "My treat."

"Hmm," I pretend to think about it. "I'll have a caramel macchiato."

He rolls his eyes at me. I order the same exact thing every time we come here. This has become our spot, our peaceful little slice of Switzerland, where nothing matters but our friendship. I grab our regular chairs and set up my laptop. I'm checking my email when Jake arrives with our drinks.

"Ew, what the fuck is that?"

I snap my laptop closed and shoot him a glare. "I hate when people look over my shoulder." I really do. It's probably my biggest pet peeve. "And that was none of your business. Erase it from your memory."

"I wish I could," he grumbles as he sits down. "Was that a…" he trails off and frowns. "Fuck it," he mutters. "Was Edward wearing nothing but a heart covering his dick?"

I spit out my coffee, effectively burning myself while staining my favorite Mariners t-shirt. "Jake! What the fuck!"

"Well, was it?" he asks, completely disregarding my ruined shirt and injury. "That shit is gross."

I'm so fucking pissed that I don't think about my next words before they're flying out of my mouth. "At least he covered it up. Maybe you should take some tips, instead of sending Leah a nude. Oh wait, I meant attempting to send Leah a nude picture. Who actually got it? Her mom?"

He chokes on his coffee and his tan face turns a deep shade of red. "What the fuck! How do you know about that?!"

I smile triumphantly before answering with a shrug. "Leah told me. Her poor mother is scarred for life too. Apparently she's seeing the best therapist money can buy."

"I…" he trails off. "Fuck. Okay. I didn't see anything. And you know nothing…right?"

"Right," I hold out my cup to his and we bump them together.

"So the party?" he asks hopefully. "We need all the hot chicks we can get."

"Is Leah going to be there?"

"Yeah," he says with a nod.

"Okay. I'll see if Angela can make it too."

"Sweet," he says with a smile. "I'll see you there. I gotta get to class. Bye Bells." He kisses my cheek sweetly before thundering off.

There's no way I'm going to that party.

-XXX-

"Hey baby," I answer my phone happily. "What's up?"

I hear a commotion before I hear the voices. "Come on, Edward. You can't be a fucking Monk! Just come out with us tonight. It'll be fun, I promise. Eclipse has the hottest bitches."

Bitches?

"Edward?" I call into my phone but he can't hear me. He must have butt dialied me, and I have no idea how that's possible with an iPhone.

"Nah, I have a Skype date with Bella." We do? He must be lying to get out of it and I smile at that. "Maybe next time." _That _better be a lie.

Well…

I can't really control what he does. If he wanted to go to a club…I guess I wouldn't care. Okay, I would, but I'd pretend I didn't and then get mad at him. I'm just immature like that at times.

"Cullen!" someone shouts loudly. "Please man, come with us. You're the ultimate wing man."

Why is Edward the ultimate wing man?

I let myself into my apartment and smile at Victor and James cuddling on the couch. I quietly head into my room, not wanting to disturb them.

"Fine," I hear Edward sigh. My heart sinks. A few seconds later there's some rustling and I hear Edward mutter a quiet "Shit."

I guess he discovered that I was on the line.

I do the mature thing; I hang up.

-XXX-

My phone rings and I diligently ignore it.

"Was that Edward again?" Angela asks quietly and I nod. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head. I'm a master of words, obviously. "Okay," Angela says with a shrug. That's what I love about Angela, she lets me work shit out on my own without bombarding me for answers…like Alice and Rose would. Thinking of them makes me miss them terribly, and I excuse myself to my room for a minute to call them.

I do a three way call and sigh when they both answer.

"Hey bitch," they say at the exact same time, in the exact same bored tone.

Creepy. Fucking. Bitches.

I swear.

"Hey," I cringe at how sad and pathetic my voice sounds. "Ugh. Help me!"

"What's wrong?" Alice asks as Rose sighs. I know she thinks this is about Edward. I hate that I'll have to tell her she's right. "It's about Edward."

Rosalie huffs and my anger gets the better of me.

"Shut the fuck up Rosalie. This is serious."

"Serious as in, we're breaking up; or serious as in, I'm being overdramatic and whiney?"

I huff at her before sighing. "Probably the second one," I say quietly.

"Bella," she sighs. "What happened this time?"

"I think he's going to a club. His friends were begging him to go and be their wingman."

"Oh fuck that," Rosalie hisses. "There's no reason for him to be hitting up a club and helping his friends get bitches, especially with the way he looks."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, you know Edward is fucking hot. Any girl would throw themselves at him."

Fuck. She's right. Of course.

"Hey," Alice chimes in. "Just because Edward is hot doesn't mean he's going to cheat on her Rose."

They start arguing and I speak as loud as I can without screaming at the two of them. "Jake invited me to a party." They both instantly stop arguing and it creeps me out. They're both silent and that pisses me off. "Well?" I ask the two of them and neither of them says anything. "Should I go?"

"I don't know," they both answer.

"How would you feel if Edward went to a party?"

I think about Rose's question. I don't know how I'd feel. A party is okay I guess. It's just going and drinking with friends at a party on campus. To me, it's different than going to a club. Guys go to clubs to hook up with girls.

This issue never came up during freshman year. We were both far too exhausted and overwhelmed to even think about going to a party or a club. This year has been a bit calmer, but not easier by any means. I've gone out to dinner with girlfriends or gone to see a movie. I've had coffee with friends and went to a few local shows…but I've never gone to a party. I don't think Edward has either, but of course he's never mentioned it, and after today I'm not sure if he would. Of course I trust Edward, I just don't trust bitches.

"I don't know," I answer honestly. "I guess I wouldn't mind if he went with friends just to have fun. I just see going to a club as hunting for pussy."

Alice snorts and Rose agrees.

"Here's an idea genius," Rose says. "Call Edward instead of us. We're hanging up now."

"No! Wait!"

"Bella…" Alice's soft voice tries to calm me.

"No Alice. It's tough love time. Hang up or I'm punching you in the tit."

The line goes dead.

I have great friends.

-XXX-

I take a deep breath and press send.

RING. RING. RING. RING.

He finally answers.

"Lo?"

His voice is muffled and low. "Bella? You there?"

_Duh, speak idiot. _

Oh, right!

"Yeah, um, I'm here."

"What's up baby?" he asks casually, as if the butt dial incident never even happened. It quickly infuriates me.

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up baby," I emphasize the sentiment. "Where are you?"

"I'm home…why?" he asks cautiously. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know you butt dialed me earlier?" I don't give him a chance to answer. "Of course you know, I recall hearing 'oh shit'…and then you trying to call me because you realized I heard your whole plan. So are you sure you're home Edward? You're not at Eclipse?"

"Baby," he sighs. "I didn't go to Eclipse. I was never planning on going. I just wanted to get them off my back. I was going to ditch the whole thing and hideout in my room." I'm quiet and he sighs again. "Bella, I fucking promise you that's the truth. Why would I want to go to a club and scope out ugly skanky bitches when I have you?"

"You don't have me," I say quietly. "I'm in New York. You're in Boston."

"I do have you. I don't need you to be right next to me for that baby. You're in my heart."

"You're corny."

He chuckles. "You love me for it gorgeous. So…uh…am I forgiven?" he asks hopefully. I let him sweat it out by not speaking for a full minute. "Bellaaaa…" he sings out.

"You're forgiven."

"Good. I love you. What are you doing right now?"

"Getting ready for a party," I say just to fuck with him.

"Oh," he says calmly. "That's cool. Whose party is it?"

"Jake's frat."

"Sweet. Make sure you go with someone okay? Don't drink too much and be safe. I have a fucking killer essay to do, so I'll be up. Call me as soon as you're in so I know you got home safe."

I start crying. I'm not talking silent crying. I'm talking loud disgusting sobs.

"Baby," Edward's panicked voice cuts through one of my sobs. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"You…you're…I…"

"Bella, take a breath. I can't fucking understand you." His voice is getting more and more agitated with every word, but I can't really blame him. I'm being kind of annoying tonight. More than usual; which is pretty impressive for me.

I take a deep breath and speak slowly. "You're so fucking sweet and I'm such a bitch. Why do you even put up with me?"

"Go on Skype babe."

I don't argue. I grab my laptop and power up, quickly accepting his call. His eyes widen at my appearance, and I can't blame him. I'm sitting in a bra and a pair of yoga pants, which would probably be hot – if I didn't have mascara running down my face and snot coming out of my nose. "Baby…" he trails off and runs his fingers through his hair. "Calm down please. Fuck," he frowns, "I wish I could hug you right now."

I nod, because I wish that too, more than anything right now. All I want is a hug from my boyfriend. Is that too much to ask?

"Listen to me Bella."

I look down and try to sneakily wipe snot from my nose. I hear Edward's not so silent giggles and send him a mini glare, which only makes him laugh harder. He becomes serious when he sees that I'm still crying. "I need you to seriously listen to me, can you do that?" I nod and he sighs.

"Bella, I love you. I love you so fucking much it hurts sometimes. Sometimes it feels like I'm going to fucking explode, and not in the good way we both like." He waggles his eyebrows at me and I laugh. "I need you to tell me what's wrong, okay? Why do you think you're a bitch?"

"I was so mad at you, Edward. I was so fucking angry when I heard you agree to go to a club with your friends. What kind of girlfriend does that? A bitchy one. I tell you that I'm going to a party, which I'm not – I said that to make you mad and to fuck with you – and what do you do? You tell me to have fun and you worry about my safety. I don't deserve you."

He laughs and shakes his head. "It's not like I want you to go to a frat party Bella, but I'm not going to control you and tell you that you can't go. All I can do is tell you to be safe and wait up and worry until you get home."

"Exactly, you trust me to go and you're not being a dick about it."

He shrugs. "If you were going to a club…I'd probably have a different reaction. As long as you're with friends and won't be drunk and alone at a party…I'm cool with it. I trust you, like you said." His eyebrows furrow together. "Do you trust me?"

I nod furiously. I don't want him thinking that I don't trust him, because I do. "I just don't trust the disgusting whores that will throw themselves at you."

He laughs and nods. "But I wouldn't let them touch me, I'm yours." He smiles at me, giving me my smile and I feel a bit better. "All of this belongs to you." He motions to his body and waggles his eyebrows again. This time it doesn't make me laugh because I'm focused on his bare chest. Who the fuck does he think he is? Sitting there in just a pair of basketball shorts. _Ungh_. "Bella…" Edward trails off and I notice the tone of his voice. It's his low and sexy I'm-turned-on voice. He adjusts himself in his basketball shorts and I know he's getting hard. "What are you staring at baby?"

"My sexy boyfriend," is my simple reply.

"Yeah?" he asks and I nod. "Well you're far too fucking beautiful to be sitting there with those pants on. It's unfair. You should be equally naked…take them off." His voice is commanding and sends a rush of arousal through me, dampening my panties.

I stand up and remove my yoga pants, making sure to bend over right in front of the web cam. I hear Edward groan through the speakers and lick my lips when I see him remove his shorts. My eyes widen when I see his tented boxer briefs. He palms his erection through them and I moan. "Take those off," I choke out and he smiles wickedly at me before doing as I said. His cock springs free and I literally need to physically resist licking my fucking computer screen. "Touch yourself."

His hand wraps around his pulsing cock and he starts stroking himself slowly. I watch with rapt attention – not taking my eyes away from the screen. "Mmm, fuck…" he moans out and my eyes snap to his lust filled ones. "Do you want to do this for me Bella? Maybe use that pretty little mouth of yours?"

I groan and he smiles. "Yeah, you wanna suck my cock, don't you baby?" I nod, unable to form words and he adjusts his laptop so all I see is his gorgeous cock. I hear his voice while I watch him, and can't help but slide my fingers into my panties. "I want to shove my cock in your little mouth baby, just like this." He thrusts his cock through his hand roughly and groans while he does so. "And then, after I cum in your mouth, I'm going to fuck that pussy. Are you touching that pussy baby?"

"Mmmm."

"Adjust that camera baby; show me what you're doing." I fix my screen, making sure my camera is right where he wants it to be. I pull my panties off and start rubbing my clit slowly. "Fuck yeah baby, rub that fucking clit. Do you want me to rub the head of my cock against it? Huh? I'm gonna pound that tight little pussy."

"Fuck Edward."

His words are setting me on fire.

"Spread your legs for me baby," I do as I'm told. "That's right, now slide two fingers in your pussy slowly, cause that's how I'll start fucking you – nice and slow." I shove two fingers in my pussy slowly, moving them in slow circles once they're inside. I groan and moan as I keep my eyes focused on his cock. I'm so close already.

"I'm gonna cum Edward, I…mmmm…fuck…oh, oh, ung…Edward!"

"Hey Bella, have you seen my boxers? You know the ones that say enter here on the back?" James asks as he barges into my room – without knocking.

I hear Edward groan and see him slump into his chair after yanking his shorts up. I shriek and grab my blanket, throwing it over my lap and glaring at my roommate. "James! What the fuck!"

He looks up from his phone and his eyes widen before he smirks. "Oh shit. Was I uh, interrupting?" He walks into the room anyway, knowing exactly what he fucking interrupted. He sits down next to me and looks at my screen. "Hey Edward!" His face falls. "Damn you're already dressed? You're no fun!"

I elbow him and glare at him. "Get the fuck out of my room."

"Love you too Bella. Hurry up; America's Most Wanted is coming on in ten. I wanna prove to you that John Walsh's hair is a wig." And with that, he leaves.

Edward groans and slams his head on his desk. "I fucking hate that cock sucking cock blocker."

"I heard that!" James yells from the other side of my door. "Hurry up Bellybutton! I have popcorn!"

"I'm sorry," I sigh as I pull on my favorite robe. "Rain check?"

He grins at me. "You know it. Go watch TV. I'm gonna go uh, shower."

I wink at him before blowing him a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you more, sexy girl."

I sigh after closing my laptop.

"We're gonna make it." I whisper to no one with a smile on my face.

**A/N: Squee! Love these two. Junior year, comin' up. Did anyone catch my canon quote? Leave it in a review and you'll get a teaser for the next chappie! And this time you'll really get a teaser; either tomorrow or Thursday. ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: I had some computer issues this past week, which really sucked and fucked up all of my stories that I had written. Anyways, here's junior year. Enjoy. xo**

"James have you seen my white bikini?"

"Which one?" he asks.

"I have more than one?" I look up from my suitcase and James cocks an eyebrow at me before placing his hands on his hips.

"Honestly Bella? I swear to God." He looks up at the ceiling and huffs before looking back down at me in disgust. "I know your closet better than you do. It's a disgrace."

I roll my eyes at him before throwing a thong at his head. He catches it easily before throwing it back in my suitcase. "The slutty one or the grandma one?" he asks before he starts rifling through my panty drawer.

"None of my bathing suits are slutty or grandma-like," I say with a huff. "But the new one is the one I'm looking for. And what are you doing?" I ask as I watch him dig through my top drawer.

"So the slutty one," he says just to piss me off. "It's in the pile of clean clothes in the kitchen, blue basket I believe, and I'm looking for nudes of Edward."

"The only nudes of Edward are in my brain, sorry. Can you get it for me?"

"So now I'm your slave?"

"Yes you are honey. Now go."

"Can I be Edward's sex slave instead?" I narrow my eyes at him and he laughs. He starts making his way out of my room, carefully stepping over my piles of clothes. "Edward needs to start learning that sharing is caring. I just wanna see his dick, it's not like I'm gonna molest him. I'm curious. And if he happens to be bi-curious one day, I just wanna be prepared." He walks out of my room mumbling something about selfish bitches.

I ignore him completely and when my phone beeps it takes me five minutes to find it in the mess I've created. I smile when I see the text from my man.

**You packed baby? Remember that tiny white bikini.**

I smirk and send him a quick text back, teasing him.

**White bikini? I don't own a white bikini baby. You must be confusing me with your other girlfriend.**

Last year I would've never been able to make that kind of joke. It would've brought me to tears, thinking about Edward having some sort of secret girlfriend. However, I've gained more confidence in our relationship, fully trusting Edward and our love. I don't let myself worry about all of the girls who would and most likely _do_ throw themselves at my boyfriend. Why? Because I know Edward only wants me.

The fact that we each visit each other one weekend a month now might have something to do with it too.

I haven't seen Edward in almost a month though. We've both been busy with work and school, but it's been worth it. Working so hard and studying even harder has made this upcoming week possible; a week of spring break with my hot boyfriend in fucking Mexico. That's a whole week of Edward in nothing but board shorts. _Yes, please_.

**Don't fuck with me Isabella. Or you'll get a spanking when you're in that tiny white bikini. **

Yeah, my panties are soaked and completely ruined now. I decide to get him back.

**But I want to fuck with you baby, or more specifically…I wanna fuck you.**

Two seconds later my phone rings. I'm already laughing when I answer it. "Hello?" I try for innocence but Edward doesn't buy it.

"Don't act all shy an innocent baby. We both know that's all it is, an act. You're a dirty girl, aren't you?" His voice is like liquid sex and if I thought I was wet before…_Jesus_ what this man can do to me with just_ words_ is ridiculous.

"I'm_ your_ dirty girl." I play along.

"Shit," he hisses and I hear him shut his bedroom door. "What time does your flight leave again?"

We'd decided against meeting one another before Mexico. We figured it'd save us time and money to just meet in Mexico. "I'll be arriving in sunny Mexico by three p.m."

"Damn, my flight doesn't land til five." I can practically hear the frown in his voice. "What are you gonna do til then?"

I bite my lip to hold in my laughter. "I don't know. I'll probably hang on the beach. I'm sure I'll find someone to entertain me while I wait for you."

He growls into the phone and I can no longer hold in my giggles. "Not funny babe."

"I thought it was hilarious," I counter with a smirk even though he can't see my face. "But seriously I'll probably just hang with everyone until you get there. Maybe us girls will get some spa treatments done."

That's right; all six of us are spending a week in Mexico together. I'm almost as excited to see everyone else as much as I am Edward._ Almost_.

"Spa treatments, huh? Like waxing?" He tries to sound nonchalant, but I know he's intrigued.

"Mmmm," I sigh. "Maybe." He doesn't need to know that I've already been waxed and plucked to smooth perfection…everywhere.

"Fuck. You're such a tease."

"It's only teasing if you don't plan to follow through baby." He groans and I laugh. "I love you," I tell him sweetly. "I can't wait to see your face."

"I'll see you in a few hours beautiful, I love you too."

-XXX-

"Bella!" I hear my name being shouted the second I walk into the hotel lobby. I know it's Alice's voice but I can't see her tiny frame. After scanning the crowd, I notice the platinum blonde hair standing out amongst the crowd first. Rosalie is too fucking tall. I look to the immediate right and about a foot lower, and see Alice's spikey hair. "Bitch!" Rosalie shouts at me this time.

I wave at them and they start running over toward me. "Oh my God!" Alice shrieks before launching herself at me. I laugh and catch her easily, 'cause she's that fucking tiny. "I've missed you so much Bella." She's sobbing and wiping her boogers on my new shirt but I don't have the heart to yell at her.

I guess Rose doesn't have that problem. "Stop fucking hogging her Ali. You're going to see her all week. Stop crying. Lesbian." She rips Alice off of me and covers me in a huge hug. "I've missed you Belly." She kisses my cheek and steps back, giving me my space. Rose and I have always been very similar, not being as…affectionate as Alice. Or psychotic.

They each help me with my bags and we make our way up to the penthouse suite. It's easy to afford when it's split six ways. "Holy fucking shit!" I breathe out in serious excitement and shock. I mean, I knew it was the penthouse suite, but damn. This is like…rich people shit. Not college kid shit.

"Let's explore," Rose says with a wink and hell yes I want to explore this fucking palace. "Wow! Bella look at this shit." I hear her call from the back of the fucking apartment, yeah that's how big it is, it's like an apartment. I follow her awe-struck voice and feel my mouth fall open.

"Jesus that is one fine tub." The bathroom is more luxurious than my entire fucking dorm apartment. I guess a lot of shit is more glamorous and luxurious than a college dorm, but still, _damn_.

Marble counter tops, bright white tile floors, huge fucking mirrors, his and her sinks…not to mention the pool sized Jacuzzi bath tub sitting in the center of it. I swear that tub can fit at least ten people in it. "I'm so having sex in this tub!" I screech out and then clap in excitement. "Ha! Called it!" I stick my tongue out at Rose who frowns.

"Whatever," she shrugs as if she doesn't care but as we're leaving I can see her looking back at it longingly.

We spend the next hour looking throughout the entire suite. Since I called dibs on the fuck-awesome tub, I also claimed the room that went with it, which just so happens to be the master bedroom. Score one for Swan. I'd just finished putting all of my shit into the dresser when I hear the one voice that makes my heart stop.

"Honey, I'm home!"

I stop breathing and my heart starts pounding and I stand still for at least five seconds before I realize I'm wasting precious time.

_Edward_!

I fling myself into motion and run as fast as my klutzy legs will carry me. When I see him I choke back a sob and launch myself at him. "I love you! I love you! I love you!" I chant it over and over as I cover his face in tiny sweet kisses. "God I've fucking missed you."

"I love you," he says before kissing me soundly on the lips. It's chaste but doesn't lack intensity. "Fuck, look at you." He eyes roam over me and I flush under his gaze. "Take this off," he says as he fingers the tank top I'd changed into earlier. "Now." I gulp and look around, realizing we're completely alone.

"Where's Rose and Alice?"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Damn I love the affect I have on you. They went down to get Em and Jazz from the bar."

"Oh yeah." I kind of remembered them complaining about the guys staying at the bar since they got here, but honestly it didn't really register. I'd been anticipating this moment too much. I feel bad for about two seconds until Edward grinds his hard cock against my tummy.

"Fuck," I mutter and hitch a leg over his hip, shamelessly grinding against him.

"Damn baby, eager much?"

"Fuck. Yes."

"Take this off, now. I'm not going to say it again."

I rip the tank top over my head and Edward growls. "No bra huh?" I shake my head. "Can I assume that there's nothing under these either?" He fingers my booty shorts and I bite my lip before smirking at him. "Fuck yeah." A second later my shorts are gone and I gasp as his fingers come in contact with my already slick flesh. "Look at how wet you are for me already." He drags his fingertips up my body, spreading my arousal up my stomach and around my already constricted nipples.

"Are you going to clean that mess up?" I ask with an arched brow.

"Of course baby," A second later his tongue is following the same path as his fingers and he's licking me clean. His lips wrap around my nipple and he sucks it into his mouth as his fingers pinch and play with the other.

"Unggg, Edward. Fuck it's been so long baby. I love your hands all over me."

"What about my-"

I stop his retort by pulling his face back down to my boobs again. "Your mouth too. Don't stop."

He chuckles against my skin and I shiver. He resumes his attentions to my nipples and I sigh in relief. Pulling one into his mouth, he sucks roughly, eliciting a strangled moan from my throat. "Goddamn it."

I whimper when his lips leave my flesh, and whimper again when they return to it; sucking lightly at my collarbone. "Bella," he whispers against my skin. "I've missed you so much baby. Have you missed me?" I can't form words so I nod. His hair tickles my chin. "Mmmm, what did you miss most?"

"This," I choke out. "You…touching me…everywhere. Want you everywhere."

"I can make that happen." He lifts me up and asks, "Bedroom?" I direct him there quickly, and my heart starts pounding in my chest when I hear the door slam. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I mean, this is Edward. We've been together for years now and we've been_ together_ countless times during those years. So why am I scared?

He places me down on the king sized bed gently and smiles at me sweetly. "Don't be nervous." I'm not surprised that he knows how I'm feeling. I mean really, he can read me like an open book. "It's just me and it's still us. I know it's been a while…but this will always be perfect. You're always perfect. Okay?"

He lowers himself down on top of me and I smile at him. "Okay."

"Open up for me baby," he requests quietly and I open my legs for him. He nestles in between them and I wrap my legs tightly around him. "I love you," he says seriously as the head of his cock rubs against my folds.

I moan before responding in a breathy tone. "I love you, too. So much."

I feel his cock enter me slowly, and my eyes close instantly. He kisses my eyelids and I can feel his breath on my skin. "Open those eyes Bella. Look at me."

I open my eyes and my breath hitches at the sight before me. There's so much fucking love right there, in his eyes, that it takes me a second to catch my breath. His thrusts are slow but do not lack intensity. His cock fills me and each time he somehow reaches a deeper spot inside me. He fills me so completely and hits that one spot over and over again that I already feel my orgasm approaching.

"Edward," I gasp out. "I'm gonna…I can't…I need…"

"I know baby," his voice is strained and his jaw is tense. He's holding back his release, refusing to cum until I do. "I want you to cum Bella. Right fucking now. Cum all over my cock baby. Show me how much you love this, love me." His words are all I need and I'm pushed over the edge. White light bursts behind my eyelids and my entire body freezes as the pleasure courses through me.

My walls clench around him as I ride out my fan-fucking-tastic orgasm and Edward gasps.

He grunts and his thrusts come quicker, harder, until he's groaning out my name and spilling deep inside me. "Fuck baby," he groans against my skin. "That was…"

"I know."

-XXX-

The week was spent sightseeing and doing a lot of lame touristy type things, but I couldn't have cared less. Truthfully, I didn't give a shit what we did as long as we did it together. Everyone seemed kind of annoyed with us, especially the times when we said we didn't want to go out to the hottest club or grab a late dinner or drinks. After I had a hormonal breakdown and flipped the fuck out on everyone – telling them that they didn't know what we went through on a daily basis because they saw each other all the time – they backed off.

Which brings me to now.

I look at my tear stained face and hate myself for being so weak. Edward hasn't cried, hell he hasn't even been sad at all, and that fact only makes me cry harder. Why isn't this difficult for him? I mean…doesn't he miss me like I miss him?

We're leaving tomorrow, and tonight is our last night in Cancun, so I'm holed up in the bathroom getting out all of my frustrating emotions. I don't want to ruin our last night together, so I wipe my tears and try to suck it the fuck up.

I leave the bathroom and head toward our room, trying to avoid everyone – especially the girls. One look at me and they'll know something's up and demand I tell them. Telling them won't help me, all it'll do is make me fucking cry again.

Just as I'm about to walk into our room, I hear a snippet of conversation. I immediately recognize Edward's voice along with Emmett's and decide to eavesdrop. Only because I heard my name. Don't judge me.

"Just tell her Edward," I hear Emmett say with a sigh.

"No," he says vehemently. "I'm not telling her Em. It'll be too hard for her to hear this and then go back to New York while I go back to Boston. I'll tell her at the end of the school year. It's only a couple of months. It's not like I want to keep this shit a secret. I have to."

Emmett sighs again and says, "I don't know man. If she finds out from someone else…she'll be pissed at you."

"You're the only one who knows, and I expect it to stay that way Em."

"Fine, fine. Go enjoy your night. We'll see you guys in the morning."

I quickly sprint to our room and close the bedroom door. I jump onto the bed and lay there like I'd been doing it for hours instead of seconds. Edward opens the door and gives me a small smile. "Hey," he says as greeting and I respond with a smile. It's forced, but Edward doesn't catch that.

_I guess he's too busy keeping secrets from me to notice. _

Why is he keeping something from me? If he doesn't want to tell me, it must be something bad. Did he cheat on me? Is he breaking up with me? It has to be something like that, right? I mean, why else would he want to wait to tell me? He wants to wait until we're done with this year of school. Maybe he thinks I'll handle the news better at home, and I'll have a couple of months to recuperate before I go back to school. He doesn't want to feel guilty if he fucks up my education.

It all makes sense.

-XXX-

"I'm going to miss you," I say quietly while I fight back tears. Standing in the middle of the airport, knowing we're going to be separated for another two months weighs heavily on my heart, not to mention my brain now that Edward is hiding something from me.

"I'm gonna miss you too baby. Hey," he lifts my chin and stares at my face. "You okay?" I nod so I don't have to speak lies. "Bella…" he heaves a frustrated sigh. "You've been acting distant since last night. I mean…at dinner you barely talked to me, and when we made love…" he frowns and sighs again. "You didn't cum." His eyes are narrowed and he places his hands on his hips. I don't know why but I start laughing uncontrollably. The fact that he looks genuinely upset is just…such a macho thing.

"It's not funny! I'm always…" he lowers his voice to a whisper. "I'm always able to make you fucking cum! Sometimes twice."

"Honey," I place my hand on his chest. "It's okay. Girls just don't cum sometimes."

"You always do with me."

"Edward…you're making this into a huge deal. I don't need to cum every time. That's not what it's about, I'm happy just being with you."

The truth is I was just so preoccupied with what I'd overheard between Edward and Emmett; I couldn't concentrate on anything – even being with him. I need to redirect this conversation though, because my flight is going to be here in fifteen minutes, and I really don't want to say the word cum again.

"Fine," he huffs and I smile in relief. I don't want to fight with him when we're about to be separated. "No, fuck that," he says suddenly. He grabs my face and literally kisses my breath away. His lips are hard and urgent, and when his tongue dips into my mouth, I wrap my own around it, loving the taste of him. I groan into the kiss as he pulls me up against him. "Tell me what's wrong right now Isabella."

Shit.

"I overheard you and Emmett." I figure,_ just spit it the fuck out_, right?

His eyes scrunch together and he looks very confused. So I decide to help him out. "Remember, you told him that you didn't want to tell me…something."

"Ughhh," he groans and lets go of me. He runs his hands through his hair and tugs at it roughly. "You were eavesdropping?" he asks with the hint of a smirk.

"Uh…well yeah. I heard my name."

"Bella," he laughs and I just kind of wanna smack him. I mean…your girlfriend is accusing you of keeping secrets and you laugh? "It's not anything bad, okay? Can you just trust me? I don't want to tell you now. I want to tell you when we have more time together."

"But…"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." I answer immediately without hesitation. He gives me a bright smile and kisses me gently.

"I love you baby. Just trust me. I'll tell you soon, just not right now, okay?"

I roll my eyes and sigh. "Okay, but if you break up with me…I swear to God Edward Anthony Cullen, you will no longer have a set of balls." He winces and then laughs, covering his balls with his hand. He mock salutes me with his free hand, "Yes ma'am!"

Just then my flight is called and I feel the tears well up instantly. Edward swipes at one of them and then kisses under my eyes. "No tears baby. Call me when you land, okay?"

"O-okay. I love you, Edward. So fucking much."

"I love you too babe. Now go," he slaps my ass playfully and I glare at him over my shoulder.

"You'll pay for that."

"I'm counting on it."

He gives me that smile, _my smile_ and winks at me.

_Fuck, I love that man_.

**A/N: Senior year is coming up and we'll learn Edward's secret…I'm thinking there's about two chapters left now. Sigh. Reviewers get a prize. Maybe I'll be awesome and it'll be some EPOV, eh? ;) **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: So hey – I suck for not sending a teaser. But am I awesome for putting up a new chapter in three days? Lol. I just couldn't do it guys. Anyway I wrote it – it gave away too much. :x I hope you enjoy this early chapter! :) **

**And for those of you who asked, yes there's only two chapters left. One more normal chapter after this and an epilogue – 30 total chapters and that's it. :( Are you as sad as I am? Cause I'm pretty freakin' sad.**

"Bella, will you stop? You're freaking me the fuck out."

I try to stop fidgeting but it's seriously impossible. How does Rose expect me to stand still when the love of my life – who I haven't seen in two and a half months – is about to exit his plane? I mean, seriously!

"Bells come and sit down over here." I glare at Emmett and he holds up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, it was just a suggestion."

I start laughing at the ridiculousness of Emmett being afraid of me. He outweighs me by a hundred pounds – maybe even more – easily, yet he's afraid of me.

"Damn, I've missed the sound of that." I gasp and spin around, smacking right into Edward's rock hard chest. "Easy there baby," he chuckles as he wraps his arms around me. "You okay?"

I don't answer him. I crush my entire body right up against his and wrap my arms around his neck. Traitor tears leave my eyes without my permission and I'm suddenly sobbing against his chest.

"Shh," he tries to soothe me. "It's okay baby. Relax," he lifts my chin with his index finger and smiles down at me. "Hi."

I bite my lip out of habit and try to quell the sobs. After a few deep breaths and staring at his face, I'm able to breathe and the tears stop. "Hey," I say quietly. My face heats with embarrassment. "Sorry…for that. I don't even know what that was." I bury my face in his neck and breathe him in. Damn, he always smells delicious. Right now he smells like…oranges and spice.

"Don't be sorry," he says against my hair. "If Emmett wasn't right there I'd be crying too, but I gotta keep up the tough guy act, you know?" He holds out his arm and flexes his muscle. I know he's being silly to make me laugh, but it has a completely different effect on me. I watch as his muscles contract under the thin Star Wars t-shirt and swallow audibly. A wave of lust hits me and I want nothing more than to fuck my boyfriend.

"Edward?" I ask in a sweet tone. He cocks an eyebrow at me and I smile. "I'm not feeling too well…could you walk me to the bathroom?"

He gives me a concerned look but nods. "Hey Em? We'll meet you at the car okay? Bella isn't feeling well."

"Okay baby bro. It's on tonight, by the way. We're having poker night after dinner bitch."

Edward laughs as he leads me toward the women's bathroom. When we're at the door I take a quick peek around. Satisfied that we're alone, I drag him into the bathroom with me, thankful we found a single room bathroom instead of multi-stall room. I lock the door behind us and slam him up against it. "Damn Bella," he groans as I dip a hand into his jeans, palming his already hardening cock through his boxer briefs. "What…" My lips slam against his and my tongue sliding into his mouth ceases any and all talk. He groans into my mouth and seems to snap out of his shock, running his hands along my hips until they settle on my ass.

"Fuck," he mutters when I move my lips from his down to his neck. "I've missed you so fucking much Bella." I squeeze his cock and he gasps. "I've missed your hands on me." I dip down to my knees and his eyes widen.

I raise an eyebrow and ask in what I hope is a sexy tone, "What about my mouth, baby? Have you missed that too?" I pull his jeans and boxers down until they're pooled around his sneakers and watch in awe as his cock springs free. I don't give him a chance to answer, leaning forward and licking the liquid seeping from the tip of his erection.

"FUUUUUUCK!"

I'm not stupid. I know we're in an airport, and I know there are security cameras. I'm just hoping for enough time to do what we both need before we're escorted from the building – and hopefully not arrested. However, if we're arrested, this will _totally_ be worth it. Not wanting to waste any time, I wrap my mouth around the head of his cock and begin sliding him inside. His hands find my hair, wrapping it up as he guides my head down gently.

"Fuck baby," he hisses as I look up at him. "You look so fucking sexy with your mouth around my cock." I moan at his dirty talk, the vibrations making him groan out and buck his hips. "Unggg, Bella, it's been too long. I'm not gonna last baby."

I double my efforts, hallowing out my cheeks and sucking him hard. I grab his ass with one hand for leverage and slide my mouth up and down his shaft quickly. "Shit shit shit," he chants in between gasps. Using my free hand, I tug gently on his balls before rolling them between my fingers. "BELLA!" he screams out as he spills down my throat.

I swallow every drop greedily, not wanting a bit to go to waste. Edward helps me up and kisses me gently, massaging my neck as he does. "Thank you," he says smiling down at me. "That was fucking amazing."

"You're welcome," I kiss him again, unable to get enough of his lips. "You can always return the favor." I bite my lip and bat my eyes comically, causing him to laugh.

"I plan to," he says darkly. He covers my face in tiny kisses until he gets to my neck, where he sucks roughly. I moan and grind myself against him, smiling when I feel him hard and ready again for me already. Just when it's getting good, there's a knock at the door.

"Security! We know what you're doin' in there! Come out now and you won't be arrested."

_Well, fuck_.

-XXX-

"Edward?" I ask sleepily as I draw lazy circles all over his chest with my fingertip.

"Huh?"

I smile at how tired he sounds. He definitely returned the favor. More than once.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

"Tell you what?" He sits up and rests his back against the headboard, beckoning for me to join him. I groan as my muscles scream at me to lay the fuck back down. Edward has a way of wearing me out. I finally manage to sit up beside him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Tell me the big secret. What you've been keeping from me for _months_." My voice is whiney, but I don't really care. I've been as patient as I can be – which admittedly isn't very, but that's just how I am.

"Oh, that." His tone is matter-of-fact and I really wanna hurt him.

I pinch his nipple and he yelps out. "Fuck, Bella! Enough with the nipple torture. You'll know soon enough."

"Knowing soon enough would've been two and a half months ago in the middle of an airport. I wanna know _now_."

"You've very demanding Ms. Swan."

I shrug. "I know. But you love me anyway, so why change?" I laugh at myself and he joins in before turning serious. He grabs my chin and lifts my face. "Bella, you better never change anything about yourself. Got it?"

"Got it. Never change," I say with a nod. "So that means you want me to continue to be stubborn and annoying?"

He hesitates for a second, but answers with a chuckle and a nod. "Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, so I'm going to continue to be stubborn and annoying, and ask again: What's the big secret?"

He huffs and stands up, pulling on his boxers and a pair of basketball shorts. I pout at his lack of nakedness and he notices, shaking his head and laughing at me. I grab the t-shirt he had on earlier and throw it on.

Two seconds later Edward is attacking me with kisses. When he finally relents and lets me catch my breath, I stutter out, "What the hell was that for?"

"Seeing you in my stuff is just…fucking sexy." He grabs my bare ass and gives it a squeeze and I can't stop the moan that escapes my lips. "I need to leave this room right now, and when I come back, you need to be fully dressed. Otherwise we're never going to leave this room."

"I have no problem with that," I say before sucking his neck.

He groans and gently detaches me from him. "Baby, we need to go to dinner with everyone, or they'll never leave us alone. That's the rule."

I groan, hating the stupid rule.

Every summer when Edward and I come home, we alternate between houses. We either stay at his parent's house or my parent's house. Our parents have agreed to treat us like the consenting mature adults we are and allow us to stay in the same room for privacy. However, they have conditions. One of those conditions is a mandatory dinner the first night we're back. If we don't go, we won't get alone time – and no alone time means no sex.

"Fine," I huff and push him away. "Get me something to eat, I need sustenance. I'm gonna take a shower."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Excuse me?"

"Pleeeaaseeee baby?" I ask in the sweetest voice I can muster as I pout up at him.

He sighs and rolls his eyes but can't stop the smile from spreading across his face. "Okay."

I smirk in victory when he turns to leave.

-XXX-

"It's so good to have you home honey," my Dad says gruffly as he pulls me into a tight hug. "I wish you were staying here." I pull back to see his mustache in full frown mode. I can't help but laugh at him. He's a grown man and he's pouting. It_ is_ a really good pout though, and I have to at least thank the guy for passing on such an awesome gene to me – the pouting, not the mustache.

"Dad, we stayed here last summer. You can't have me every year."

"Yeah, Charlie, I need to see my babies too!" Esme wraps me into a motherly hug and I sigh in contentment. "It's so good to see you Bella. I swear you look more and more beautiful every time you come home. I hope Edward realizes how lucky he is." She winks at me and smiles.

"I do," Edward says from behind me.

Whoa. Hearing him say "I do" _totally_ just made me wet. What the hell?

I turn around to face him and smile. "Having fun?" I ask with a laugh. He has red kisses all over his face, and looking across the room I see the culprit making her way toward me to mark her territory on my face as well.

"Bella!"

I take a deep breath and try to prepare myself for the exhaustion that is my mother. "Mom!" I say with as much enthusiasm as I can muster. Of course I missed her and of course I'm happy to see her, but she's just so overwhelming.

"Oh, honey! I've missed you so much!" She wraps her arms around my neck and squeezes me tightly. And cue the waterworks.

"Mom," I sigh as I unlatch her from my neck. "It's okay, you don't have to cry. We have a couple months together right? I'm only going off to school after the summer. We've been through this so many times already."

I honestly don't understand why she's so emotional right now. Normally she saves her tears for when I'm leaving, not when I've just got home. _Weird_.

"I know honey. It's just different now. You're so grownup and I'm l-losing my b-baaaaby!" She's about to wrap herself around me again like a snake but my Dad intercepts her.

"Sorry Bells. She and Esme got into the wine a little early today."

Mom glares at Dad and he shrugs as he takes her away. I watch in amusement as she attaches herself to Esme, who strokes her back soothingly while whispering something in her ear.

Edward wraps his arms around my waist from behind and rests his chin on my shoulder. "She okay?" I shrug and he laughs. "My mom will handle her. I'm pretty sure they're the only ones who can handle each other besides our Dads."

"I completely agree." I turn around in his arms and softly kiss him. I hear my Mom let out a fresh sob and look over in her direction. She's pointing to us and blubbering while Esme tries and fails to calm her. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

I hear him mutter something that sounds like "shoulda never told her" but when I ask him what he said he shakes his head.

"Nothing baby. I don't know what's up with her. She's just being a Mom I guess. Let's go for a walk, okay? Get out of the house and away from the crazies until dinner is done."

"Okay," I agree with a laugh.

Ten minutes later we're walking into our park. I smile up at Edward who squeezes my hand in response. "Remember the last time we were here?" I ask in what I hope is a sultry tone. Edward nods and I watch as his eyes darken. "That was fun, wasn't it?" He nods again and I giggle, loving that I've rendered him speechless. "Wanna do it again?" I bite my lip just to drive him a little crazy.

He groans and pulls me against him, letting me feel how much he wants to repeat that particular memory. My body starts tingling, anticipating what's about to happen, until he pulls away from me. I look up at him in confusion. I'm honestly a little hurt. Edward never says no to sex. I pull away from him and take a few steps back.

"Bella?" he asks me with a tilt of his head. "What's wrong? Come here."

I shake my head and take a few more steps back. "Why did you pull away from me? Is this about the secret?"

"Yes."

I swallow and nod, trying to fight back tears. "You promised me that it wasn't bad. Why would you pull away from me and not want sex? That makes no sense, unless you're having sex with someone else."

He laughs and I really want to fucking hit him, but he's too far away, unfortunately. Instead I glare at him. "This is not fucking funny, Edward!"

"Babe, come here." He walks toward our swing and sits down. "Sit with me? Please?"

I take a step toward him and he smiles at me. "That's my girl. C'mere." I stand in between his spread legs and he wraps his arms around my waist. "Sit down." I do as he says and get into our famous spider swing position; sitting on his lap with each of my legs straddling his hips and hanging over the back of the swing.

"You realize we just had a whole lot of sex right?" he asks with a smug grin. "You're the only one I ever wanna have sex with. I will never touch another girl. Got it?"

I nod. "Tell me then. I need to know."

He shakes his head.

"Edward…"

"Bella…"

"If you love me, you'll tell me what you've been hiding from me. I'm serious Edward, I can't take this anymore." My lip trembles and I look away, not wanting to cry.

"Bella," his voice is alarmed. "I told you it's nothing bad. Well…I hope it isn't anything bad anyway." He frowns now, seeming unsure of his news.

My mouth pops open. "So what you're saying is…for two months, you've been telling me: no big deal, it's fine, it's good news; and now you _hope it isn't anything bad_?" I try to get off of the swing but he holds me to him.

"What do you want to do after you graduate?"

"I…what?" The question is so random I have no idea what to say. "I don't know. Why?"

"Do you want to come back to Washington?"

I gulp. "Yeah." I look away from him, not wanting to see the hurt in his eyes.

I know his plan is to continue in Boston for medical school and me going home means we'll be even further away from each other for another three years – at least. He's tried to bring this conversation up over the last year, but honestly I just haven't wanted to ruin our weekends with a talk that would just upset us both.

"Bella please look at me baby."

I look at him and see that he's smiling. What the fuck?

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"I'm happy."

"Why? I just told you that there could potentially be even more miles in between us."

He laughs and I seriously want to hurt him – again.

"Can I tell you my secret now?"

I nod and hold my breath.

"I finished my medical school applications." I nod again. "I applied to a few schools." I nod again. "I applied to Harvard." My heart sinks even though I already knew this. "I applied to Columbia." My eyebrows rise at this. "And I applied to The UDUB." My mouth pops open in shock – again – and I try to say something, but can't. "You okay?"

I hold up a finger.

After a minute, I can finally speak. "Why would you apply to UDUB?"

"Because I knew you'd want to come home after school. These past few months, I knew you were leaning toward going home instead of staying in New York."

"I know," I sigh. "I just miss everyone here so much. But…I don't know. I feel like New York is where I should be if I really want to try writing."

"You want to write books now baby. The location shouldn't matter. All your imagination is right here," he says with a kiss to my forehead. "I think you could be a fantastic writer anywhere you want to be."

I nod, agreeing with him.

"But you know what?" he asks me.

"What?"

"Whether you decide to stay in New York or to come home to Washington – I'm going to be there."

"You will be?" I ask with a smile.

"That's right."

"What if you don't get into UDUB or Columbia but you get into Harvard?"

We both laugh at the ridiculousness of that question.

"Then…we'll make it work, right?" he asks with hopefulness in his tone.

"Right," I say with a smile.

"But I think it's safe to say with my outstanding GPA, my future fantastic MCAT score, and my obvious charm," he waggles his eyebrows, "that I'll get the school I want – the school _we_ want for me."

"So…this will be our last year apart?"

"Yeah baby. After senior year, we'll never be apart. I promise."

I know it's not really a promise he can make, but it's one I can help him keep. If he gets into Washington, we'll go home. If he gets into Columbia, I'll stay in New York. If he needs to stay in Boston – I'll join him there.

I'd do anything for him, and I can't be apart any longer than we need to be either.

"I have one more thing to tell you Bella," he whispers in my ear as he swings us. "Well, more like ask you."

"What's that?"

"Will you marry me?"

**A/N: Whoa! Lots of stuff happening in this chapter, huh? I hope you guys enjoyed it. But I hope everyone was surprised by that ending! We're in the homestretch now. One more chapter and then an epilogue. I'm seriously sad to say bye to these two. :( **

**I have the first half of chapter 29 written. So how about this… If there are lots of reviews…I'll post chapter 29 by Tuesday. :) Deal? **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I'm sure by now that everyone has heard, but the east coast just got smashed with a hurricane. Sandy is a bitch, and knocked out my power for a few days, but we're all okay. No permanent damage and everyone in my family is safe, so that's all that matters. Thanks for your patience. Okay, this is the last official chapter for WINKIAW. I'm just gonna go grab some tissues.**

"What?" I ask stupidly.

He smiles at me, a cute little lopsided grin planted on his face. He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a tiny black velvet box. My breath catches at the sight of it. Did he really ask me to _marry _him? "Edward…"

He uses his free hand to place an index finger over my top lip and his thumb under my bottom lip, squeezing them together to shush me. He chuckles at me when I grunt and try to release my lips. "If I release you will you be quiet?"

I nod.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have known you, literally, my whole entire life. There hasn't been a day that I didn't know you existed. For years and years my heart and soul knew what I wanted. The love I have for you has always been a part of me, building and building and building until the dam had to snap – it was too much for my heart to contain by itself anymore, so it spread. My love for you spread like lightning through my body, filling me up and completing me. Once my brain realized that you were it, I knew I had to have you. And right now Bella, my mind, my heart, and my soul are all one the same page and recognize one thing: I want you forever. Will you make me the happiest and luckiest man on the Earth…and be my wife?"

My eyes fill with tears quickly, blurring him from my vision. I blink them away, not caring that I'm ruining my makeup right now. "I…probably look like a raccoon right now. Are you sure you want to marry a raccoon?" He laughs and shakes his head before burying his face in my chest.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asks in amusement.

"Love me?" I ask quietly as I place each of my hands on the side of his face, lifting him to look at me.

"I'll love you forever if you'll let me."

I start nodding, and crying – again. "Yes. Yes. Yes." I keep chanting it over and over, until he crashes his lips against mine. I open my mouth to him quickly, moaning when our tongues tangle together. He whimpers and I pull back, breaking the kiss to look at him.

His breathing is heavy and ragged and his perfect green eyes are full of tears. He blinks and I watch in fascination as a tear slides down his cheek. "Are you sure you still want to marry me? A husband who cries? That can't be good for you," he laughs sarcastically before looking down.

I pull out one of his famous moves, and place my finger under his chin, lifting his gaze to meet mine.

"You crying makes me want to marry you even more," I say before kissing the path of his tears down to his lips. I place a gentle kiss there, loving how soft his lips are against mine. "And you know what else it makes me want to do?" I mutter against his lips.

"What?" he whispers.

"Fuck your brains out."

He stutters out a laugh before burying his face in my neck. "I love you Bella, so fucking much."

"I love you too baby, forever."

-XXX-

As we walk back home, I'm a little grumpy – I didn't get my engagement sex. Edward said it wouldn't have been right, having sex in the middle of a park like that after getting engaged. I argued it was fine while we were dating – so what's the big deal? Then we both realized that you just had our first fight as an engaged couple – about where to have sex. That made us burst into giggles.

Edward hooks his pinky around mine as we walk and I look at our joined hands, smiling when I see my ring. It's fucking gorgeous. A perfectly round diamond surrounded by two beautiful sapphires, all set together on a platinum band. I smile when I think of Edward remembering how much I hate gold.

"What are you smiling about future wife?" he asks me happily with a smile on his face.

I smile back at him as I answer truthfully with a shrug, "You."

-XXX-

"Do you want to take your ring off until after dinner babe?" Edward asks on the porch of my house. I narrow my eyes at him and he laughs. "What? I just don't want you to get bombarded. I'm trying to protect you." He winks at me, hoping to erase some of my annoyance, I'm sure, and it works…slightly.

"I'm never taking this ring off. Got it mister?"

"Got it," he says with a smile. "I'll protect you from the crazies."

The second we walk into my house my mother descends. I'm pretty sure she was stalking us through the mail slot or something, because she grabs me into a hug and screams, yes _screams_, "You're engaged! You did it!" She turns to Edward and hugs him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Everyone laughs when she turns to Esme and screams. "We're going to officially be related!"

"Do you think we'll be able to sneak away?" Edward whispers. I chuckle as I look at our parents, having their own mini celebration at the dinner table. They're celebrating so much; you'd think they were getting engaged to each other. I nod and smile up at him.

"I don't think it'll be a problem at all. I guarantee our parents are going to be so trashed that your parents are going to crash here tonight. As soon as we're done eating, we're out of here." I bite my lip and scoot my chair closer to his. I lean in close to whisper in his ear. "And if they stay here, we can be as loud as we want."

He groans and adjusts himself discreetly underneath the table. Or at least I think it's discreetly. Emmett on the other hand, doesn't. "Aw shit. You're out for poker tonight, huh bro?" he asks with a frown.

I answer for him. "He's definitely not playing poker tonight Emmett. I have a new game to play with my fiancé."

Edward smirks at me and kisses me soundly, placing his hand on the back of my neck to hold me in place. "You do huh?" he murmurs against my lips.

"Yes. It's called the 'who can get naked faster' game."

"Fuck."

"Me?" I ask teasingly.

-XXX-

"So how exactly does this game work?" Edward asks me as we walk into his childhood bedroom.

"On the count of three, we both strip, whoever is naked first, wins."

He grins at me and starts counting down.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

We both begin ripping our clothes off quickly, never taking our eyes off each other.

I win.

"Okay fine," Edward huffs. "You win. What's your prize?"

I grin at him wickedly. "You sit there," I point to the edge of his bed. He does as I ask, sitting on the edge of his bed. I stare at him, admiring his body as I walk toward him. He smirks at me and licks his lips. "See something you like?" he asks. I nod and bite my lip. He groans. I grin. This is going to fun.

"Are you ready for the rules?"

His eyebrows shoot into his hairline. "Rules?"

"Yep, it's time for game number two," I say with a nod. "There are rules tonight. Are you going to be a good boy and listen?"

He smiles at me sweetly and grabs my hips as I step in between his spread legs. "Uh uh uh," I scold with a pointed finger. "That's the one and only rule."

He looks at me with confusion. "Huh?"

I remove his hands and place them on his bed. "No touching."

"What?" he asks, shocked by my words. It makes me giggle.

"Yep. You're not allowed to touch. Scoot back a bit."

He scoots backward until the back of his knees are against the edge of his bed. I kneel over him, placing each of my shins on the mattress on each side of his thighs. I place my hands on his shoulders and rest my ass against his knees. He takes a deep breath and attempts to put his hands on my hips again.

"Uh, uh, Cullen. What did I just get done telling you?"

His eyes widen. "You were serious?"

"Of course I was serious," I laugh and shake my head. I grab his hands and place them on the mattress. "No touching."

"But Bella-"

"No touching."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Be a good boy," I answer with a smirk. "No touching earns you a prize."

"What prize?"

"Can't tell you that baby, sorry."

He huffs and leans back a bit, resting on his elbows and gripping the sheet in his fists. "Fine."

"Don't look so sad. I'll make it worth your while." He grins at that statement.

I lean in, pressing my lips lightly against his, kissing him chastely. He leans forward a bit, trying to press his lips harder against mine, but I pull back, not letting him get the pressure he wants. "Bella," he pleads raising his hands again.

"Don't touch Edward."

I wrap my arms around his neck and press my chest against his. He groans and nips at my bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth and sucking roughly. "Mmmm," I moan into his mouth, scooting my body higher up his thighs.

He turns his head slightly, breaking the kiss and diving for my neck, sucking lightly. "Edward," I whimper as I slowly rock against him, letting the head of his cock graze my soaking lips.

"Fuck this Bella. I need to fucking touch you." He grips my hips hard, pulling me against his cock roughly. The head hits my clit and I cry out before rocking harder against him. Fuck the rules. "I want you so much baby."

"Take me." I reach between us and grab his cock, rubbing him a few times before positioning him at my entrance and sinking down slowly. We both groan at the sensation. Edward's lips attach to my neck again, sucking slowly. I lean my head back, giving him better access to my neck as we rock together.

"I can't go slow baby," he murmurs against my neck.

"Don't."

His hands slide down to my ass, squeezing it hard and using his hands' position to move me over him fast and hard. He raises his hips to meet my downward thrusts. We're both panting and grabbing at each other anywhere we can. His hands find my breasts, tweaking and pinching my nipples. I gasp and shove my hands into his hair, pulling hard and causing him to gasp right along with me.

"So close," I tell him in between moans and groans. "Don't stop, ung, baby…fuck…faster."

He listens, speeding up his hips. He moves his hands back to my ass, holding me still as he pounds up into me. "Fuck! Edward!" My orgasm hits me like a truck, hard and out of nowhere, rushing through my body like lightning.

He pushes deep inside me once more, staying still as he rolls us over. "Move up the bed baby. Slowly, I don't want to leave you."

In some weird combo move, we get further up the bed with him still inside me. We're both giggling as I settle against the pillows. "I love you," Edward says quietly before pressing his lips against mine. I open up to him, moaning when our tongues tangle together. He starts moving inside me again slowly, looking intensely into my eyes.

"I love you so much Edward," I say quietly, trying to fight back the emotion that's threatening to spill out.

He fills me over and over again and I watch in fascination as his brow scrunches together and his mouth opens slightly. He's fighting off his orgasm, and that's the last thing I want. "Edward," I say as I run my hands up and down the side of his face. "Come inside me baby."

He groans and presses his forehead against mine, staring into my eyes. "You're going to be my wife."

"Forever."

His thrusts become sporadic and shallow as he gasps against my neck. "Promise?"

"I promise."

"Fuck!" he shouts as he spills deep inside me, pumping in and out of me slowly before collapsing on top of me. "God baby that was incredible. I can't believe I get to do that every day for the rest of my life."

I can't help but giggle at him. "Is that why you're marrying me. Free sex?"

He rolls his eyes. "Duh."

"Yeah, I'm only marrying you for your dick."

"Thank you for that compliment baby," he says with a chuckle before kissing me lightly on the lips. "I'm exhausted. You wanna sleep or go play poker? I'll do whichever you want."

"I just wanna stay with you tonight. Just us."

"Okay baby." He rolls us over, so we're facing each other, and slides his legs in between mine. "I love you."

"I love you." I kiss his lips and he hums against my mouth.

I drift off to sleep not long after, not able to remember ever being this happy.

-o-

**AUGUST**

"You all packed up baby?" Edward asks as he steps behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

I shrug, leaning back against him and sighing heavily. "I guess. I don't want to be."

He laughs against my neck before kissing it. "We're not leaving for two days. It'll be okay."

"But we're engaged now." I turn around in his arms and rest my head against his heart. "I don't ever want to be away from you." I frown up at him and he frowns back.

"I know Bella. I don't want to be away from you, ever, but we have to do this. Remember, this is our last year apart." He grins at me and winks. "You won't be able to get rid of me after this year, so you better enjoy it."

"Yeah, I should probably date around. You know, get it out of my system," I joke as he scowls at me.

"Oh yeah?" he asks with a smirk. "Sick of my lovin' skills already, future Mrs. Cullen?"

My heart starts pounding when he mentions me being 'Mrs. Cullen', but I play it off. I shrug. "They're okay I guess. Kinda boring."

"I'll show you boring," he says as he tickles me, crashing us both down onto his bed.

"Show me baby."

-XXX-

"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Alice cries as she wraps both Edward and I in a bear hug. She may be tiny, but the bitch is strong. "Promise to call and text and email more this year," she says, releasing me and staring at me with narrowed eyes.

I roll mine in response. "Alice I probably send you fifty texts a day. Stop complaining." She pouts and I huff. "Fine, I'll make sure to send more emails and call once a day…Mom."

She grins and hugs me again, more tightly this time, practically cutting off my circulation. "And you!" She turns to Edward and plants her hands on her hips. He gulps – as he should. Alice can be scary at times. "I hardly ever hear from you. That better change this year. Got it?" I hear Jasper snicker from behind her and she whirls around glaring at him. "What's so funny? Do you think you're tough now that you have a badge?"

Jasper takes a step back and holds his hands up defensively. I burst out into a fit of giggles and Rose joins in. "Holy shit that's hilarious." I nod in agreement. Seeing Jasper in his Forks police uniform – gun, badge, and all, cowering away from Alice has to be the funniest thing I've ever seen.

"Hey Ali?" Edward says quietly, tugging on her hand until she's close enough to hug. "I promise I'll be in touch more okay? You know I'm trying to be a doctor and save lives…but you're right, calling you is more important than my education." He winks at her and she smiles up at him.

Stupid charming asshole.

I love him.

"Give me my baby bro Alice."

Emmett grabs Edward in a hug and spins him around. "Let me the fuck down, Em. You're making a scene." Emmett scoffs as he places him down. "Who cares bro? Like an airport hasn't seen brotherly love before."

Rosalie pulls on my hand, silently asking me to step away with her.

"I'm so happy for you Bella." She smiles at me and hugs me tightly. "You deserve this. You deserve so much happiness and I'm so glad you're getting it. No matter what happens after this year, no matter where you two end up; remember that I'm here for you okay?" Her voice cracks and I pull back, truly surprised by Rose's emotion. "What?" she asks defensively as she angrily swipes at her eyes. "I can cry, I have tear ducts too, you know."

I laugh and she joins in. I pull her to me again and kiss her temple. "I love you Rose. You're my best friend."

"I love you too Bella."

We pull apart and I see her head for Edward while I head for Jasper.

"Hey B."

"Hey J."

We both grin at each other.

"Watch out for my boy all right? You'll be seeing him more than I will, so he's your problem."

"You know you say the same thing every year, right?" I ask with a laugh.

He grins and nods. "Yup. I'm a simple man Bella."

"I have a new task for you."

"What's that?" he asks.

"You know your Alice duties by heart by now," he laughs and nods, "but now that you're working with my Dad, you gotta look after him too."

"Of course I will."

"Thanks Jasper." He hugs me close to him and I smile as I bury my face into his uniform. He's worked so hard to get his dream. "I love you."

"Love you too, sugar."

"Ready to go babe?" Edward asks as I detach myself from Jasper. I nod and smile at him. We're going to Boston together, spending two days together before I fly back to New York for school.

"What the fuck Bella?" Emmett asks with a frown on his face. "Everyone else gets a goodbye except for me?" I pretend to not hear him and he grumbles behind me. I try my hardest not to laugh and somehow succeed, even when Edward starts snickering. "Bella…" Emmett whines. "Okay, fine. I'm sorry that I interrupted your sexy times the other night. Now can I get a goodbye?"

I turn around and smile at him. "Yep." I hold my arms out to him and he runs into them like a little kid who's happy that his mom is no longer mad at him. He picks me up and spins me, just like he did to Edward, but I don't complain, I just giggle and enjoy it. Emmett has always been like a big brother to me, but over the last couple of years we've gotten closer. "Take care of my brother," he whispers against my ear. "I will." I can feel him smile against my neck. "And Bella? I can't wait until you're officially my sister."

I pull back and look at his face, seeing nothing but pure love and honesty in his eyes. "I hate you Emmett," I grumble as I wipe away tears. "Only you would end up making me cry."

He grins at me and shrugs. "Sorry."

"All right, if you're done hogging my_ fiancé_ now," God I love how that sounds, "I'll be taking her away from you." Everyone laughs as Edward pulls me out of Emmett's grasp.

He hugs me closely to his side as we both say goodbye to our entourage. They're all smiles as they wave goodbye to us.

-XXX-

Once we're seated in the plane, I rest my head against Edward's shoulder. I let him have the window seat because he loves them so much, plus it kind of creeps me out to see how far up we actually are. I let out a content sigh and Edward kisses my forehead. "What's up?" he asks quietly against my skin.

"I never knew I wanted this," I whisper.

It's true. I never knew that I wanted to be someone's wife one day. It hadn't really ever crossed my mind before, but ever since Edward proposed a few months ago, my thoughts have been consumed of the future. What will my dress look like? Where will we live? Will Edward succeed and become a pediatrician? How many kids will we have? Will I get a publishing deal? What will we name our children? It's all I think about.

"Wanted what?" he asks.

"Everything. I never knew I'd want everything with someone. But I want that with you." I look up at him and smile. "You're what I never knew I always wanted, but I'm so glad I know now. I know you're what I want forever."

"Bella," he breathes my name before pressing his lips gently against mine. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Forever."

"And always."

**A/N: Check my profile for a link to Bella's ring.  
**

**Okay. There will be an epilogue up in a few days…and then that's it. Keep this story on your alerts. I may have to do some future takes. I'll miss them too much. You might also want to put me on Author Alert if you haven't already, because I have a new story I've been working on that will post soon. Thank you so much for all of your support and love for my story. It means the world to me. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but you all know that by now, right?**

**A/N: This is it…**

I place the third pregnancy test down on the counter and pace while I wait for it to process. When the timer goes off, I lean over the counter with my eyes closed, taking three deep breaths before opening them.

Positive.

Just like the other two tests.

_Shit_.

"Bella?" Edward asks; worry lacing his tone as he knocks on the bathroom door. "You okay in there babe?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I cringe. My voice sounds too high pitched and panicked. He's going to see right through it.

"Okay, hurry up. We don't wanna be late."

Or not.

Edward knows me better than anyone, and he can tell when something's wrong instantly whenever something is bothering me. The fact that he doesn't realize something is wrong right now kind of hurts my feelings. I try to shrug it off, but the gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach doesn't go away.

I take a picture of the pregnancy tests before wrapping them in about five pounds of toilet paper and sticking them in the bottom of the trash. I send the picture to Alice and Rose, telling them to keep their mouths shut and to call me as soon as possible.

Not surprisingly, my phone rings five seconds later. Even though I'm expecting it, I still jump at the sound. Rolling my eyes at myself, I answer the phone. "Hey."

"OH MY GOD!" They both scream at the same time.

"I know. What do I do?"

"What do you mean what do you do?" Rose asks. I can almost see the eye roll. "You have a baby!"

"Have you told Edward?" Alice asks quietly, sensing that I'm scared out of my mind.

"No," I whisper quietly. "I don't think I can tell him. I don't want to ruin his night."

"Bella," Rose sighs. "You're not going to ruin his night; he's going to be happy! Stop being stupid."

"I don't know, maybe you should wait to tell him?" Alice asks quietly. "I'm not saying he's going to be mad or upset. I know he's going to be happy," she assures me. "I just think it'll be a lot to process, you know?"

"You're right. I'll tell him tomorrow…or whenever. I'll wait. Bye."

I hang up before I can hear them argue. I don't need or want the stress of their argument on top of everything else I'm stressing over.

I finish getting ready and walk out of the bathroom, hoping Edward is still too distracted by tonight's festivities to realize how fucking scared I am. "Hey babe, you ready?" I call out down the stairs.

"Yeah!" he calls back up to me. "The car is here, come on beautiful." I slowly walk down the stairs, not wanting to fall on my face for more than one reason tonight. "Fuck me. I take back my earlier compliment. Beautiful does not do you justice. You look…breathtaking...gorgeous...stunning." He wraps his arms around me and holds me to him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"No, Bella, listen…" he sighs and sits down on the bottom stair, carefully situating me on his lap so my dress doesn't wrinkle. "I want to thank you for everything you've done for me over these last few years." He cups my cheek. "You were amazing and I know you'll continue to be amazing for these next three years." He looks down and sighs. "You're giving up so much to support me."

"Hey," I lift his chin and kiss his lips lightly. "I'm not giving up anything. I'm your wife. I'm going to support you no matter what baby. You're going to be a great doctor. I'm helping out the whole world right now." I smile at him and he gives me his lopsided grin back. "Your residency isn't going to be easy, but at least we're home for that, right?"

"Right," he says with a nod.

We'd spent the last few years in Boston while Edward completed medical school. We both thought long and hard about staying or returning to Washington. We decided to come home because we missed everyone so much and Edward really wanted to complete his residency at Carlisle's hospital.

Right now I'm even more thankful that we're home. If we were in Boston and I'd found out I was pregnant…I'm pretty sure I'd be a mess right now. Well…_more_ of a mess.

"Ready to go?" he asks me with a kiss to my neck. I nod and he helps me up, smoothing my dress out while secretly caressing my ass.

"I'm ready."

I just wish I was ready to tell him this news.

-XXX-

A glass clinks and all of us look up from our plates and conversation. "Edward," Carlisle says with a huge smile planted on his face. "You have no idea how proud of you I am." Esme sniffles beside him and my mom hugs her tightly. "Having you home, _both_ of you home, means the world to me. Having you with me at the hospital…there are no words to describe what that makes me feel, Son." He clears his throat while his eyes fill with tears.

"Honey," Esme says as Carlisle takes his seat. She squeezes his shoulder and raises her glass. "You are my baby boy and I love you so much. Everything you've done with your life so far has made me not only proud of you, but of your father and myself." Everyone laughs. "I know you'll continue to make the right decisions in your life as long as you have that beautiful girl next to you." Everyone whoops and hollers, and I roll my eyes when Emmett whistles and Jasper yells "Oww, oww!"

"Bells," my dad's gruff voice fills my ears as he stands. "I love you honey. We're so proud of you. You gonna share that news of yours?"

My eyes widen and I choke on a piece of steak. Edward quickly slaps my back, asking me over and over again if I'm alright. When my eyes stop blurring and I can actually breathe, I nod and tell him I'm fine. "Dad, what are you talking about?"

"You know," he raises his eyebrows.

My mother leans in and whispers in my ear. "The envelope honey, remember?"

"Oh!" _Fucking duh_. "Um…"

"Bella?" Edward asks with a hurt look on his face. "What are they talking about? What news do you have and why don't I know about it?"

I smile at him and kiss his lips quickly before standing.

"Tonight is about my brilliant husband," I say smiling at our friends and family, "he's made me so proud of him and I'm so happy that he's closer to reaching his dream." I take a deep breath. "Edward, I wanted to surprise you right along with everyone else." I raise my glass of water and smile. "A few days ago I received an answer about my book…" Edward reaches for my hand and I squeeze it tightly. "I'm going to be a published author."

Our entire table erupts into cheers and tears, making me thankful that we rented out an entire room at this restaurant.

"Bella!" Edward grabs me and pulls me down onto his lap. "Seriously?" he asks with both hands on my face. I nod. "Oh my fucking God! I'm so fucking proud of you baby. _You are_ brilliant." He kisses me hungrily, making me completely forget that we're in a room full of friends and family.

"Ahem!"

We break apart and look around the table. Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper are all smirking at us knowingly, well aware that we want to get the fuck home and be alone. My father is glaring at Edward while my mother smiles a little too knowingly. Gross. Carlisle and Esme are laughing.

"Well…this has been great, but we need to go home and celebrate."

I don't object with my husband. I willingly take his hand and try to ignore the catcalls from our table as we hastily make our way out of the restaurant.

-XXX-

"Edward," I gasp as he pins me against the wall of our bedroom.

Honestly, we're lucky we even made up it up the stairs, let alone into our bedroom. I don't think we're going to make it to the bed; that's just asking too much. I need him now.

"Bella…" his lips trail from my own, down the column of my throat, biting and licking along the way. "I need you baby. Do you want me?"

"Yes," I groan as both of his hands grab my breasts, squeezing roughly, making me gasp.

"Need you naked…now." He unzips my dress and it quickly drops, pooling around my feet. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he asks when he realizes I'm completely naked underneath. "You were like this all night?"

I bite my lip and nod, electing a sexy as fuck groan from his lips. He steps back, shedding his suit quickly until he's as naked as I am. He grabs my ass, lifting me up as I wrap my legs around his back. He rubs the head of his hard cock up and down the soaked lips of my pussy. "Fuck," he gasps. "I'm going to miss this."

His words lift me out of my lust filled haze. "What?"

"You know you're going to be out on book tours and shit. I'm going to miss you when you're gone." He kisses me sweetly. "But we'll make sure to stock up on orgasms before you leave, starting right now." He winks at me and smirks.

He leans down and sucks a nipple into his mouth. "FUCK!" I shout, trying to stay focused. "Edward…" I gasp as he flicks his tongue back and forth over my hardened flesh. "Stop."

He stops right away, looking at me with concern. I'm sure I'm as pale as a ghost.

My thoughts are running wild. I hadn't even thought of this. We're going to be separated again. We're never supposed to be separated ever again. I don't know if I'll be able to survive being away from him for weeks at a time. It's not like he can just leave the hospital and follow me around the country. I'll be alone…and pregnant.

I'd been so nervous since I saw those plus signs that I hadn't even remembered my news...but now, adding it all up...I don't think I can do this.

I start hyperventilating and Edward rushes us toward the bed, sitting me down gently on his lap. "Bella, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"We're not supposed to be apart. If I accept this deal, I'm going to go away, and you're going to be here. We said we would never be apart again."

"Baby," he sighs. "It'll only be a few days here and there. We've been through worse." Why isn't he freaking out about this? "We'll make it. No big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal!"

"Bella…we've been apart for months at a time…for years. Come on, you know we can do this."

"BUT I WASN'T PREGNANT BEFORE!"

Oh fuck.

That was not how I planned on announcing that news…

"What?" Edward squeaks out. I'd laugh at the high pitch of his voice if I wasn't so terrified. "You're…you're pregnant? But…how?"

"Remember when I had strep?" He nods. "I guess antibiotics fuck with birth control."

He gently pushes me off of his lap and stands up, pacing around our room with his hands in his hair. His pacing is making me want to throw up. "You're pregnant." He says it as a fact instead of a question this time. I can't figure out his tone. He sounds like a pre-teen during puberty. I wish I could see his face but his back is to me.

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

He turns around and my breath leaves me body quickly when I see the look on his face.

He's smiling brightly at me, his eyes full of love and tears. He walks over and kneels in front of me, rubbing his palms up and down my thighs. "You're going to have my baby." I nod, unable to speak now around the lump in my throat. "Our baby is in here." He leans forward and kisses my stomach, pushing me gently until I'm lying on my back.

I spread my legs for him and sigh when he settles in between them. I feel his cock pressing against my clit and I gasp, my hips bucking on their own accord. He pushes inside me, not stopping until I'm completely filled by every inch of his hard cock.

"Ung, yes…" I moan out as I pull his face down to mine, covering his lips with my own. I feel wetness on my cheek and pull back, looking at my husband's face. Tears are running down his cheeks as he stares at me with nothing but love.

"I love you," he continues pumping into me as he speaks against my lips. "I love you so fucking much. Thank you," he slides his tongue into my mouth, tangling his tongue with my own. He picks up the pass, pounding his cock into me fast and hard until I feel the coil tighten, ready to snap at any second.

"Edward, I love you," I gasp. "I'm going to…"

"_Yes_, give it to me." His commanding voice does it.

My orgasm hits me hard, my walls clenching down around him as I ride it out.

"Fuck Bella! God you feel so damn good." His thrusts become erratic, his eyes close tightly, and the vein in his neck pops out. He lets out a guttural groan as he spills inside me, collapsing on top of me as we both breathe heavily.

"We're going to do this baby," he whispers in my ear. "It's you, me, and this little nugget," he places his hand on my stomach. "No matter what. Got it?"

"Got it." I grin up at him before kissing him sweetly.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"Forever?" he asks me with a grin.

I reply with my usual answer to his usual question. "And always."

I place my hand over his and know for a fact that this is all I'll ever want.

**A/N: Ah man! I can't believe I'm going to click complete. It's surreal. Thank you so much for your reviews and support. How about we do it one last time huh? Even if you've never reviewed before, let's do it this one time. I'd like to reply to all of you guys. :) Keep me on author alert. Lots more to come from my brain in the future. xo**


End file.
